The Wonkin Dead
by LisaDanny
Summary: When Randy and Howard go to the Atlanta for camping trip. There's something going on at Atlanta. It's a zombie apocalypse! And the worst thing about the apocalypse is Randy can't use his ninja mask. Why Randy can't use his ninja mask to fight a walkers? Will Randy, Howard along with any survivors will make through the apocalypse? Let's find out.
1. A New Wonk Day

Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja The Walking Dead Telltale Games Crossover Voice Cast

Note: I don't own them all and credits reserved and owned by respective owners

Voice Cast

Ben Schwarts as **Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja**

Andrew Caldwell as **Howard Weinerman**

Dave Fennoy as **Lee Everett**

Rebecca Schweitzer as **Clementine's Mom, Diana (voice)**

Melissa Hutchison as **Clementine**

Peter Edward Mussad as **Shawn Greene**

Brian R. Davis as **Chet**

Chuck Kourouklis as **Hershel Greene**

Gavin Hammon as **Kenny**

Max Kaufman as **Duck 'Kenny Junior'**

Cissy Jones as **Katjaa/ Jolene/ Brie**

Nicole Vigil as **Carley**

Piper Curda as **Debbie Kang**

Sarah Hyland as **Theresa Fowler**

Scott Thomas as **Doug 'Douglas'**

Scott Menville as **Bucky Hensletter**

Nick Herman as **Glenn Rhee**

Nikki Rapp as **Lilly Caul**

Terence McGovern as **Larry Caul**

Sam Joan as **Doug**

Mark Middleton as **Mark**

Kevin M. Burns as **David Parker**

Ruby Butterfield as **Radio Announcer / Steve / Travis / Boyd (voice)**

Trevor Hoffmann as **Ben Paul**

Adam Harrington as **Andy St. John**

Brian Sommer as **Danny St. John**

Jeanie Kelsey as **Brenda**

Owen Thomas as **Omid**

Mara Junot as **Christa / Anna (voice)**

Roger Jackson as **Charles 'Chuck' / Logan / Stranger (voice)**

Erin Yvette as **Molly**

Butch Engle as **Vernon**

Episode 1 Chapter 1 - A New Wonk Day

The Story begin in Atlanta in the woods where two boys from Norrisville: Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman

The two bestie are in the woods to camp. Randy and Howard fix their camp.

Randy: Isn't this exciting, Howard? We are in Atlanta to enjoy camping.

Howard: Man, this is so wonk. Why did we invite Doug and Bucky? This camping is gonna be a wonk.

Randy: Now now Howard, sometimes we have to take time to hang out with our classmate. Also, No NNS as you told me to because I defeated the Sorcerer. But were they both by the way? They're supposed to be here for like 25 minutes ago?

Howard: Who cares. Like you want to tell the story about mudflat again. I should've just stayed at home and play a video game called Mczombie apocalypse.

Randy: Yeah but your mom won't allow you to play because you're always playing that all the time.

Howard: Exactly. I wish some strange infection is going to turn people into zombies we will be forced to survive.

Randy: That's not gonna happen.

The boys hear a noise coming from the woods, it sounds like a gunshot.

Howard: What the juice?!

Randy: A gunshot sound comes from there! Come on!

Randy runs to the direction where the gunshot was heard.

Howard: Cunningham, wait!

Howard goes after Randy. Leaving their camping equipment and stuff behind.

Randy and Howard arrive at where the gunshot was heard and in horror, they see a man who has dark skin, his leg is injured, has a shotgun, a crashed car and a dead cop who doesn't have a head. The man looks at them and throws his gun away.

Man: I... I...

Randy: What the juice just happening, sir?!

Man: I didn't mean to... I tried to wake him up and... He woke up and tried to eat me!

Howard: Wait! Does that mean?! Zombie apocalypse! I knew this gonna happen!

Randy: Howard, chill the juice out!

Randy walked to the man

Randy: It's ok, Sir. We can get you up.

Man: Thank you.

Suddenly, they hear noises coming from the bushes. Some dead people come out, Randy, Howard and the man are scared.

Randy: Oh my! Are those...

Howard: ZOMBIES!

Man: We have to get out of here!

Randy and Howard help the man and they are trying to get out of the forest and more zombies show up and this scares Randy, Howard and the man even more. They see a fence, they climb on the fence and they get on the other side. They are at a house. Randy, Howard and the man get away from the fence and the zombies are about to break it but another gunshot is heard and the zombies go away.

Howard: Man, that was close.

Suddenly, the Nomicon glowing in Randy's jacket

Howard: Don't you ever think about Shloomp into that Book

Randy: *Whisper* I can Shloomp later, Nomicon. I don't have time.

Howard: Good

Randy: What do we do?

Man: We are going to enter the house. Maybe someone will help us.

Randy: Good idea. We never heard your name, Mr...

Man: It's Lee. Lee Everett And you both are?

Randy: My name is Randy. Randy Cunningham.

Howard: My name is Howard, Howard Weinerman.

Lee: Ok Randy, Howard, let's see if someone will help us.

Randy, Howard, and Lee are at the house, in front of a glass door. Lee knocks on the door.

Lee: Hello! Anyone in there? We need some help!

Randy: I don't think they are going to hear us.

Lee opens the glass door.

Lee: We're coming in! Don't shoot ok?

Howard: Cunningham, if we die, this will be your fault for making us come here.

Lee, Randy, and Howard enter the house. Lee grabs his leg in pain.

Lee: Ah shit! Hello, we are not strangers! Or one of them...

Lee, Randy, and Howard see that the house looks like a disaster.

Lee: It looks like these people need more help then we do...

Randy: *whispering* I think they need the ninja like me

Howard: I heard that, Cunningham. No NNS!

Lee: What NNS are you talking about, Boys? Newport News Shipbuilding? National Numeracy Strategy? Non-Native Speaking?

Randy: Umm... it's umm...

Howard: Yeah like you want to know about our business, Lee.

Randy: Howard, stop being rude to Mr. Everett!

Howard puts his hand on Randy's mouth.

Howard: Low your voice, Cunningham! You're going to wake a zombie!

Lee: Nevermind. Just forget what I said. Let's check the house.

Lee goes to the kitchen and he slips on the puddle of blood and Randy help him get up.

Randy: You have to be careful, Mr. Everett

Lee: Thank you but just called me Lee instead, Randy.

Howard checks the kitchen and he finds a walkie-talkie in a drawer.

Howard: Hey, I found a walkie-talkie, Cunningham! And it still works.

Randy: Howard, put that down.

Howard: Oops, I drop it in my pocket. Bleh! Bleh!

Howard sticking out his tongue and laughing. Randy rolled his eyes at Howard. Howard looks around and he sees an answering machine.

Howard: Hey Look!

Randy and Lee see the answering machine. Lee presses the button.

Answering Machine: Message 1. Left at five-forty-three p.m.

Woman: Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine and I promise we will be back before even your spring break!

The message ends.

Howard: Boring

Randy: Shussh

Answering Machine: Message 2. Left at eleven-nine-teen p.m.

Diana: Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you tried to reach us, all the calls are getting not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave this city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to go back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe.

The message ends.

Howard: Oh man...

Answering Machine: Message 3. Left at six-fifty-one p.m.

Diana: Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you... We love you... We love y-

The message ends.

Randy and Lee look sad except Howard who just stays neutral

Randy: Jeez, that's sad.

Lee looks next to the answering machine and he sees a photo of a little girl and her parents.

Randy: Is that Clementine?

Lee: Maybe...

Voice: Daddy?

Randy, Howard, and Lee jump back when they hear the voice. Howard checks his pocket and he gets the walkie-talkie. He presses the button.

Howard: Hello?

Voice: You need to be quiet.

Howard: Nobody tells me what to do!

Randy: HOWARD!

Randy grabs the walkie-talkie.

Randy: Sorry about that, my BFF is always like that.

Voice: Who are you?

Randy: My name is Randy Cunningham. You must be Clementine, am I right?

Voice: Yes! My name is Clementine! How do you know?

Randy: Ummm... We saw a picture of you and your parents.

Clementine: Ok.

Lee grabs the walkie-talkie.

Lee: How old are you?

Clementine: Eight.

Lee: And you are all alone?

Clementine: Yes. I don't know where everybody is. How old are you?

Lee: I'm thirty-seven.

Randy: Fourteen.

Howard: Same here.

Lee: Where are your parents?

Clementine: They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They are Savannah I think, where the boats are.

Lee: Are you safe?

Clementine: I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in.

Lee: That's smart.

Randy, Howard, and Lee look at the window and they Clementine opening the door of the treehouse.

Clementine: See? Can you see? I can see you three.

Lee waves at Clementine and Randy do the same but Howard just crossed his arm.

Suddenly, Clementine screams and gets back in the treehouse. Lee, Randy, and Howard look at a zombie who looks like a woman jumps on Lee.

Lee pushes her against the oven and when they try to run away, Lee falls again. The zombie is approaching Lee but Randy kicks it in the face and helps Lee get up. The zombie grabs Lee by his leg and he falls down again. Howard sees Clementine at the door with a hammer.

Clementine: The hammer!

Howard opens the door and grabs the hammer from Clementine and gives is to Lee who uses it to smash the zombie in the face. He smashes her face four times until the zombie stops moving.

Lee: Man... Hi there.

Randy: WT Juice?! That's was close.

Clementine: Did you kill it?

Lee: I think something else did, before me I think.

Clementine: I heard her scream two nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her.

Lee: Two nights ago? Yeah, maybe. You've been all by yourself through this?

Clementine: Yeah... I want my parents to come home now.

Lee, Randy, and Howard look at each other with worry and sadness in their eyes.

Randy: I think they won't come back for a while.

Clementine: Oh.

Lee: Look, we don't know what happened. But we will look after you till then.

Howard: Yeah. We won't leave you alone.

Clementine: What should we do now?

Lee: We need to find help before it gets dark.

Clementine: Yeah, it's not safe at night.

Randy: I agree.

Howard: Me too.

Lee takes Clementine's hand.

Lee: Let's go.

To Be Continued.


	2. Shawn, Chet and Hershel

Chapter 2

Lee, Randy, Howard, and Clementine come out of the house with Clementine closing the door.

Suddenly, when they look at the fence in the front, they see two strangers pushing a car.

Man 1: Oh man.

Man 2: I'm never getting to momma at this rate.

Man 1: This sucks.

Man 2: Ah, it's a hot dish night.

The two men continue to push the car. Lee is about to open the gate until he looks at Clementine.

Lee: What's the matter?

Clementine: Should I stay?

Randy: What?

Clementine: I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home.

Randy: We won't leave you alone.

Howard: Well you can stay here if you want to.

Randy: Howard! We can't just leave this eight years old girl alone.

Lee: He's right, we won't just leave you here alone, Clementine.

Clementine smiles.

Clementine: Let's find a place where it's safe, ok?

Lee: That's a good idea.

Lee opens the fence and he, Randy, Howard, and Clementine greet the strangers.

Lee: Hey man!

Randy: Excuse me, Sir

Man 1: Holy shit!

Man 2: Don't eat us!

Lee: We're not gonna hurt you.

Man 1: Phew, for a second, I thought you and these kids were gonna give us the chomp.

Howard: Do we look like zombies to you?

Man 1: Well, the guy with covered in blood and he is limping. How shouldn't I? Name's Shawn, Shawn Greene.

Lee: Lee, this is Randy, Howard, and Clementine.

Man 2: I'm Chet.

Shawn: Look, we shouldn't stay in the open like this. How about you and your kids help us get to the farm. It's much safer there.

Lee: I'm not their dad, I'm... Just some guy.

Shawn: Some guy?

Lee: Yeah.

Shawn: They're all alone?

Randy: Actually, we're both are just some strangers from a town called Norrisville. We came here for camping with our friends, Doug and Bucky.

Shawn: Well, you did a big mistake by coming here. Also, I don't think your friends would come here either. Let's go.

Lee turns to Clementine.

Lee: What do you want to do?

Clementine: I...

The zombies show up.

Chet: The monsters are comin'. WE GOTTA GO!

Shawn begins to push the car.

Shawn: Lee, come on let's go!

Lee, Randy, and Clementine help Shawn with the car. They push the car and they get in and leave.

Shawn: You know, for some guy, you saved a bunch of lives today.

Howard: Actually we saved him while he looked scared.

Lee: Shut it, Howard.

The boys and Clementine manage to get out of the neighborhood.

At night, they arrive at the farm. They get out of the car.

Chet: Hey Shawn, I'm going back home. My momma is gonna be in a snit.

Shawn: No sweat man, I'll catch you tomorrow night.

Chet: It was nice to meet you all.

Chet walks away. The door opens and a man comes out.

Man: Thank God you're ok.

Shawn: I was worried it'd be bad here, too.

Shawn hugs the man.

Man: Been quiet as usual in the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new.

Shawn: I wouldn't make it back without Chet.

Man: Well, I'm glad you took him with you then.

The man turns to Lee, Randy, Howard, and Clementine.

Man: You brought more guests, I see.

Lee: Your son is a lifesaver.

Randy: Yes, he helped us get here.

Man: Glad he was a help to somebody. So it's just you and your kids then?

Shawn: Oh, not his kids. He is just some guy and the two boys are from Norrisville, not here.

Man: Honey, do you know these people?

Clementine:... Yes.

Man: Ok then. Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there.

Lee: Yeah, it's not doing so good.

Man: I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat on the porch and I'll go see what I have.

Lee sits on the porch while Randy and Howard sit next to Clementine.

Randy: How are you doing, Clementine?

Clementine: I'm ok.

Howard: Are you sure? I mean the whole...

Randy: Howard, don't.

Howard: Ugh, I hope they have foods. I'm hungry.

The man shows up with some bandages.

The man: Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell.

Lee: It hurts like hell.

The man: I bet it does. What did you say your name was?

Lee: It's Lee.

The man: Nice to meet you, Lee. I'm Hershel Greene. And you both?

Randy: Randy. Randy Cunningham

Howard: Howard. Howard Weinerman

Hershel: Nice to meet you, boys.

Hershel bandages Lee's leg.

Hershel: How this happened?

Lee: Car accident.

Hershel: That so?

Lee: Yeah. We hit a guy, one of those things you have been hearing about. On the road. Lucky for me, this boys showed up and helped me out.

Hershel: Who were you with, the girl?

Lee: I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride.

Hershel: Awful nice of him.

Lee: I'm an awfully nice guy.

Hershel: House was full up with mine. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your kids are welcome to rest there, where we're done here

Hershel turns to Clementine.

Hershel: I didn't catch your name, darling.

Clementine: Clem... Clementine.

Hershel: Can't imagine what you have been through Clementine.

Lee: I'll look after her until we find her parents.

Shawn shows up.

Shawn: Hey dad. So I'm thinking, the first thing my tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm.

Hershel: That doesn't seem necessary.

Shawn: Look, I don't know what you saw on TV or hear on the radio, but there's some serious... SHIT hitting the fan, I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet.

Lee: Your son is right. You're going to want to fortify this place.

Hershel: Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn.

Shawn: Dad, I'm serious! Lee, Randy, Howard, come on! Tell him what you saw out there guys!

Randy: Well, when we arrived here, we found Lee and a couple of dead guys showed up but we managed to get away from them.

Hershel: Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is.

Shawn: Lee and those folks in the barn can help us out in the morning. We gotta to do it, really.

Hershel: I already said ok.

Shawn gets back in the house.

Hershel: Ok, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow.

Lee: Thanks.

Hershel: If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection.

Lee: What do we do then?

Hershel: We'll probably just have to shoot you.

Lee, Randy, Howard, and Clementine are horrified when they hear this.

Hershel: We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine.

Howard: Phew.

Lee: Ok, that sounds good.

Hershel: There are blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, where do you think you're heading?

Lee: Towards Macon, I suppose.

Hershel nods and gets back in the house.

Lee: Ok then. Let's go.

Howard: Do we really have to sleep in the barn?

Randy: Come on, Howard. Be thankful they aren't going to kill us.

Howard: Whatever.

Randy, Howard, Lee, and Clementine are in the barn. They are in their "beds" and Lee and Randy are sleeping.

Clementine: It smells like...

Howard: Mr. Grumpy.

Clementine: Mr. Grumpy?

Howard: Yeah. Back in Norrisville High, our school bully named Bash called it.

Clementine: Really?

Howard: Yeah.

Clementine: I really hate bullies. They're mean.

Howard: Same here.

Clementine:... I miss my mom and dad.

Howard:... Yeah, I know Clem. I miss my parents and my older sister too.

Clementine: You have a sister?

Howard: Yeah, she's a popular girl at school, two years older than me and also the most annoying sister i've ever had.

Clementine: You shouldn't say that to your sister like that

Howard: It's my own opinion, Clementine. Don't you change that

Clementine: Sorry... How far is Savannah?

Howard: Well, I'm not good at map thingy but I think it's pretty far.

Clementine: Oh, ok.

Clementine falls asleep. Howard feels sad for Clementine, thinking about himself and his older sister, Heidi. They're fighting each other and he never had a good relationship with her. Howard falls asleep.

"I love you, baby. Hahahahaha."

Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Lee wakes up and he looks scared. He looks around and he goes back to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	3. Hershel's Farm

Chapter 3

At the morning, a man with a mustache and a cap wake up Lee and the others.

Man: Hey, wake up.

Lee, Randy, Howard, and Clementine wake up.

Clementine: I'm itchy.

Man: Well, you slept in a barn little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair.

Clementine: AH!

Howard: Don't worry. Spiders aren't dangerous, they are just misunderstood.

Man: But I bet your dad scared them all away, huh kids?

Lee: I'm not their dad. Name's Lee.

Randy: Randy. Randy Cunningham.

Howard: Howard. Howard Weinerman

Man: I'm Kenny.

A boy shows up.

Boy: Dad, we're building a fence. There's a tractor and everything!

The boy runs away.

Kenny: We better get going, or we won't hear the end of it.

Randy, Howard, Lee, Kenny, and Clementine get out of the barn.

Kenny: That's my boy, Ken. Jr. We call him Duck though.

Randy and Howard begin to laugh.

Lee: Boys, That's not nice.

Howard: Oh come on, Lee. It's funny.

Lee: Dodging or quacking?

Kenny: Quacking.

Duck: DAD!

Kenny: See.

We see Duck next to an older woman with blond short hair.

Kenny: Katjaa, these are Lee, Randy, and Howard. What's the girl's name?

Lee: Clementine.

Katjaa: That is a very pretty name.

Clementine: Thanks.

Shawn shows up.

Shawn: We should get to work. The faster we build this fence, the better.

Duck: I'm gonna build a fence.

Shawn: Yeah, well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor, yelling at me when I take a water break.

Duck: On a tractor? Cool!

Shawn: Duck and I will help too.

Shawn and Duck go to work on the fence.

Katjaa: I'll keep an eye on the kids. We can visit.

Lee: Ok.

Lee walks away.

Randy: So Katjaa, your son is very happy considering the disaster.

Katjaa: I know. He gets it from his father.

Randy: That is very nice.

Katjaa: Yes it is. Duck saw many horrible things out there.

Randy: I'm sorry to hear that.

Katjaa: Hopefully, things will change and everything will be back to normal. Are you and your friend around here?

Randy: No, we are from Norrisville. A town where everything is normal.

Katjaa: I'm glad to hear that. So Clementine, what grade are you in?

Clementine: First grade.

Howard: How are you doing in first grade?

Clementine: It's easy.

Howard: Just wait until you reach ninth grade.

Randy goes to talk with Kenny who is fixing his car.

Randy: Hello, Kenny.

Kenny: Hey.

Randy: Need any help?

Kenny: Nah, I got it. Do you need any help?

Randy: No. We are taking care of each other.

Kenny: Are you and Howard like a best friend or something? Because you both almost like get along to each other.

Randy: Yeah, we become best friend when we were three years old.

Kenny: Aha. Look, I don't know when this mess will get sorted out, but you have to be careful now.

Randy: I know that. So how is Duck doing?

Kenny: Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis. We were coming back from visiting her. We were at the gas station and some guy grabbed my boy.

Randy: Oh Man.

Kenny: I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker two seconds and... Christ. Just lucky I was there, we stumbled upon a lot of bodies before Hershel's... We're a tough family Randy, ain't nothing gonna phase us.

Randy: I'll check on the others.

Kenny: You do that.

Randy goes to see Lee who is cutting wood with a saw for Shawn and Duck is sitting on the tractor.

Randy: So, how are you two doing?

Lee: We are doing fine.

Shawn: Lee is just helping me with the wood.

Lee cuts the wood in half.

Shawn: I think that's enough. Thanks.

Randy comes up to Shawn.

Randy: Thank you for helping us, Shawn.

Shawn: No problem, Randy. Also, Lee, check on my dad will ya? I think he is in the barn.

Lee and Randy see Hershel going in the barn. They enter the barn and Hershel is doing some work.

Hershel: When did you guys meet?

Lee: Um, he and his friends found me in the forest. They helped me out.

Randy: If it wasn't for us then he would have died at the hands of those zombies.

Hershel: Well, it looks like you and your other two friends are the heroes here.

Randy: This farm is very nice.

Hershel: Huh, if you had been telling me this twenty years ago, I would of told you that you were full of crap. It was never the plan, having a place like this, but I guess it was in the family. Family is important, it's all that matters. You agree with that?

Randy: Of course.

Hershel: So Lee, where is your family now? Parents, girlfriend?

Lee: My parents are in Macon with my brother, I hope.

Hershel: Well, I hope they are ok. So now you have this little girl to take care of. Clementine was it, did you just stumble upon her?

Lee: I, Randy and Howard were attacked and she came to our rescue.

Hershel puts his pitchfork down.

Hershel: May I give you both a piece of advice?

Lee: Sure.

Randy: Yeah.

Hershel: I don't know who you both are and what you did. Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You both going to have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And if those same people get to questions yours, you both going to be in trouble. Well, at least you both have the common sense to listen to a man giving you advice.

Suddenly, the tractor is heard and a scream.

Lee: What the?!

Randy: What the juice?!

Lee and Randy come out of the barn.

Hershel: GO! I'll get my gun!

Lee and Randy go to see the situation and they pass Howard and Katjaa.

Howard: Hey! Where are you two going?

Howard goes after Lee and Randy. They see Duck on a tractor Shawn is on the ground and he is pinned under the tractor. A zombie grabs Duck and more zombies show up.

Duck: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shawn: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Howard: Oh man!

Lee: We have to rescue them!

Lee goes to help Shawn while Randy is trying to help Duck. Kenny shows up and he and Randy manage to get Duck from the clutches of the zombies.

Kenny: I got you!

Lee: Kenny, help Shawn!

Shawn: GET THIS TRACTOR OFF ME!

Kenny looks afraid and runs away with Duck.

Shawn: LEE, PLEASE HELP ME!

Lee: Randy! Howard!

Randy: Ok I'm on it! Howard! We need your help!

But Howard just stands there with a chill in his bones. Randy go to save Shawn but the fence breaks and the zombies eat Shawn much to Howard and Clementine's horror. Hershel shows up with his shotgun and he looks horrified when he sees Shawn but he shoots the three walkers. Hershel goes to Shawn.

Shawn: I'm ok pop... I'm ok... They tried to get me, man.

Hershel: I'll stitch you up. You will be better.

Shawn: Lee and Randy tried to save me...

Hershel: I know.

Shawn: I'm sorry...

Shawn dies. Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck show up.

Hershel: Get out... GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Kenny:... I'm sorry.

Hershel: SORRY?! Your son is alive, you don't get to be sorry! You two tried to help him, but this piece of shit left him to die!

Randy: Mr. Hershel, please! You can't blame Kenny for not being able to save your son. He tried to save his own son.

Hershel: THE HELL I CAN! You watch your backs. Wait until it's your friend and you will need his help.

Lee: We're sorry.

Hershel: Please... Just go. GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!

Hershel goes back to Shawn, grieving him. Lee look at Kenny while Randy look at Howard.

Howard: This is all your fault that we kick out from this barn, Cunningham!

Randy: My fault?! You're the one who just stands there and sees Shawn get bit!

Howard: Why don't you use your nin... I mean your Ninjutsu to fight the zombies.

Randy: But I can't just nin... ninjutsu out like that. Besides, everybody will see me! And the tractor are heavy too. Do you understand that?!

Kenny: We've got that ride to Macon if you want.

Kenny and his family walk away.

Clementine: Do we have to go?

Lee: Yes, Clem. Who knows, maybe Macon will be much safer.

Clementine: Ok.

Howard: I'm hungry.

Randy: I know you're hungry, Howard. Just hold up, ok?

Howard crossing his arm and murmuring

Howard: Like I have to follow what you said

Lee, Clementine, Randy, and Howard begin to follow Kenny and his family.

To Be Continued.


	4. Meet the Group and friends

Chapter 4

 **Spoiler Alert: Bucky, Theresa, and Debbie will in this story. Also, I will add Doug too in this fanfic (I mean Douglas from Rc9gn, not the one from the walking dead that I said)**

 **Doug/Douglas(rc9gn)**

 **Doug(twdg)**

 **I make this label so Y'all won't get confused while reading**

Lee, Randy, Howard, Clementine, Kenny and his family arrive in Macon and the car stops.

Kenny: Well, this is as far as we are going.

Lee: Then it's far enough.

The group gets out of the car. They look around and Macon is deserted and the place is a disaster.

Duck: Look!

Duck points to a man who looks like he is fixing a car.

Kenny: Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas.

The man turns around and he is actually a zombie who was eating somebody.

Kenny: FUCK!

The zombies show up.

Katjaa: We're trapped.

Duck: WAAHHH!

Duck gets attacked by a zombie.

Duck: AHH! NO! NO! HELP!

And before the zombie bites him, the zombie gets shot by a woman. Howard gets attacked by a zombie as well but it fell on the ground and gets stabbed in the head.

"You idiots always get in trouble."

Howard is shocked when he hears that voice. He turns around and sees Debbie who is holding a screwdriver.

Howard: DEBBIE KANG?!

Debbie: Can't talk Weinerman! I have to kill more of these creeps!

Randy gets attacked by a zombie and then gets hit by a twirling stick much to Randy's surprise.

Randy: What the-

"Don't let your guard down, Randy!"

Randy turns around and he sees Theresa.

Randy: Theresa?!

"Come on, guys. The zombies saw us! Hurry!"

Randy and Howard turn around and they see Doug(rc9gn) and Bucky too.

Howard: Oh great. It's Doug(rc9gn)

A man who looks like an Asian is at a pharmacy at the gate.

Asian Man: RUN!

Everybody gets in the pharmacy and the man looks at the gate. Inside, another woman screams at them.

Woman 1: What the hell were you thinking?

Woman 2: We couldn't just leave them to die!

Woman 1: When I say "that the door stays shut no matter what" I FUCKING MEAN IT! We don't know who these people, what, they could be dangerous!

Debbie: Look, I'm sorry we disobeyed your orders again but two of these guys are our friends.

Woman 1: Friends?

Theresa: Yeah, they're our friends and classmate from Norrisville.

Suddenly, a big old man buts in the conversation.

Old man: I don't give a shit if they are your friends! We can't have them here!

Debbie: Will you shut up for once?

Randy: We're sorry. But we are survivors just like you all.

Old man: Shut it, Purple Dye!

Debbie: You shut up, you old creep!

Woman 1: Shut up, Debbie! If you can't listen then you are out!

Debbie: Ugh!

Clementine grabs Lee by his hand.

Lee: What is it?

Clementine: I have to pee.

Lee: In a minute, Clem.

Asian Man: They have kids, Lilly!

Lilly: Those things outside don't care!

Kenny: Maybe you should join them. You will have something in common.

Old man: Goddamnit Lilly! You're supposed to control these people!

Lilly: Glenn, Carley, Debbie, Theresa, Bucky, and Doug(rc9gn) just ran in there.

Old man: I don't give a fuck! We're in a war zone.

Lee: Look, let's just calm down and-

Old man: Holy shit!

The old man looks at Duck who is covered in blood.

Old man: Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!

Howard: Oh no.

Randy: He wasn't bitten!

Old man: The hell he wasn't! I'm putting an end to this now!

Kenny stops the old man.

Kenny: Over my dead body.

Old man: We'll dig one hole.

Katjaa: No! I'm cleaning him up, he is fine!

Old man: Don't you fucking people get it?! One of them is bitten and he is going to bite us all!

Kenny: Shut up!

Old man: We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!

Katjaa: KENNY! STOP HIM!

Kenny: Guys, what do we do about this guy?

Lilly: Dad, it's just a boy.

Old man: Lilly, I'm handling this.

Lilly: But your heart, dad. You need to calm down.

Howard: We're reason with him

Randy: No, Howard. You better listen to your daughter, You old man that I don't know what your name is...

Old man: It's Larry, you scumbag.

Randy: Larry, can you please wait for a few seconds until Katjaa is done with-

Larry: I WON'T WAIT FOR NO DAMN SECONDS, YOU PUNK! HE IS BITTEN!

Debbie: How do you know?!

Larry: Shut up already, shorty!

Woman 2: EVERYBODY, CHILL THE FUCK OUT!

Lilly: Nobody is doing anything!

Larry: SHUT UP LILLY! And you shut the fuck up! They'll find us, they'll get in here, and none of this will fucking matter! But right now, we are trapped in here with one of those things!

Kenny: The hell are you talking about?

Larry: He is bitten!

Katjaa: He's not bitten! Lee, Randy, stop this. It's upsetting him!

Larry: Oh, I'm upsetting him? Upsetting as getting eaten alive!

Debbie: Sit down or else, Larry! You're making this worse!

Larry: You're gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade, Princess?

Kenny: This one!

Larry: Ha, that's good. Little boy, before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad getting his nose broken.

Kenny: I'm gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck!

Debbie: Ok, now you are going to far, Larry!

Clementine is at the bathroom door.

Clementine: Lee.

Lee: Yeah?

Clementine: There is someone in there.

Lee: It's just locked. Keys behind the counter, probably.

Doug(rc9gn): Oh the key was behind the counter?

Lee: Yeah, why?

Doug(rc9gn): Because I need to pee too.

Randy and Howard rolled his eyes at Doug(rc9gn) as Doug get a bathroom key behind the counter

Larry: Hey, I'm not the bad guy here! I'm trying to protect my daughter.

Kenny: No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!

Larry: He is covered in mock! She'll find the bite, watch!

Kenny: She won't!

Larry: And if she does? First thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then, once she is dead, he'll probably pounce on your little girl! She'll turn fast, then there'll be three.

Howard: Then we do what you say. We toss him out and save the group.

Randy, Lee, and Kenny are shocked when they hear what Howard said

Randy: Howard! You can't be with Larry's side.

Kenny: Howard?! What the fuck, man?!

Howard: Duck was bitten, Cunningham, Kenny!

Larry: Finally, someone gets some sense but we can't wait. We're tossing him out now.

Lee: NO! You don't touch that boy! You don't TOUCH anybody! I've got a little girl and this two boys I'm trying to protect in here too! You want to get violent you old fuck?! Well, COME ON! You better have a plan to kill me though, because it's ME before anyone else in here!

Clementine and Doug(rc9gn): AAAAAAH!

Doug(rc9gn) opens the door and he and Clementine get attacked by a zombie.

Larry: JESUS!

Lee: Clementine!

Howard: Nah, just let Doug(rc9gn) die instead.

Lee goes to Clementine but he accidentally falls on the floor. He gets up and grabs the zombie.

Lee: GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

The zombies grab Lee and it's about to bite him but it gets shot.

Lee: Man.

Lee turns around and he sees the same woman holding the gun and shaking.

Woman 2: You're ok?

Lee: Just fine thanks.

Suddenly, they hear some noises. It's the zombies.

Asian Man: Um guys...

Everybody hides.

Lilly: Everybody DOWN. Stay QUIET!

Larry looks up.

Larry: They're gonna get in!

Kenny: Shut up!

Suddenly, many gunshots are heard.

Lee: Is that the military?

Lilly: I don't know.

Man: Thank God for whatever it is.

Larry: We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid, that was...

Suddenly, Larry grabs his chest and falls down while screaming in pain.

Lilly: DAD!

Larry: AAAAAAAAAH!

Howard: Is he the one bitten?!

Lilly: No! Don't be crazy! It's his heart.

Larry: My pills.

Katjaa: Nitroglycerin pills?

Lilly: Yes! We're out! We tried to get in! Please, help us! Behind the counter where the pills are!

Randy: We'll get in somehow.

Lilly: Thank you so much! We need Nitroglycerin pills!

Randy: Ok.

Howard: Ugh, just let this old creep die instead.

Lee and Randy: Howard!

Howard: What?! I'm just saying.

Kenny: The rest of us should relax for a while.

Asian Man: I don't think this drugstore is a permanent solution.

Kenny: You're right. This ain't exactly FT Knox.

Lee: What do you suggest?

Asian Man: We need to get gas and get out of here. I know my way around here. I'll get the gas.

Lee: Know your way around here? Local?

Asian Man: Born and raised. My name is Glenn if you are asking.

Lee: Name's Lee. Here is the walkie-talkie in case you get stuck.

Glenn: Cool.

Lee: Clementine's got the other one.

Kenny: And you, what's your name?

Lilly: Name's Lilly. My dad is Larry.

Kenny: Keep a good eye on him. They will try to help him.

Lee: That's right.

Kenny turns to Bucky.

Kenny: Your name, young boy.

Bucky: Bucky. Bucky Hensletter, a triangle player. And my catchphrase, Zing!

Kenny: Yeah Ok Bucky. I'm glad I know your name.

Kenny turns to Doug(rc9gn)

Kenny: And your name, you with the glasses.

Doug(rc9gn): My name is Douglas but Doug for short.

Kenny: Ok, Doug(rc9gn). I want you to keep an eye on a door

Doug(rc9gn): Ok.

Kenny turns to another man.

Kenny: And you, you keep an eye on the front door with Doug(rc9gn), you'll be our lookout.

Man: Yeah and my Name's Doug(twdg) too. You got it.

Kenny: Wow, we have two guys with the same name. Makes me confused.

Woman: Same here and I'm Carley.

Kenny: Ok, Carley, rest for a bit. You're a good shoot, and I like to keep it that way. And you, what's your name?

Debbie: Debbie. Debbie Kang.

Kenny turns to Theresa

Kenny: And your name?

Theresa: Theresa. Theresa Fowler.

Kenny: Ok, you and Debbie, stay here with Carley.

Theresa and Debbie: You got it, Mr...

Kenny: Name's Kenny

Lilly glares at both Carley and Debbie.

Kenny: Now get him those pills.

To Be Continued.


	5. At The Drugstore

Chapter 5

Randy and Howard are in the drugstore along with Lee, Clementine and the others.

Randy: I can't believe you're with Larry's side, Howard.

Howard: What? Duck is bitten.

Randy: But he's not. He's not bitten. And I'm really disappointed with you, you know.

Howard: Well, that's for making us been kicked from the farm and it's my own opinion, Cunningham. You can't change that.

Randy: It's not like I'm going to ninja out or what. They're will found out I'm disappeared.

Howard: Well maybe you should talk to Nomicon instead

Howard walks to Lee

Howard: So what do we do?

Lee: Let's go inside.

Howard: Man, I hate doing something.

Lee: Well you need to, Howard.

Lee points to the room next to Lilly and Larry. He opens the door and he looks sad when he looks down at a bed which is surrounded by blood and the bed is covered by a sheet. Randy and Howard and Clem are behind Lee.

Lee: I can't... I can't think about them like this.

Randy: Can't think about who?

Lee:... No one.

Randy: Ok then.

Lee looks down and he sees a photo. A photo of himself and his family. He takes the photo and smiles at it and then he looks sad and he rips the part of the photo where he is in. Suddenly...

Carley: Found anything?

Lee looks shocked, he turns to Carley and drops the piece of the photo.

Lee: It's a photo I found. Maybe it can help us with the keys.

Carley: I know who you are.

Lee is shocked and so are Randy and Howard and they decide to listen.

Carley: You're Lee Everett, you were a professor at Athens who killed a state senator who was sleeping with your wife.

Lee: How do you-

Carley: I'm a reporter from WABE from Atlanta. I saw your trial, you may be a murderer but I don't really care. That's a skill that might come in handy later.

Lee: Hm.

Randy and Howard were shocked when they heard this. Lee was a murderer and they never knew that but he doesn't like the type of guy to kill someone with joy.

Carley: Does anybody know who you are or that you are tied to this place?

Lee: No.

Carley: Good... You seem like an ok guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You got these kids to take care, don't make me wrong on this.

Lee: I don't plan to.

Carley: Good, cause if this keeps longer and you're a detriment to the group, then we might have a problem.

Lee: I hear you.

Carley: I'm gonna keep this to myself.

Lee: Thanks.

Carley:... Don't worry about it.

Carley leaves the room. Randy then talk with Lee.

Randy: So you actually killed somebody before.

Lee: Yes. But it wasn't on purpose. I was angry and...

Howard: Never help this guy in the first place

Randy: Howard!

Randy glares at Howard and punches him on the shoulder

Howard: What was that for?

Howard rubs his shoulder

Randy: Don't worry. We aren't afraid of you or anything.

Howard: Yeah. Besides, You just killed zombies in front of us.

Lee: But they weren't alive so I don't know if that counts.

Randy: Well as Carley said, I really don't care about what happened.

Lee: Thanks, Randy. Now let's get to work.

Lee, Randy, and Howard see the door which is blocked by a pallet and a table. Lee removes the pallet and a cane falls on the floor.

Clementine: What's that?

Lee: It's my dad's cane.

Clementine: Was he sick.

Lee: Nah, he was ok. In fact, I saw him whoop shoplifters with this. Plus, it looks very cool, like you and your hat.

Clementine: My dad gave it to me.

Lee: See, dads are smart like that.

Howard: Yeah, Unlike my dad, he's been unfair to me.

Clementine: Did he's been mean to you?

Howard: Nah, he's not. He's just stupid and weird.

Clementine: But it's not nice to talk to your dad like that

Howard: Like I said before Clementine. It's my own opinion.

Randy: Howard, Clem is just a little girl, don't you saying things like that to her.

Howard: Like I care if I said it, Cunningham.

Clementine: What about your dad, Randy? Is he a good guy?

Randy: Of course, Clementine. But he passed away when I was your age due to a car crash.

Clementine: Oh... S-sorry for your lost.

Randy: That's fine, Clem. But let's forget about that.

Clementine: Ok

Lee looks at the table.

Lee: We're gonna have to move this.

Howard: Ugh now you want me to move this table.

Randy: Hey, are you just gonna stand there or you're gonna help me and Lee move this table

Howard: I'm just gonna stand here.

Randy: Ugh

Howard: Hey, you asked

Randy: Mhm

Howard: Ok, Fine. I will but just this one.

Clementine: Can I help?

Lee: Sure.

Lee, Randy, Howard, and Clementine move the table a bit.

Clementine: Lee, do you have kids?

Lee: No.

Clementine: Do you have a family?

Lee:... What do your parents do?

Clementine: Well, my mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer.

Lee: Those sound like good jobs.

Howard: Yeah, unlike my parents. My mom's just a housewife and my dad is a worker at a business owned by McFist Industries

Lee: McFist Industries?

Howard: Why? Never heard of it before?

Lee: No

Randy: Well McFist Industries are located at Norrisville Town only.

Lee: Oh...

Randy: And the guy who owned that Industries is Hannibal McFist.

Lee: Sounds like he's owned that Business.

Randy: Yeah but he's a jerkwad.

Lee: Why are you saying like that? You hate him that much?

Howard: Yeah for one reason but let's don't want to talk about that, Lee.

Lee: Uh huh, You hating that person is none of my business

Clementine: What's your job, Lee?

Lee: I teach history.

Clementine: Like social studies?

Lee: Yeah.

Clementine:... You didn't answer my question.

Randy: I don't want to be mean but I think we should continue.

Lee, Clementine, Randy, and Howard move the table again.

Clementine: Why don't you want to talk about your family, Lee? Do they like hate you?

Lee:... I hope not.

Clementine: I'm sorry.

Lee: Don't worry, it's not your fault. Look, I'm not a bad guy. Things just happened and we didn't talk much after that.

Clementine: My parents don't talk with me when I get into trouble.

Lee: I can relate.

Howard: Me too.

Lee, Clementine, Randy, and Howard move the table one last time and...

Clementine: OW!

Clementine accidentally hurt her finger and it's bleeding.

Randy: Are you ok, Clementine?

Clementine: I hurt my finger!

Lee: Is it bleeding?

Clementine: A little.

Randy: Don't worry. I'll look for something.

Clementine: Thank you.

Randy opens the drawer and finds a bandage. He goes to Clementine.

Randy: Ok, let's see.

He touches her finger.

Clementine: OW!

Randy: Oops, sorry.

Howard: Ahh Come on, Cunningham. It's just a scratch. Let Dr. Howard Weinerman does it.

He pushes Randy and touches Clem's finger many times.

Clementine: OWWWWW!

Randy take Howard's handoff from Clem's finger.

Randy: Howard, Stop that! You're only making it worse! Sorry, my pal Howie is always like that.

Randy bandages Clementine's finger.

Lee: That was impressive, Randy.

Randy: I learned it from my mom except she bandages my ankle.

Lee: Well, good job. You would be a good big brother.

Howard: Ha, too bad he doesn't have any younger siblings.

Randy rolled his eyes at Howard

Clementine: But you do have a sister who two years older than you.

Howard: Yeah. I did tell you that yesterday.

Clementine: Is she ok?

Howard: Yeah... Look, let's just stop talking about it ok?

Clementine: Ok.

Lee tries to open the door.

Lee: It's locked.

Randy: Do you know where we can find the keys?

Lee: No idea.

Howard opens another drawer and finds a remote.

Howard: Cool! I found the remote!

Lee: That's my dad's remote.

Randy: Howard, give the remote it to Lee now.

Howard: Nope

Randy snatched the remote off of Howard's pudgy hand with tiny fingers and give it to Lee.

Howard: Hey, that's my remote! I got that first!

Randy: You mean that's Lee's Dad remote.

Howard crossing his arm and murmuring.

Lee: Ready to back to the drugstore?

Randy and Howard: Yes.

Clementine: Yes... Lee, you're not bad, right?

Lee: No.

Clementine: That lady said you killed somebody. Was he one of the things trying to eat you?

Lee:... Yes.

Clementine: And you had to protect yourself?

Lee: That's right. Ok, let's go back.

Lee, Randy, Howard, and Clementine go back into the drugstore.

Clementine pokes Randy.

Randy: What's up, Clem?

Clementine: Randy, what if my parents are home and I'm not there?

Randy doesn't know what to say and he definitely doesn't want to tell her about the answering machine.

Randy: Um... Maybe they'll find us. Track us down.

Clementine: Ok. I've got my walkie-talkie in case they want to find me.

Randy: Just stay with us until then, ok?

Clementine: Ok.

To Be Continued.


	6. Talking to the others

Chapter 6

Randy decides to talk with Carley who is working on radio and next to her are Debbie and Theresa.

Randy: Excuse me, Ms...

Carley: Carley.

Randy: Carley. You are a good shot.

Carley: Well, you don't fuck with a reporter, kid.

Randy: Indeed. You are pretty good.

Carley: Really? I'm a disaster.

Randy: I don't think so.

Carley:... Before I joined, I saw my boss getting eaten right in front of me. I was about to die until that dorky guy over there saved me.

Randy: I'm sorry.

Carley: She was an asshole, anyway.

Randy: I understand. Wait for a second, The Chubby guy saved you?

Carley: Yeah and his name is Doug(twdg). Can you believe it? Those ghouls or zombies, or whatever they're called, were about to eat me but that guy Doug(twdg) came to the rescue!

Randy: Uh huh but which Doug are you talking about Doug the chubby guy or the glasses one?

Carley rolled her eyes at Randy

Carley: The Chubby guy, of course.

Randy: Sorry, I'm really confused because they're two Dougs in our group?

Carley: Yeah, that makes me confused too.

Randy: Yeah, I never knew that Doug guy(twdg) could be the heroic type.

Carley: Yeah, He is kinda cute, in that parent's basement sort of way.

Randy: What?

Carley: Huh? Oh, nothing.

Randy: Debbie, Theresa, how did you two, Doug(rc9gn) and Bucky come here?

Debbie: We came here in Atlanta because Bucky and Doug(rc9gn) invited me and Theresa go to the camping with you and Howard.

Randy: Wait? They both invited you both?

Debbie: Yeah, when me, Theresa, Doug(rc9gn) and Bucky arrived to Atlanta, we got attacked by zombies(rc9gn) around us. Some of the zombies trying to grabbed Doug(rc9gn). And lucky for him, Carley shoot that zombie and the guy named Doug(twdg) rescued us.

Carley: When we found you guys, you looked more horrible then those monsters.

Debbie: Hey, we were scared alright?

Randy: And Doug(rc9gn) get grabbed by a zombie?

Debbie: Yeah, but we don't care if he getting bitten or not.

Carley: Debbie, it's not very nice to talk to your friend like that. (Seriously. Carley cares about Doug (rc9gn))

Debbie: Yeah. Whatever.

Theresa: After that, we met Lilly, Larry and Glenn and came here. Before you, Howard and the people that you had with you showed up.

Randy: Ok, I understand. Let's talk later.

Carley: Ok

Randy is walked to Doug(rc9gn)

Randy: Um...Doug(rc9gn), can we talk for a second?

Doug(rc9gn): What do you want, Randy? Say "Shut up, Doug" again as usual.

Randy: Yes but not now. I've never said this before but are you ok after that zombie trying to get you and Clementine?

Doug(rc9gn): Well I'm ok but just a bit chilly in my bones. Jeez, that zombie almost grabbed my leg. Oh... I almost got grabbed again, twice...

Randy: I know, Debbie told me about that.

Doug(rc9gn): And that little girl named is Clementine? And that guy over there is her dad? * looking at Lee*

Randy sign annoyed when Doug asked too many questions

Randy: Ugh... No. That's not her dad. He's... just some guy that Howard and I find in a woods until we find her. Listen, we should be called you Douglas for now on because of you and that Doug guy can be confused when we call you or him by the same name. (Yep, For now on Doug(rc9gn) is Douglas(rc9gn))

Douglas (rc9gn): Yeah, you're right, Randy. Called me Douglas for now on.

Randy: Good. Also, Shut it, Douglas!

Suddenly, Glenn's voice is heard from the walkie-talkie.

Glenn: Um hey there, it's Glenn. Hey little girl, can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the walkie-talkie or whatever?

Lee takes the walkie-talkie.

Lee: It's Lee, what's up?

Glenn: So I'm here at the Motor Inn, getting gas and then these guys showed up and... I'm stuck.

Lee: Stuck?

Glenn: Yeah. Also, these guys won't leave.

Kenny: What's up?

Lee: Glenn is in trouble. Look, Glenn, I'm coming right now to get you.

Glenn: Cool.

Lee: Hey Clem, I'm gonna borrow the walkie-talkie for a bit. I'll give it back to you when I get back.

Kenny: So what are you going to do?

Lee: Well, Doug's(twdg) not good around zombies, Bucky and Doug kid(rc9gn) has to watch the door, you gotta watch your family here, Randy and Howard will have to keep an eye on Clementine and Debbie and Theresa will have to stay here to defend the place in case something happens. I'm going to take Carley.

Kenny: You do that.

Carley: Alright.

Lee: Ok then.

Carley: Tell me when you're ready. I could use a jog.

Lee: Well, let's go now.

Carley: Ok.

Lee: Guys, keep an eye on Clementine would you?

Randy: Don't worry, Lee. I'll keep an eye on Clem.

Howard: Great! Now, we're going to babysit this little girl.

Randy: Howard, please.

Howard: Ugh, fine.

Lee and Carley leave the pharmacy.

Howard: So what do we do?

Randy: Let's wait for them for a while.

Howard: Fine. I wish I could go home and play Mczombie apocalypse instead of staying with many stranger danger especially that old fart who had a heart attack.

Randy: But we can't because many zombies are outside there.

Howard: Yeah, but why don't use your ninja suit instead.

Randy: I really need to but I can't just transform into the ninja and fight zombies besides the survivor and our friends will found out I'm missing while I'm ninja out.

The Nomicon started glowing from Randy's Hoodie

Randy: I know, Nomicon. Keep a secret identity from everyone else when I'm ninja out. Let's just save ourselves a shloomp on this one, huh.

Randy goes to talk with Doug(twdg) and Bucky.

Randy: Hello Doug(twdg), Bucky.

Bucky: Hey, Randy! It's nice to see you here when this outbreak happens during our camping trip, Zing!

Randy: Umm...Yes, Bucky. So how are things out there?

Doug(twdg): It's good so far. Wanna have a look?

Randy: I don't think I have a death wish.

Doug(twdg): Don't worry, the gate is locked so we are safe.

Randy: Maybe not now. We can wait for Lee.

Doug(twdg): Ok.

Randy:... Bucky, how about you and Douglas(rc9gn) take a break and I watch the door for you?

Bucky: Which Doug are you talking about?

Randy: Douglas, our classmate. But we should call him Douglas for now on, ok?

Bucky: Ok, Randy. Doug(rc9gn) change into Douglas, Zing!

Bucky and Douglas (rc9gn) walk away and Randy moves next to Doug(twdg).

Randy: I want to tell you something, Doug (twdg).

Doug(twdg): What is it?

Randy: Well, Carley told me that you are cute.

Doug(twdg) blushes when he hears that.

Doug(twdg): She said that?

Randy: Yes.

Doug(twdg):... Do you think she likes me?

Randy: Maybe.

Doug(twdg):... I like her too but I'm too nervous. I'm afraid of screwing it up.

Randy: Don't worry, I'm also nervous when I'm trying to confess love to Theresa.

Doug(twdg): You mean the girl over there?

Doug(twdg) pointed at Theresa who besides with Debbie and Carley which make Randy a bit blush

Randy: Y-Yeah.

Doug(twdg): Well, I think you and Theresa can make a cute couple.

Randy: R-Really? Thanks.

Doug(twdg): No problem.

Randy: We should talk later until Lee's get here

Doug(twdg): Ok.

Randy: Bucky, Douglas(rc9gn), you can watch the door again.

Bucky: Ok.

Bucky goes back on watching the door with Doug(twdg). Douglas(rc9gn) just walked to Randy without answering. Which Randy feel weird about Douglas(rc9gn). He's even quieter than usual. Randy thinks he still traumatized after the attacked.

Randy walks to Lilly who is watching Larry.

Randy: How is he doing, Lilly?

Lilly: I'm not sure I got your name?

Randy: It's Randy. Randy Cunningham.

Lilly: Lilly. My dad is Larry... Sorry for being mean earlier. I was just trying to protect the group.

Randy: Maybe.

Lilly: Now his heart is acting up again and I can't do anything. Oh, and with that friend of yours who wish my dad to die, I really don't like him.

Randy: I'm sorry, sometimes Howard can be really angry and yelled a lot at these situations. So Lilly, do you have a job?

Lilly: I work at Warner Robins. The Air Force Base.

Randy: I heard about it. Pilot?

Lilly: Nah, just mechanics stuff. I deal with a bunch of shitheads and bureaucrats all day. Sometimes a plane if I get lucky.

Randy: What's wrong with your father?

Lilly: He's got a heart condition. He had many heart attacks in the past and he had to be taken to the hospital.

Randy: I don't think that's an option right now.

Lilly: I'm just trying to keep him relaxed.

Howard walks toward Randy, Lilly and Larry.

Howard: Yeah right. Your dad got a temper in his butt.

Larry: Ah, fuck you!

Randy: Howard!

Howard: I'm just saying...

Lilly: Yeah, he doesn't mean it.

Randy: We got Clementine here, Kenny's family-

Lilly: He and I are a family!

Howard: I'm just saying that people can't handle a temper like that. It seems like you can't either.

Lilly: I'm trying to do my best. Don't act like he is the reason everything is screwed!

Randy: Howard, show some respect to Lilly.

Howard: Fine! Sorry, I didn't mean to say that.

Lilly: You should have.

Howard walked away and keep an eye on Clementine. Lilly looks at Clementine.

Lilly: Where's her mom?

Randy: In Savannah, I think.

Lilly: Oh, so Lee isn't her dad.

Randy: No. Me, Howard and Lee found her. She has been surviving all by herself. I think Clementine's parents... Didn't make it.

Lilly: Oh...

Randy: We heard the answering machine, it sounded bad out there.

Lilly:... Well, she is lucky to have you three. I'm gonna keep an eye on him.

Randy: Very well.

Howard talks with Clementine.

Howard: Hey Clem.

Clementine: Hey...

Howard: So... How are you doing?

Clementine: Not good.

Howard: Yeah.

Clementine smiles.

Clementine: But everything will be fine soon.

Howard: I hope so too

Randy walks to Clementine

Randy: Hey, have this.

Randy gives her an energy bar.

Clementine: Thank you.

Randy: No problem.

Howard: No fair. How can she have an energy bar?!

Randy: Because she's a little girl, Howard. And she needs to eat.

Howard: But I'm hungry.

Randy: So do I.

Debbie walks to Randy and Howard. And she begins to sarcasm at Howard.

Debbie: And you should go on a diet, Howard. You're too fat to running away from zombies. Not the mention, you can't fight zombies with that tiny finger of yours.

Howard: Like you're supposed to be with Theresa and Carley, Debbie Kang!

Debbie: Yeah right. I guess the apocalypse has not affected your attitude a bit, huh?

Howard: Hey, So do yours, Nerdball Kang!

Debbie: Yeah, yeah.

Debbie walks away.

Clementine: Why did she talk to you like that, Howard?

Howard: Well, let's just say that I was kind of a jerk before I arrived here.

Clementine: You were mean to people?

Howard: Maybe...

Clementine:... But did you actually want to be mean to everybody?

Howard: Not really. There is a reason.

Clementine: What is it?

Howard: Because not all realities are nice.

Clementine: I'm sorry if I...

Howard: Nah, it's fine.

Randy walks over to Kenny and his family.

Kenny: Hey Randy. Lee really gave that old man hell.

Randy: Yeah, Larry has a problem with his anger.

Kenny: Well, I guess so. Anyway, me and Kat appreciate you and Lee's support.

Katjaa: Thank you, Randy.

Kenny: But I really disappointed about what your friend, Howard says that about Duck.

Randy: Sorry about my friend. He can be out of control.

Kenny: Yeah, it's fine.

Randy: So, How's Duck doing?

Katjaa: He is just shocked, but he is ok.

Kenny: We're lucky as hell that nobody got grabbed.

Randy: I agree.

Katjaa: How's Clementine doing?

Randy: Good, I guess.

Kenny: She is a tough one.

Katjaa: She is just a little girl, Kenny.

Kenny: What did you say again, Randy? She spends days surviving on her own?

Randy: Yes.

Kenny: Not any little girl can do that.

Randy: Well, I don't want to take any more of your time so-

Kenny: Randy, can we please talk in private?

Randy: Sure.

Kenny and Randy walk away and talk.

Kenny: It's about Hershel's farm.

Randy: Oh.

Kenny: I didn't even try to save him, it's all my fault.

Randy: It's not your fault, Kenny. Things happen so fast.

Kenny: I know. But I can't stop seeing him in my head.

Randy: You didn't kill him.

Kenny: Yes I did! I couldn't saved him.

Randy: Your decision didn't kill Shawn. We aren't heroes, we can't stop disasters. (Whispered to himself) _But the ninja can_

Kenny: What did you said, Randy?

Randy: Nothing, Kenny. Try to let it go.

Kenny: Yeah, Thank you.

Kenny walks over to his family. Lee, Carley and Glenn show up.

Howard: Hey, you're back!

Lee: Yeah. Here's your walkie-talkie, Clem.

Lee gives Clementine her walkie-talkie back.

Clementine: Thank you, Lee.

Randy notices that Glenn looks sad.

Randy: What's wrong, Glenn.

Glenn:... It's nothing. I managed to get the gas.

Randy:... Ok.

Carley: How are things here?

Kenny: Well, our "friend" still has problems. He won't make it if we don't get the pills.

Lee: We need to find the keys and get the pills.

Randy: Did you find anything while you were out there, Lee?

Lee: Yeah.

Lee shows them an axe.

Howard: Cool! An Axe!

Lee: Yes. It's an Axe, Howard but not for you.

Howard: Ahhh... Come on!

Randy: Ok. Now let's find those keys.

To be Continued.


	7. Special Chapter

**Carley, Theresa and Debbie fixed the radio scenes~**

Carley: I can't get this radio to work...!

Therese: Let me find a tip how to fix a radio in my phone.

Theresa typing on her phone to find how to fix a radio

Theresa: There it is. It says " Check the batteries first." Ok, that's weird

When Debbie check the radio for batteries. It has no batteries in it.

Debbie: Hey, Carley. It doesn't have batteries in that radio?

Carley: What?

Debbie: You do know there's no batteries in this thing, right?

Carley:Oh...yeah. Of course. I knew there were no batteries.

Debbie: Oh really...?

Carley: Umm... no. Not really.

Debbie begin to act sarcasm.

Debbie:Ha! Are you serious?! What kind of reporter are you?! Everyone knows you have to check the batteries first! Even eight years old kids know how to check the batteries on their alarm clock!

Carley was pissed at Debbie's sarcasm and begin to aim her gun at Debbie, which make Debbie froze

Theresa: Hey! Hey! Don't shoot her! Debbie doesn't mean to say that words!

Carley: Fix it.

Debbie: Okay. Okay. Just chill the juice out, Carley.

Theresa: Debbie's right. Me and Debbie will get the batteries for you. Be back in a sec...

A few minutes later... Debbie and Theresa return to Carley

Theresa: Here, I found some batteries.

Carley: Thanks, Theresa.

A few more minutes later...

Theresa: Is radio's work, Carley?

Carley: No, it still isn't working. I put the batteries in... I just don't get it...

Debbie: Let me see...

Debbie check on the back of a radio...

Debbie: Huh?

When she checked, it turns out, the batteries are putting backwards.

Debbie: You... have got to the kidding me!

Debbie begin to sarcasm again.

Debbie: You put the batteries backwards, Carley!

Theresa: Debbie, please...

Debbie begin to speak Spanish language while sarcasm

Debbie: Ha! Carley's _Una_ _idiota. Consíguelo. Una idiota._

Carley had enough of Debbie's sacrasm act and aim a gun at her... again.

Debbie: Well, shoot me then. The zombies going to hear a gunshot.

Carley putting her gun down

Carley:Ugh.. That's enough, Debbie. We need to listen to this radio.

Debbie: Yeah right. I'm on it, Ma'am

To Be Continued.


	8. Pharmacy key, escape from the drugstore

Chapter 7

Lee, Randy and Howard walk over to Doug(twdg), Douglas (rc9gn) and Bucky.

Doug(twdg): Ready to have a look?

Lee: Yeah.

They open the door, go outside and they see many zombies on the street. They see some zombies eating some dead bodies.

Doug(twdg): I think I'm gonna be sick.

Howard: Me too

Douglas(rc9gn): Ugh... zombies are everywhere.

Randy: They just...

Doug(twdg): Eat. That's what they pretty much care about.

Howard: And if one gets you...

Doug(twdg): It eats you. And whatever is left of you comes back as one of them.

Lee: We have to be quiet.

Lee looks at a zombie who is stuck under a pole, he is shocked when he looks at the zombie... The zombie is his brother.

Lee: Shit...

Doug(twdg): What is it? Do you know that guy?

Lee: Yes, he worked here. I think that guy has the keys.

Doug(twdg): How do you know?

Lee shows Doug(twdg) the photo.

Lee: In this photo, that guy has the keys which we need in order to open the door and get the pills for Larry.

Bucky: Good! The sooner we get the keys from the zombie and get the pills for Larry, the better, Zing!

Doug(twdg): Yeah, but we have to distract these guys first.

Howard: So what do we do?

Lee: Maybe this could help.

Lee shows them the remote. He aims the remote at some Tv in a store, presses some buttons but it doesn't work.

Doug(twdg): Give it to me.

Lee gives Doug(twdg) the remote.

Doug(twdg): I memorised the codes so hopefully this will work.

Doug(twdg) presses the buttons and the Tv turn on and the screens are static.

Lee: Well fucking done, Doug(twdg). Guess that dork nonsense might save a life.

Doug(twdg): Who says it already hasn't.

Two zombies look at the Tv but they walk away.

Douglas(rc9gn): Well maybe not.

Howard: Shut it, Douglas(rc9gn)!

Randy: We have to break the windows so they can hear the noise.

Doug(twdg): Good idea. But how?

Lee gets his axe and breaks the lock on the gate and gets the brick. He throws the brick at the window, smashing them and the Tv can be heard. The zombies turn their attention to the Tv and they go to the store.

Doug(twdg): That will distract them for a while.

Lee: Ok, let's do it.

Randy: I got your back.

Lee takes his axe and Randy follows him. Lee and Randy approach the zombie under the pole. The zombie wakes up and tries to grab Lee but he fails. Lee bends down and talks with the zombie.

Lee: Hey, Bud. How are you doing?...

Randy: Lee, who is this guy?

Lee:... He is my brother.

Randy is shocked.

Randy: He is?

Lee: Yeah...

Lee turns his attention to his dead brother.

Lee: I saw mom and dad. It was horrible.

Doug(twdg): DID YOU FIND THEM YET?!

Lee: Give me a minute!... I'm sorry I wasn't here. But knowing you were here to protect them makes me happy.

Lee aims his axe at his brother while Randy looks. Lee hits his brother in the neck with his axe and stops moving.

Lee:...

However, his brother moves again, meaning he isn't dead.

Lee: Shit!

Randy: Oh Crap!

Lee hits his brother three times in the neck but he then hits him in the head and he stops moving. Randy checks on it and finds the keys. He shows the keys to the others and Doug(twdg) looks at the zombies.

Doug(twdg): Holy crap! RUN!

Lee and Randy look at the zombies and the zombies move away from the Tv's, they spot the two and they go after them. Lee, Randy, Howard, Doug(twdg), Douglas(rc9gn) and Bucky get back in the pharmacy, without locking the gates.

Doug(twdg): Boy, that was close.

Lee: But we did it...

Douglas(rc9gn): Hey, I'm not a type a person who loves suicide mission here!

Howard: So do us, DOUGLAS!

Lee and Randy walk over to Lilly and Larry.

Randy: We got the keys.

Lilly: God, you guys are amazing! Let's get in there.

Lee, Randy and Lilly enter the office, Lee uses the keys and opens the door. When Lee enters the room, the alarm is ringing.

Lee: Shit!

Lilly: Oh no!

Randy: Give me a break!

Lilly: Hurry!

Lee, Lilly and Randy run in and grab the pills.

The zombies hear the alarm and they go towards the pharmacy. The group is starting to move.

Kenny: We gotta get in my truck and get out here!

Lilly: Do it fast! I gotta get my dad out of here!

Kenny: I don't plan on dilly-dallying! Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me. Debbie, Theresa, Douglas(rc9gn) and Bucky, you guys will protect us from those monsters.

Theresa, Debbie and Bucky: I'm on it.

Douglas(rc9gn): Wait, are you sure, Kenny?! I can't just..

Debbie: Just shut up, Douglas(rc9gn) and do what Kenny said!

Kenny: Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here.

Glenn: You got it!

Kenny: Doug(twdg), Carley, Lee, Randy, Howard, you guys make sure our defences stay til then.

Howard: Ahh I hate this

Kenny: Follow what I said, Howard! And Lee, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck.

Lee: Here you go!

Lee throws the axe to Kenny.

Doug(twdg): Guys, the gate isn't locked anymore!

Kenny: Shit! You guys, get on it!

Kenny gets out.

Theresa: Randy. Take my twirling stick to protect yourself!

Theresa gives Randy the twirling stick.

Randy: Thanks, Theresa!

Theresa gets out and Doug(twdg), Carley, Glenn, Howard guard the door.

Lee: Stay away from the windows, Clem.

Lee, Randy Howard rush over, Glenn runs off and they guard the door with the rest.

Doug(twdg): Guys, if we don't make out of this, just want you guys to know, you guys are great!

Randy: Umm thank you, Doug(twdg)!

Howard: SHUT UP, DOUG(twdg)!

Suddenly, the Nomicon glowing in Randy's jacket

Randy: *Whispering* Not now, Nomicon. I need to guard the door.

Carley: Doug(twdg), if we don't make out of this, just want you to know-

The zombies are about to burst in but Randy, Howard, Lee, Doug(twdg) and Carley push the door.

Doug(twdg): What did you say?

Carley: Huh?

Doug(twdg): You said I should know-

The zombies burst in through the walls.

Carley: SHIT!

Lee: Are you sure you know what you are doing?

Carley: Oh shit!

Carley shoots two zombies in the head and runs off to shoot other zombies.

Lee: Ok then. Clementine, find something to block the door! Something really strong, ok?

Clementine: Ok!

The zombies push again but Lee, Doug(twdg), Randy and Howard push back.

Lee: Clementine, did you find anything?!

Clementine: Nothing! Oh, wait!

Clementine runs to the office.

Howard: Clem, wait!

Howard runs after Clementine.

Randy: HOWARD!

Doug(twdg): The windows are screwed!

Lee: GO! RANDY, GO GET HOWARD AND CLEMENTINE!

Randy: OK!

Doug(twdg) runs to block the windows. The zombies push again and Lee tries to push but it's much difficult without Carley, Doug(twdg), Randy and Howard. Clementine and Howard are in the office, she spots the cane and when she is about to grab it, a zombie shows up, she and Howard scream. Randy shows up as well.

Randy: GET AWAY FROM HER AND MY BEST FRIEND, YOU MONSTER!

Randy uses a twirling stick and hit the zombie in the chest and saves Clementine and Howard

Randy: Are you guys ok?

Howard: Yeah

Clementine: Yeah. Here's the cane.

Randy: Good job, Clem!

Randy takes the cane. He, Howard and Clem get back to the others.

Randy: Lee, take it!

Lee takes the cane and puts locks the door with it. Suddenly, a zombie grabs Carley by her leg.

Carley: FUCK! I'm out of ammo! Lee, the purse!

Doug(twdg) gets grabbed by many zombies at the window.

Doug(twdg): AHHHH! GET THEM OFF ME!

Carley: LEE!

Doug(twdg): LEE!

Howard: OH MAN!

Lee, Clementine, Randy and Howard are panicking.

Lee: Howard! Help Carley and me and Randy help Doug(twdg)!

Randy and Howard: OK!

Howard gets the ammo from Carley's purse, throws it at Carley, she puts the ammo in the gun and shoots the zombie.

Carley: Thanks!

Lee and Randy run to Doug(twdg). They're pulling Doug(twdg) away from the windows.

Doug(twdg): Thanks.

Kenny shows up.

Kenny: Let's go!

Kenny, Doug(twdg), Carley and Howard run away and Larry shows up. Suddenly, a zombie grabs Clementine and she falls down. Lee rushes over and kicks the zombie many times and lets Clem go. Clem gets up and runs to Larry who holds the door. Randy run to Larry as well and they are waiting for Lee. The zombie is not dead, it's approaching Lee and Lee runs to Larry and Larry stops him.

Larry: You're not coming with us you son of a bitch!

Larry punches Lee and he falls on the ground.

Clementine: NO!

Randy: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, LARRY!?

Larry grabs Randy and he runs away, leaving Lee to die. Kenny shows up, he aims his axe and hits the zombie in the head.

Kenny: I'm not letting somebody else gets eaten today!

Lee grabs Kenny's hand.

Kenny: Especially a good friend.

Lee and Kenny get out and Lee closes the door.

To be Continued.


	9. The Motor Inn

Chapter 8

The group is at the Motor Inn where Lee, Carley, and Glenn were. Lily, Randy, Theresa, Debbie, and Bucky clear up all the dead bodies. Lee looks at this photo and then he hears some shots and some screams far away. He decides to check everybody. He goes to Glenn first.

Lee: Hey Glenn.

Glenn is listening to the radio in his car.

Glenn: I have to go.

Lee: Why?

Glenn: I have friends in Atlanta. I have to rescue them.

Lee: Maybe it's for the best.

Glenn: Yeah...

Lee looks at Lilly. He waves at her and she looks down for a bit, but she then glares at Lee and walks away.

Lee: Go and save your friends, Glenn.

Glenn: Thanks, Lee... Hey, about that girl...

Lee: We couldn't save her. It was her choice to kill herself.

Glenn: You told Carley to give her the gun.

Lee: I did.

Glenn: Maybe you're right. I don't think I could do stuff like that. Anyway, I know you guys are going to be ok.

Lee: Thanks, man.

Glenn gets in his car and drives away. Randy walks over to Debbie, Bucky, Theresa, and Howard.

Randy: Hey guys.

Theresa: Hey, Randy. We heard about what Larry did in the drugstore.

Randy: Yeah.

Howard: That jerk! I swear man, he is going to get us all killed.

Theresa: We can't do anything about it, Howard.

Randy: Hey Theresa, here's your Twirling stick.

Randy gives Theresa her twirling stick back.

Theresa: Thank you, Randy. Howard told us that you use my twirling stick to protect him and that little girl.

Randy: Yeah and also her named is Clementine

Bucky: Wow, that was so brave of you!

Debbie: Yeah, I don't know if I can do something like that.

Theresa: Wow, Randy. You had a braveness to protect a little girl. I wish I could be like you.

Randy blushes

Randy: Umm...Thanks, Theresa. Also, I really hate to says this but where's Douglas(rc9gn)?

Howard: He's right there, helping Carley carrying several boxes over there. Why are you care about him?

Randy: Well, it's hard to explain. After he and Clementine been attacked by that zombie from that toilet, he became quieter than usual.

Debbie: Hmm.. maybe he's a bit traumatized, I think.

Howard: Really, Cunningham?! You're the only one cares about Douglas(rc9gn)?!

Randy: Yeah, yeah, Howard. Maybe we should talk later.

Lee walks over to Kenny and Katjaa.

Lee: Hey Kenny.

Kenny: Hey.

Lee: Thanks for picking me up.

Kenny: No problem. Hey Lee, you do know that Clementine is going to see more horrible things, right?

Lee: Yeah.

Kenny: But with you and those two boys, I think she is in safe hands.

Lee: Thanks, Kenny.

Kenny: You got it.

Randy looks at Doug(twdg) who had to confess his love to Carley

Doug(twdg): Ok, Doug(twdg),it's now or never.

Doug walks over to Carley and Douglas(rc9gn).

Carley: I think that's all the box that we checked. Thanks for your help, Douglas(rc9gn)

Douglas(rc9gn): You're welcome

Douglas(rc9gn) smiles. He has never been thank by everyone since everybody always hates him and treated him badly

Doug(twdg): Hey Douglas, you can talk to your friends now while I'm talking to Carley.

Douglas(rc9gn): Ok.

Douglas(rc9gn) walked away.

Doug(twdg): Ummmm hey Carley.

Carley: Oh, hey Doug(twdg).

Doug(twdg): I... I...

Carley: What is it?

Doug(twdg): I... I have something to tell you.

Carley: Yes?

Doug(twdg): I think I have felt on you. That I love you

Carley: R-Really...

Doug(twdg): Yeah. Um... Excuse me, I need to go to fix... something.

Doug(twdg) begins to walk away.

Carley: Doug(twdg), wait!

Doug(twdg) turns to Carley.

Doug(twdg): What is it?

Carley moves closer to Doug(twdg) and kisses him on the cheek and he is blushing.

Carley: You really are something more than a nerd.

Carley walks away and Doug(twdg) smiles at her. Randy was watching and he is happy for both Doug(twdg) and Carley. Randy walks to Doug(twdg)

Randy: Hey, Doug(twdg).

Doug(twdg): Oh hey, Randy. About at the Drugstore, Thanks again for saving me. I was about to get pulled out by monsters.

Randy: Actually Lee and I did save you. And yeah, you're welcome. I see you confess your love to Carley.

Doug(twdg): Yeah and she... accept me.

Randy: Yeah. She did.

Doug(twdg): Hey why don't you just do the same to Theresa since you like her.

Randy: I... I really want to but not now. We should talk later.

Lee walks over to Duck and Clementine who is near the RV. Duck is talking about some cartoon, Clementine looks sad.

Lee: Hey, Duck, you guys wanna cool it for a minute?

Duck: Sorry.

Duck walk away and Lee bends down.

Lee: I'm sorry there aren't a lot of kids here.

Clementine: No, it's not that. I got grabbed again, twice...

Lee: But Randy and I were there.

Clementine: I fell, and my walkie-talkie broke. Glenn had the other one.

Lee: I'm sorry.

Clementine: It's ok, I know I have to be tough. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's how I used to talk with mom and dad. And now it's gone, it's gone!

Lee: Maybe we can fix it somehow.

Clementine: Maybe...

Larry: Hey Lee, come here for a sec.

Lee: Sorry, I have to talk to him.

Lee goes to talk with Larry.

Lee: What do you want?

Larry: You like my daughter.

Lee: Her dad tried to kill me so...

Larry: Well, he did that because he knows that Lee Everett is a killer. And you better stay away from her! You hear me?

Larry moves closer to Lee.

Larry: I know who you are. And I don't give a shit about what happens to you! But if anything happens to my daughter, or to that little girl or those two boys, you watch your ass.

Larry walks away.

Lilly: Hey Lee, do you have a second?

Lee looks at Larry who is glaring at him. Lilly walks over to Lee.

Lilly: My dad would be dead if it wasn't for you and Randy.

Lee:... I don't think I belong here.

Lilly: You can't be like that. We're glad to have you here.

Lee smiles at Lilly.

"Hey, your name is Lee, right"

Lee turns around and he sees Douglas(rc9gn)

Lee: Yes, I'm Lee. You must be Douglas(rc9gn)

Douglas(rc9gn): Yes and I want to say thanks for saving me from the zombie back at the drugstore.

Lee: Well I only trying to save Clementine, to be honest.

Douglas(rc9gn): Oh ok.

Lee: Are you okay?

Douglas(rc9gn): I'm ok. It just I'm a bit frighting after the attacked.

Lee thinks Douglas(rc9gn) is not okay.

Lee: Relax. At least you didn't get bitten. Just forget about it and get on with it.

Douglas(rc9gn): Ok.

Lee: I'll talk to you later.

Douglas(rc9gn): Ok. See ya.

Randy goes to check on Clementine.

Randy: Hey, Clem. What's wrong?

Clementine: My walkie-talkie broke.

Randy: Oh... You should tell Doug(twdg) to fix it for you. Your walkie-talkie will be fine in no time, ok?

Clementine smiles at Randy.

Clementine: Ok, thanks, Randy.

Randy: No problem, Clementine.

Suddenly, everybody hears some shoots.

Kenny: I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing.

Lilly: I hope so too.

Kenny: This motor inn's pretty damn dependable. We block off entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch and we could stay here until the military rolls through.

Lilly: I actually agree with that plan.

Lee: Me too.

Kenny: We've got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got lights. There are worse places to call home.

Lilly: Yeah, you're right. You know guys, I think it's going to be ok.

Suddenly, the power goes out, and the motor inn is in complete darkness.

Howard: Hey! Who turned out the light?!

Bucky: I can't see anything! Blackout Zing!

The screen fades to black.

(Done! It's done! I finally reached episode 2!)

 **Preview**...

Lee: I thought we'd be fine if we survived the walkers. Never expected that they'd starve us out

Theresa: Randy, I'm worried about you. I want you to have this. I noticed You start feeling weak. *Giving Randy an energy bar*

Randy: I don't need it, Theresa. You can have it.

Lee: How you doing, Clementine?

Clementine: I'm really hungry, Lee.

Howard: Cunningham, I know you, me and all this group are starving. You better use your ninja suit to help this group!

Randy: I can't, Howard! The Nomicon says not to use it, it will blow up my cover! Everybody thinks I'm missing when the ninjas appear!

Man: Howdy, I'm Andrew St. John. We're from St. John Dairy.

Lee: It's Beautiful.

Bucky: Wow, Farm.

Douglas(rc9gn): I've never been on a farm before.

Katjaa: I never did thank you for saving Duck from the walkers back at Hershel's Farm.

Kenny: Something's coming, Lee, Randy. There's gonna be a war.

Randy: Those walkers and bandits won't scare me.

Bandits: You fucked with us! Now we'll gonna take what we want!

Mark: There's too many of 'em! ARRRGGGGGG!

Randy: Mark!

Lilly: *Talk to Lee and Randy* You both NEVER liked my dad! Even back at the Drug Store when everyone thought Kenny's kid bit, you guys went out of the way to side against him...

Teen boy: This isn't happening.

Man: No more, please... No more, please... Lee! Please!

 **Preview Ends**...


	10. Special Chapter 2

Episode 1 - Special Chapter 2

 **This is when Douglas(rc9gn), Bucky, Debbie, and Theresa arrive at the Atlanta when the outbreak started and they met Carley and Doug(twdg)**

 **Also, I changed Douglas(rc9gn) to Doug(rc9gn) first**

At the Atlanta, Bucky, Debbie, Doug(rc9gn), Theresa was in the bus and they finally arrive in Atlanta and bus stops. The teens get out of the bus.

Debbie: Ugh… finally, we arrive in Atlanta.

Theresa: Yeah, it was a long trip.

Bucky: Yeah, and too bad Randy and Howard aren't with us as they want to enjoy the camping in Atlanta.

Debbie: Yeah but if those idiots came late, I'm gonna kick their butts

Doug(rc9gn): Come on, Debbie. I know those numbskulls gonna be late just like they late for class.

Debbie: Yeah but they late for class are none of your business, Doug(rc9gn).

The teen look around and Bucky finds the forest near Atlanta.

Bucky: There's the forest.

Theresa: You really have a good eye, huh?

Bucky: Of course! I love forests and mother nature! ZING!

The teens start entering the forest to find the spot to camp.

Theresa: Yeah and also did you tell Randy and Howard about you invited me and Debbie to their camp.

Bucky: Oh umm…. not really.

Debbie: Seriously, Hensletter?! That means they didn't know you invited us!

Bucky: Yeah, but look we're here now, you can't go back to Norrisville. It's too far away to go back.

Debbie: Well fine if those idiots either came late or didn't arrive, I'm gonna blame you for that.

As the four teens walk into the forest, they suddenly found a woman who walks slowly.

Doug(rc9gn): Hey look, there's a woman walking in the woods.

Theresa: Why she's in the forests?

Debbie: I don't know, take fresh air or take a walk.

Bucky waves at the woman

Bucky: Hey, ma'am, nice afternoon, huh?!

The woman turns around and she's actually a zombie. Bucky, Debbie, Doug(rc9gn) and Theresa were shocked.

Doug(rc9gn): Holy Cheese!

Bucky: Zombies!

Theresa: RUN!

The teen run and they are trying to get out of the forest and more zombies show up and this scares Bucky, Debbie, Doug(rc9gn) and Theresa even more. They see the road and they managed to get out of the woods and run from the zombies. The teens stop running and catch their breath after running.

Theresa: Where… huh… those huh…zombies come huh….from?

Debbie: I have no idea but we need to get out of -

Suddenly, they heard a scream from the other side of the road. The teens saw a woman tries to run from the zombies but unfortunately, the woman got surrounded by the zombies and been eaten to death.

Doug(rc9gn): That's horrible! I'm gonna be sick!

Debbie: Shut it, Doug(rc9gn)! Your scream can make them hear!

Unfortunately, the zombies hear and see the teens

Theresa: Too late! RUN!

As the teens running away, the zombies block their path and the zombies are everywhere

Bucky: We're Trapped!

Doug(rc9gn): AHHH!

Doug(rc9gn) gets grabbed by a zombie

Doug(rc9gn): HELP ME!

Before the zombie bites him, the zombie gets shot by a woman at the vehicle along with the chubby guy with her.

Chubby guy: Come on, kids! Inside now!

A chubby guy tells the teens to go inside his vehicle. The teens get inside the vehicle and the Chubby drove the vehicle fast before the zombies get them.

Bucky: Phew, that was close. Thanks for saving us, Mrs…

The woman: Carley. Names Carley.

Doug(rc9gn): Thanks for saving me, Carley.

Carley: It's fine, kid. And who are you, people?

Theresa: Names, Theresa Fowler.

Debbie: Debbie Kang

Bucky: Bucky Hensletter

Doug(rc9gn): It's Douglas but Doug for short.

The Chubby Guy spoke

Chubby Guy: Really? My name is Doug too.

Debbie: Wow, what a coincidence.

Doug(twdg): Yeah. Where are your kids from?

Theresa: We're from Norrisville.

Carley: Norrisville? That's far away from here but how did you kids get to Atlanta.

Debbie: We arrived here using a bus and waiting for our friends, Randy and Howard.

Carley: Oh...

Doug(twdg): Yeah but we need to find somewhere safe.

Carley: I agree with that. What about you, kids?

The teens answered

Debbie: Yeah.

Theresa: Sure.

Doug(rc9gn): I'm fine with that.

Bucky: Of course.

Doug(twdg): That's great to hear


	11. Special Chapter 3

Randy Shloomp into a Nomicon short scenes

Randy and Howard are in the motel room. They are on their beds (in the motel room have two single beds) and Howard is sleeping while Randy staring at the ceiling and thought to himself.

Randy: Do I need to be The Ninja to protect the group? If I did, I ...

Suddenly, The Nomicon glowed from Randy's Jacket on the nightstand

Randy: I know, Nomicon. But I need to use the ninja suit to protect the group.

He opens the book and his spirit was quickly pulled in. Inside the book, Randy was on the ground and found the first ninja standing in front of him.

Randy: First Ninja, I really want to tell you that innocent people are in danger during the apocalypse. And how do I stop those walkers?

First Ninja: I know, Ninja but this secret is still secret. You need to keep it, no matter what.

Randy: I know, you already told me for like thousand times. But I can't. Those walkers are everywhere and I need to protect the group. But it will risk the ninja secret because if I turn into The Ninja, everyone will begin suspiciously about where I'm gone when the Ninja's appears.

First ninja: The Ninja isn't allowed to tell anyone about the Ninja's secret identity in order to keep the Ninja safe and prevent from being destroyed. You must keep the secret at any cost!

Randy: But...

First Ninja took the ninja mask from Randy's pocket and the ground begins to break and Randy falls as his spirit is lifted back into the real world. Randy took the Nomicon book, trying to open it but refused to open for Randy.

Randy: Seriously?! You're not going to help me?! Fine! I will protect the group without your help and the mask!

Howard woke up as he heard Randy's yelled

Howard: Who do you talking to, Cunningham!? I'm trying to sleep!

Randy: Nothing, Howard. Just go to sleep.

Howard closed his eyes as he asleep and Randy look at the nomicon in anger and put in his jacket, went to bed and falls asleep.

 **That's all the story about why Randy can't turn into the Ninja during the apocalypse because the first ninja and the nomicon won't let the secret been known by everyone.**

 **And also the first ninja also took Randy's mask to prevent him from wearing because it will risk the ninja secret. If Randy did, everyone will begin suspicious about Randy's missing when the Ninja's appears.**

 **I know it does not make any sense to y'all but for me, it does make sense. Even my boyfriend thinks it doesn't make sense. Well, that's all I want to say to you all**...


	12. Starved For Shoob

Chapter 1

 **(Three Months Later...)**

It's been three months since the group moved to the motor inn. In the forest, there's a walkers eating something. Lee approaches the walker and hits him in the head with the axe. Suddenly, Mark shows up.

Mark: Dammit. What'd they get this time?

Lee: Looks like a rabbit.

We see the corpse of a rabbit.

Mark: Well, that's another meal lost.

Lee and Mark walk in the forest.

Mark: I can't believe we went through all that commissary food in 3 months! It seemed like so much at the time.

Lee: Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door.

Mark: Yeah, except then I'd probably BE food by now. Trust me, I have no regrets!

Lee: A rabbit's hardly a meal, Mark, but... I'd take it. We're all hungry.

Mark: No kidding. Last night, I heard Douglas(rc9gn) talking while he's asleep. He's having a nightmare about the walkers are trying to grabbed and bitten him. This is more than a several times he had a same nightmare.

Lee: Well, Douglas(rc9gn) is just a bit traumatized, he needs a space after the attacked at the drugstore.

Mark: Yeah. When I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand.

Lee: We're all on edge. Just cut her some slack.

Mark: Yeah. Also, both Doug(twdg) and Howard are driving me insane! With Doug(twdg) talking about pies and Howard talking about fried chicken and nacho cheese. To be honest, I would do anything to eat a nacho cheese right now.

Lee: Yeah, I know.

Mark:Yeah, I wish I knew for sure how much food we have left.

Lee: Not enough. According to Lilly we've just about hit the last of our food reserves. Some people might have to go without tonight.

Mark: You mean "Lilly's Lottery" again. Kenny, Howard and Debbie are gonna be pissed.

Lee: She thinks everyone should have an equal chance of missing a meal.

Mark: You think Kenny and Howard are having any more luck than we are out here?

Lee: I sure hope so.

Mark: Yeah, between the lack of food and Kenny & Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the Motor Inn. You know Kenny's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running. And Debbie wanna leave this motor Inn too.

Lee: He's got a wife and son to look out for. Debbie's just annoyed because of how Lilly and Larry are ordering her around, she's gonna bring her friends with her too.

Mark: And they're safest in a big group. Going out on their own will get them ALL killed. Can't blame him, though - did you see how Larry was going off on him, Debbie, Theresa, Bucky and Douglas(rc9gn)? What's the old guy's deal anyway? Seems like he's got a problem with you in particular.

Lee and Mark spot a crow.

Lee: Larry's just looking out for his daughter.

Mark: Hey, I know Lilly. She can take care of herself. He needs to take that energy and put it towards finding us some more food. And I know Lilly thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle! He's a walking piledriver! I know me and Douglas(rc9gn) wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him! And didn't he punch you in the face one time?

Lee: Knocked me flat.

The crow sits on a branch. Lee and Mark hide behind a huge stone and Mark tries to shoot it.

Lee: Don't. Gunshot'll bring walkers. One bird's not worth it.

Mark: I know... I'm just... really frickin' hungry.

The crow goes away. Suddenly, a scream is heard.

Mark: SHIT! Is that Kenny or Howard?!

Lee: I don't know. Come on!

Lee and Mark run in the forest. They find three people. Two are some high school boys and one is a adult who's leg is trapped in a bear trap.

Mark: Jesus Christ...

Teen boy 1: Oh shit! No. No... Please don't kill us! We just want to help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!

Kenny and Howard show up.

Kenny: Lee! You guys ok?

Howard: What the juice just happened?!

Man: Get it off! Get it off! Goddamnit, get it off me!

Teen boy 2: Travis, maybe they can help!

Travis: These might be the same guys that raided our camp and... We barely got away from that!

Mark: What guys?

Kenny: And what the fuck there's a bear trap out here?!

Howard: Who raided your camp?!

Teen boy 2: I-i don't know! Guys with guns!

Travis: Please! We won't bother you, I swear!

Lee: It's ok. We're not gonna hurt you.

Travis: Don't listen to them, Ben! Please, just let us go! We're not a threat to you!

Kenny: Kid, chill out! We'll try to help you, but you've got to shut the fuck up!

Howard: Can we just leave this crazy shoobies, Lee!

Mark: No, Howard! We won't! Lee, this is fucked up. We've gotta help 'em.

Teen boy 2: PLEASE!

Travis: Ben, shut up! My dad was special forces, I know what I'm doing!

Ben: Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever, I don't care! Please!

Lee: We've gotta get him out of there.

Man: Oh God, thank you!

Kenny: Fine, but you've gotta hurry!

Mark checks the trap.

Mark: Lee, this trap's been altered. There's is no release latch.

Howard: What?! How does impossible that bear trap had no release latch?! Every Bear trap always had a release latch!

Travis turns around and he looks scared.

Travis: Oh no...

The walkers appear.

Howard: AHHHH! They coming!

Kenny: Shit! Walkers! It's now or never, Lee!

Man: Please... get me out of this!

Lee: Mark, get the boys back! Kenny, keep those walkers off of me! Howard, I need your help!

Howard: Man, this stinks!

Kenny and Mark shoot at the walkers while Lee and Howard are trying to free the man.

Howard: ARGGG... STUPID WONKIN' BEAR TRAP!

Lee: There is one option but you won't like it at all.

Howard: What is it?

Lee looks at the man sadly.

Lee: I will have to cut off his leg.

Howard: WHAT?!

Man: No! No! Try the trap again!

Lee: I'm sorry..

Howard: Ugh... I don't wanna see it!

Howard covers his eyes. Lee aims his axe and hits the man's leg with the axe.

Man: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Lee hits him again.

Man: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Lee hits him again.

Man: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lee hits him one more time and cuts off his leg. The man passes out. The others see this.

Travis: Oh God!

Travis pukes when he sees his teacher.

Mark: Is he?

Lee: He passed out.

Howard: Ahhh... That's Shnasty!

Kenny: If he's alive, grab him and let's go!

Mark grabs the man and he, Howard, Kenny, Lee and Ben are trying to run away while Travis is still puking.

Lee: Behind you!

Ben: Travis!

Travis turns around and a walker approaches him. He is scared and falls down. The walkers eat him.

Ben: NOOOO!

The screen fades to black.

To be continued…


	13. Handling Food Rations

Chapter 2

At the motor inn, everybody is at the hotel. Larry and Randy is working on a fence, Bucky and Duck are drawing and Katjaa is next to Duck, Carley is sleeping on a couch, Debbie is sitting on a chair, Theresa are twirled her twirling stick, Doug(twdg) are working on some sort of defense system, Clementine playing soccer with Douglas(rc9gn) and Lilly's on the RV being on watch. Suddenly, she sees the bushes moving and she aims her rifle at the bushes. She whistles and everybody hides. She is about to shoot and... Lee and the others show up.

Lee: Get the gates open! We've got wounded.

Lilly: Shit. What the hell are they doing?

Randy and Doug(twdg) open the gates and the others come through.

Theresa: Guys, what's going on?

Randy: Howard, what happened?

Larry: Who the hell are they?!

Clementine: Lee, are you okay?

Katjaa: Get him into the truck. I'll see what I can do.

Kenny: Kat, can you fix him?

Katjaa: Jesus, Ken! I-I don't know...

Lilly: LEE! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!

Kenny: Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute!

Larry: HEY, Watch your mouth!

Lilly: No, I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!

Lee: I thought we could save his life! I'm the one who took his leg, that makes me responsible.

Howard: They could of died, but we left one of them in a forest!

Randy: What?! You guys left another one behind?!

Larry: Well that was a stupid thing to do, Lee!

Lilly: We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on OUR group! Right here. right now.

Douglas(rc9gn): Come on, let's calm down and-

Larry and Howard: Shut it, Douglas(rc9gn)!

Carley: Hang on! We haven't talked with these people yet, maybe they CAN be helpful!

Debbie: Yeah! You guys thought that Mark was useless but he wasn't when he brought us foods.

Larry: Nobody asked your opinion, brat!

Debbie: Will you stop being so mean?!

Mark: Come on, Lilly. These are people! People trying to survive just like us. We've gotta stick together to survive!

Lilly: The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us, but that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?!

Ben: Ummm, no.

Mark: Fine, you guys fight it out, then. Welcome to the family, kid.

Mark walks away.

Clementine: Come over here and see what I drew.

Ben: What? No, I...

Bucky appears at Ben's left side

Clementine: Just come on, okay?

Bucky: Clem's right, Let's calm down and if you want something to laugh about, I can zing about it for you.

Clementine and Bucky drag Ben away.

Kenny: You know, you like to think you are the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!

Carley: Oh come on. You're being dramatic!

Kenny and Lilly glare at Carley.

Carley: Everything turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not gonna be a part of that.

Debbie: Me too, I'm tired of you two fighting all the time like wild animals.

Carley, Debbie, Douglas(rc9gn) and Theresa walk away.

Lilly: Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food there was enough to go around, but now it's running out. Suddenly, I'm a goddamn nazi!

Lee: It doesn't matter who's in charge! Those people are here now. I guess we just have to decide what happen next.

Kenny: No Lee, it does matter! ONE person can't be in charge of EVERYTHING! You know, it might feel safe for you to sit on the fence, but sooner or later you're gonna have to decide whose side you're on.

Howard: Kenny's right. Yeah, you're in charge of the food and all, but you can't decide who lives and who dies.

Randy: Well I'm on my BFF sides too. Kenny's really had to do the right thing for this group and his family

Kenny smiles at Randy and Howard.

Lilly: Really?

Kenny: You weren't there. Lee, it's your choice.

Kenny walks away.

Larry: I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girl's got more balls than all of you combined!

Howard: Yeah right. Like you and your daughter are cool enough to be a bossy around.

Randy: Howard, please.

Larry: Why you!

Lilly: Dad, please. Why don't you go help Mark with the wall?

Larry glaring at Lee, Randy, and Howard and begin to walks away and bummed Doug(twdg) on purpose.

Howard: I really hate this old fart.

Randy: Me too, Big H.

Howard: *Yawn* Well, I better take a nap.

Howard walks away and goes to his motel room to take his napping time.

Lilly: You two think this is easy for me? Everyone's starting to hate me because of I'M the one that rations the food. But NOBODY else wants to!

Lilly goes and picks up the rations.

Lilly: You know what? I'm not doing it tonight. You both do it. There's today's food rations, but there's not enough everyone! Good luck, you two.

Lilly gives Lee four rations while she give Randy five rations and she walks away. Everybody looks at both Randy and Lee and then they turn their backs. They only have nine food items for seventeen hungry people.

Randy: Oh man, this is the worst.

Lee: I know.

Randy: We only have nine rations for everyone.

Lee: I know, Randy. I know.

Lee and Randy walk over to Katjaa.

Lee: Is he going to be okay?

Katjaa: I don't know. Can you give me a hand real quick?

Lee: Sure. What do you need?

Katjaa: Just apply some pressure here while I try to close this up. You know, I thought I was starting to get used to this. Sewing up people's injuries...

Randy: Well, you really need to rescue this man's life, Katjaa.

Katjaa: Thanks, Randy. But, I mean, cuts and bruises are one thing, but Lee, this man has no leg!

Lee: I did the right thing.

Katjaa: Yeah... I know ya did. The right thing is just scary sometimes I guess... Well, you've done all you can, Lee. Thanks for the help. You both go ahead and check on the others. I need a little space here anyway.

Lee and Randy walk away

Randy: What happened when you, Mark, Kenny and Howard at the forest and what happened to this man's leg?

Lee: Me, Mark, Kenny, and Howard found that man with his leg caught by a bear trap.

Randy: But bear trap was supposed to have a release latch.

Lee: I know but the one that I found in the forest, had no release latch

Randy: And you cut off his leg.

Lee: Yeah

Randy: Ughhhh... Let's give this food to others. I think they're hungry.

Lee walks over to Ben, Bucky, Clementine, and Duck. Lee begins to talk to Clementine

Lee: How ya doing, Clementine?

Clementine: Okay.

Lee: Where's your hat?

Clementine: I don't know. Can you help me find it?

Lee: Sure. When did you lose it?

Clementine: I had it couple of days ago.

Lee: I promise if I find it, I'll let you know.

Clementine: Thank you.

Lee: Okay, Clem. I've got to take care of some things. Why don't you go back to playing with Duck for a while?

Clementine: Okay

Lee talks to Ben.

Lee: Hey.

Ben: Hey, Is my friend gonna make it?

Lee: I don't know, but Katjaa will do her best. I promise

Ben: I can't believe you chopped off his leg.

Lee: There was no other way. So who are you, people? Our groups gonna want to know.

Ben: I'm Ben. Ben Paul. The man you saved is the band director at my school. We all came down from Stone Mountain for the playoffs when... when everything happened.

Bucky: Wow, good to know about your school, Mister. Are you playing football or what?

Ben: No. Not football... I'm a marching band member.

Bucky: Wow, really! I'm a marching band member too and I'm a triangle-playing.

Bucky begins to stand up, grab a triangle and his dinger and begin to play it

Lee: Bucky, please. Triangle sound will attract walkers.

Bucky: Oh sorry, Lee. Better not to make walkers come to ZING!

Bucky sits down and continues to draw.

Ben: Is he always like that?

Lee: Yeah, he is and his name is Bucky Hensletter.

Ben: Well, it's good to know about this little guy.

Lee: Yeah. How are you holding up, kid?

Ben: Uh, well, I, uh... I keep wondering if I could have done something to help, you know? Some kind of... I don't know. Something.

Lee: I'm sure you did all you could.

Ben: Yeah, maybe.

Lee: Relax, we'll get your friend back to normal in no time.

Ben: I sure hope so.

Randy looks at Debbie who looks angry and talks to herself.

Randy: Hey Debbie.

Debbie: That stupid, loud-mouthed Lilly! Telling us what to do all the time! Her and her stupid dad! One day, I'm gonna tear her and her dad into shreds one day!

Randy: I understand, Debbie. But you need to calm down.

Debbie: What do you expect me to do?! She's bossing everybody around!

Randy: I know, but beating up people isn't the answer.

Debbie: Yeah, whatever.

Randy: What's wrong?

Debbie: It's Lilly and Larry. They are bossing us around every day. Yesterday, I, Theresa and Douglas(rc9gn) were in the forest, hunting and we found a deer. Douglas(rc9gn) was about to shoot with a sniper rifle but the walker showed up and eat the deer. Larry was angry and he yelled at Douglas(rc9gn) and he walked away with a sad and disappointed face. After that, I told Larry to cool it but he slaps me in the face.

Randy: Jeez, that's harsh.

Debbie: Yeah, it is. I hope Kenny will manage to get the RV working so then I will get away from Lilly and Larry for good.

Randy: Maybe you should tell them to stop being bossy and that's it.

Debbie: And get another slap from Larry? No thanks.

Randy: Anyway, Lilly wants me and Lee to handout the rations.

Debbie: Well that's wonk.

Randy: Yeah. Here have some.

Randy gives Debbie an orange.

Debbie: Thanks. Hey, can you give Theresa a ration too? She looks like she is about to passed out if she doesn't receive food.

Randy: Ok.

Randy walks over to Theresa.

Randy: Hey Theresa.

Theresa: Hey Randy.

Randy: Well Debbie told me that you're hungry, so...

Randy gives Theresa an energy bar.

Theresa: Thanks but you can have it.

Randy: What?

Theresa: Randy, you need to take it. You're starting to get weak. I'm worried about you

Randy: I know, Theresa. But I won't let a girl like you get hungry either. You're going to passed out if you didn't eat anything.

Theresa: *sighed* Ok but I'm only doing this for you.

Randy: Don't mention it.

Randy walks over to Doug(twdg) who are working on their defense system.

Randy: Hey Doug(twdg)

Doug(twdg) jumps back when he hears Randy's called his name and hits his head against the defense system.

Doug(twdg): Ouch!

Doug(twdg) get up and turns to Randy

Doug(twdg): What's up, Randy?

Randy: What are you working on, Doug(twdg)?

Doug(twdg): I worked up a little "warning system" for outside.

Randy: How does it work?

Doug(twdg): I set up triplines at four locations, and each one triggers one of these four bells. So-

Randy: So we'll know where they are and how long we have, smart.

Doug(twdg) nodded

Randy: Do you want any food?

Randy shows Doug(twdg) a granola bar.

Doug(twdg): Um no thanks. You should give it to Douglas(rc9gn). I feel bad for him because Larry mad at him yesterday.

Randy: You sure? You look like you're going to pass out.

Doug(twdg): I'm fine, really.

Randy: Ok. So Doug(twdg), how are things with Carley?

Doug(twdg): Well, I and Carley are now a couple.

Randy: Well, I'm glad to hear that.

Doug(twdg): Thanks. If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be with Carley right now.

Randy: No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job on helping people.

Doug(twdg): Yeah, also when you wanna tell Theresa that you love her? It's been 3 months but you didn't tell her.

Randy: Maybe it's just I don't have time. Besides, we're a middle of this apocalypse, I'm only focused on surviving thing.

Doug(twdg): Well maybe you should protect her for danger.

Randy: Yeah, you're right. Catch you later, Doug(twdg)

Doug(twdg): Catch you later, Randy.

Randy goes to Douglas(rc9gn) next. Randy's never been feel pity toward Douglas(rc9gn). Maybe the apocalypse just effects him.

Randy: Hey Douglas(rc9gn).

Douglas(rc9gn): What do you want?! I had enough of "shut it" or "shut up" things! What next?! Tell me not to ask too many questions or keep my mouth shut! Well, I keep my mouth shut but you want me to talk!

Randy: I'm just trying to be nice to you! Is that what's your problem?!

Douglas(rc9gn): Not really...

Randy: Ugh.. ok I know you're sad about yesterday. Debbie told me, Larry angry and yelled at you for not shoot a deer at the right time but you need to forget about it.

Douglas(rc9gn): Yeah, Larry's are even worst than Principle Slimovitz. He's just yelled at us for no reason.

Randy: Well, everyone in this group except Lilly hates him.

Douglas(rc9gn): Yeah. Also, what you want from me by the way?

Randy: I've never done this to you before but want some food?

Randy gives Douglas(rc9gn) a granola bar.

Randy: Doug(twdg) want me to give this to you.

Douglas(rc9gn): I'm going to thanks him later. And also, thanks, Randy.

Randy: Don't you ever get started.

Randy walks over to Bucky, Duck, and Clementine who are drawing.

Clementine: What are you drawing, Bucky?

Bucky: I'm drawing Robin. My favorite cartoon hero from the TV.

Duck: Wow, Bucky. I love Robin and I never knew you're very good at drawing.

Clementine: Wow, you really had talent.

Bucky: Yeah, I learn it from art class at my school.

Randy: Hey, Bucky?

Bucky: Hey, Randy?

Randy: Want some food, Hensletter?

Randy gives Bucky a small bag of roasted mixed nuts.

Bucky: Wow. Thanks, Randy.

Randy saw Bucky eaten but only eat half of the roasted mixed nuts and begin to give another half to Ben.

Bucky: Here, Ben. I give this to you.

Ben: Wait, are you sure?

Bucky: Well I know you're hungry. I can hear your stomach growling.

Ben: I'm really hungry. Thanks, Bucky.

Randy smiles but suddenly Carley spoke

Carley: What are you doing, Bucky? You should keep that food for yourself!

Bucky: But Carley...

Carley: No buts

Randy begins to defend Bucky.

Randy: Carley, Let Bucky giving that guy a food. It doesn't matter.

Carley: Well, giving a portion of food to people that we don't know are really bad options, Randy.

Randy: Just because we don't know this guy doesn't mean he's not hungry.

Carley: Well, it's a good thing Kenny didn't see that. He might not be so understanding.

Ben: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble.

Bucky: Me too.

Randy: You're both fine. Just enjoy the food that Bucky gave it to you.

Carley: Well nevermind. Sorry about what I said, Bucky.

Bucky: It's fine.

Randy: Hey, Bucky. I have seen you and that guy are really get to know each other.

Bucky: Yeah, his name is Ben Paul and he's a marching band member like me.

Randy: Yeah, it's good to know. See you later

Bucky: See you later, Randy.

Randy sees that he has one ration left: a chocolate bar. He doesn't know if he should keep this for himself. Randy saw Lee walks over to Clementine and Duck. Clementine show Ben her drawing picture of a cat

Clementine: Guess what it is?

Ben: I don't know… a dog?

Clementine: Nope.

Duck: Oh I know! It's a goat, right?

Clementine: No!

Bucky: It's a cat, right?

Clementine: Yes, it is.

Lee: Hey Clem, here.

Lee gives Clementine half an apple.

Clementine: I love apples! Thanks, Lee.

Lee: I'm glad you're happy.

Lee goes to Duck next.

Lee: Hey Duck, here's something to eat.

Lee gives him beef jerky.

Duck: Yeah! Oh man, I was so hungry!

Randy smiles at Lee and he begins to think he should give this chocolate bar to Howard. He walks to the motel room were Howard take a nap.

Randy: Howard, wake up!

Howard: What, Cunningham? I'm trying to sleep!

Randy: Well, you wanna chocolate bar or not?

Howard heard it and begin to wake up quickly and snatched a chocolate bar from Randy's hand.

Howard: OH THANKS, CUNNINGHAM! IM SO HUNGRY!

Randy: No problem, Buddy. I'm just not gonna eat today.

Howard: Seriously, Cunningham?! Why wouldn't you eat?

Randy: Because we had not enough food for everyone.

Howard: And where the food go?

Randy: Well Lilly gives Lee four rations while she gives me five rations. I and Lee only have nine food items for hungry people here.

Howard: Who would you give it?

Randy: You, Debbie, Theresa, Bucky and Douglas(rc9gn).

Howard: Even Douglas(rc9gn)?! You shouldn't give food to him!

Randy: I really want to give to Doug(twdg) a granola bar but he refuses to take it and he wants me to give it to Douglas(rc9gn).

Howard: Man, I'm starting to hate that full-grown nerd.

Randy: Well... what do you want me to do, starve Douglas(rc9gn) to death, let the walkers eat him?

Howard: That's exactly what we should have done to him especially the attacked at the drugstore!

Randy: Well but Doug(twdg) and Carley won't let that happen to him.

Howard: Yeah, whatever but don't give Douglas(rc9gn) a food next time!

Randy rolled his eyes and get out of the motel room. Randy begins to though to himself about the ninja mask

Randy: _I wish I ha_ _d_ _my ninja mask with me_ Read at 'Episode 1: Special Chapter 3')

Lee walks over to Larry and Mark who are making the fence.

Larry: Will you keep the damned boards steady?!

Mark: I'm trying, I didn't realize I was getting this weak already.

Larry: What do you want? A handout? Oh, I've got 60 cents in my pocket if you'll shut up and quit being such a pansy!

Lee: Hey Mark, you hungry?

Lee gives Mark a cheese and crackers.

Mark: Thanks.

Lee: Need help with the walls?

Larry: Nope.

Mark: Actually, we could use your axe. Mind if we take it?

Larry: Yeah, give us that thing for a bit.

Lee: Here Larry. Try not to make any noise.

Larry takes the axe from Lee.

Larry: Yeah, yeah, we're not stupid!

Mark: Come on, Larry. Cut Lee some slack. He knows you're just out to protect Lilly.. he told me so. Just like he's trying to protect Clementine.

Larry: He...! Ugh, I just need some food. Going this without a proper meal will make anybody cranky

Lee: Hey Larry.

Lee gives Larry cheese and crackers.

Lee: Lilly would want you to keep your strength up.

Larry: That girl needs to quit worrying about me so much.

Lee and Randy are done with the rations and they go to Lilly who is on the top of the RV.

Lilly: Not such an easy job, is it?

Randy: Maybe.

Lee: I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do this every day.

Lilly: I don't have a choice.

Kenny walks over to Lee and Randy.

Kenny: Guys.

Lee: Kenny, I know me and Randy ran out of food before-

Kenny: Hey, it was a tough choice, but you two took care of the kids, that's what a real man does.

Lee and Randy smile

Kenny: I'm serious about that offer to come with us. You both have more than earned a ride on the RV with me.

Randy: Thanks.

Kenny: Still, I guess some people aren't gonna be happy with your choices.

Kenny walks away

To be continued...


	14. The Truth and The St John

Chapter 3

Katjaa: Ken! Lee! Come here, please!

Randy heard Katjaa voice calling for Lee and Kenny and they walk over at Katjaa.

Kenny: He didn't make it, did he?

Katjaa: He… lost too much blood.

Kenny: Goddamnit!

Kenny walks away, didn't notice Randy at the front of the RV.

Kenny: I'm getting sick of this shit.

Katjaa: Ken, come back. There's nothing...

Lee: Let him go, Katjaa.

Katjaa: But…

Lee: He just needs time. It's been a rough morning.

Randy begin to approach toward Katjaa and Lee.

Randy: That man is already dead, Katjaa?

Katjaa: Yes, Randy. And I couldn't save him

Lee: Well… at least he's not our problem anymore.

Katjaa looks at Ben.

Katjaa: What about the other kid?

Lee and Randy are about to respond until... Mr. Parker turns into a walker and grabs Katjaa!

Katjaa: AAAAHHH!

Randy: WHAT THE JUICE?!

Lee: SHIT! KATJAA!

Lee and Randy pull Katjaa away from the walker. Lee screams at Larry and Mark.

Lee: THE AXE! HURRY!

The Parker walker grabs Lee and pulls him on the truck. Larry shows up.

Larry: GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!

Lee pushes the walker against the window of the truck. Larry aims his axe and accidentally hits the window of the truck instead of the walker.

Larry: Dammit! I had it!

The walker approaches Lee but Randy use his punch to stop the walker and Doug(twdg) arrives

Doug(twdg): I GOT 'EM!

Doug(twdg) hits the walker with a plank but it doesn't work. Theresa shows up next with her baton twirler.

Theresa: I'll save you!

Theresa tries to hit the walker but it doesn't work either. Lee kick the walker and the walker grab Lee's leg and Lee keeps kicking him and kick him hard against the trunk window and Lee falls off the truck.

Randy: GET UP, LEE!

Randy trying to get Lee up but the walker jumps on Randy.

Howard: CUNNINGHAM!

Theresa: NO!

Randy use his thumb to squeeze the walker's eyes and Carley shows up next.

Randy: SHOOT IT!

Carley puts her gun against the walker's head and shoots it, killing it.

Carley: Are you ok?

Randy: Yeah, thanks.

Theresa: Oh, I glad you're not bitten, Randy.

Lee: Don't worry, Theresa. He's fine.

Howard: Man, I thought I'm going to lose you.

Randy: I'm fine, Howard. Just fine.

Lee and Randy get up and Larry stares at Lee with anger.

Larry: Why'd ya bring him here in the first place, asshole?!

Lilly: Dad. Calm down!

Larry: You're gonna get us ALL killed!

Larry gives Lee his axe back. Kenny is comforting Katjaa and Ben shows up

Kenny: Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!

Ben: What?

Kenny: He was bitten, and you didn't say a goddamn word!

Howard: Yeah! You should tell us about this!

Ben: But he wasn't bitten, I swear!

Kenny: Well your "not bitten" friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!

Howard: And also tried to kill my BFF too!

Ben: What?! Wait, y'all don't know?

Kenny: What the hell are you talking about?

Debbie: What are you trying to say?

Ben: It's not the bite that does it.

Randy: What?!

Ben: You come back no matter how you die if you don't destroy the brain that's what is going to happen, happen to all of us.

Everyone silent

Howard: You're lying.

Ben: It's true. I swear it.

Katjaa: Maybe, he's right. I didn't see any bites. It would explain why there's so many of em.

Bucky: That means, we're all infected, Ben?

Ben: I-I guess so. I don't know… All I know is that I've seen people turn who I KNOW were never bitten.

Lee: God help us.

Mark: It makes sense. In those first few days, it spread so fast.

Debbie: Car accidents, suicides and everything was making more of them.

Ben: When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girls' room the next morning and…God...

Everybody is silent again and Larry begin to spoken

Larry: Shit just can't get any worse!

chomp*

Larry felt something behind his back. When Larry turn his head, he saw Howard climb and grabbed his shoulder

Howard: I bit you. Now you're gonna start turning.

*om nom nom*

Howard bite Larry's shoulder

Larry: Get this crazy fatass off of me!

Randy: Howard, stop that!

Lilly: Keep your fucking hands off of my dad, you goddamn idiot!

Debbie: What an idiot.

Everyone stared at Howard awkwardly. Suddenly, the bells of Doug's(twdg) security system are ringing.

Doug(twdg): Guys, better hide now!

Everyone stops and begin to hide.

Randy: Doug(twdg). It works.

Doug(twdg): Of course it works. I told you.

The group sees two strangers.

Man 1: Shit, where'd this string come from?

Man 2: Watch where you're walking, man.

Lilly talks to Ben.

Lilly: Who are those people?!

Ben: I-I don't know..

Lee: If they're friendly, we don't want to hurt them. They're not part of your group, are they?!

Ben: No. Mr. Parker, Travis and I were the last… …. the last ones.

Bucky: I'm sorry for your lost, Ben.

Kenny crouch at the board with the sniper rifle with him.

Kenny: There's two of 'em. We need to make a stand.

Carley: I agree with Kenny.

Lilly: No. We have a routine. We don't confront them if we don't have to.

The two strangers begin to walk again.

Man 2: You all right?

Man 1: Yeah, just gettin' untangled…

Man 2: I don't know how you're still alive, man.

Carley begin to feel impatience

Carley: I really have no choice, Lilly.

Carley stands up and aims her gun at the two strangers.

Carley: Back off!

The two strangers notice Carley.

Man 2: Woah, lady relax! Me and my brother, we… we just want to know if ya'll help us out.

Carley: I said back off!

Lilly: ...Carley...

Kenny stands up and aims his sniper at the two strangers.

Kenny: That's far enough and just heard what the lady said.

Man 2: Okay, okay… No problem.

Lee: We don't want any trouble.

Man 2: Of course, neither do we. My name is Andy St. John, this my brother Danny.

Randy: Are you armed?!

Danny: Yeah… for protection… Dead could be anywhere.

Andy: But, uh, Look like you folks got the motel locked down, which is fine, but if you spare any gas we'd be much obliged.

Debbie: What do you need gas for?

Danny: Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity...

Andy: Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If y'all be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade.

Danny: How are y'all doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy.

Howard heard what Danny said

Howard: Really?! You still have more food with you?!

Danny: Umm… yes, kid. We got a lot of food at the dairy.

Howard begins to grab Randy's leg and begged.

Howard: This is it, Cunningham! That people have more food and I really need to eat! I'm starving to death here!

Randy: Okay, Big H. Just chill out.

Debbie: Yeah right. This fatso will never chill himself out.

Howard: You better watch your mouth, Debbie Kang.

Debbie: Hmph!

Bucky: I don't know, they seem nice enough.

Theresa: I agree with Bucky. They're seen very kind to me.

Douglas(rc9gn): I really can't trust them.

Howard: Shut up, Douglas(rc9gn)!

Douglas: What?! I have a right to say that!

Lilly: Lee, why don't you go with Mark, Randy, and Howard? Check the place out, see if it's legit.

Carley: I'm going with you. I got your backs if anything seems fishy.

Doug(twdg): I'll go too, improve the numbers, in case we run into anything dead.

Bucky: I'll go with you guys! I really want to see those electric fences they got!

Debbie: I'll come with you guys. I just really need to stay away from Lilly and her grumpy dad for a while.

Lilly felt annoyed after what Debbie said

Lilly: All right! You just go with them if you want to but Douglas(rc9gn) and Theresa will stay here with us!

Debbie: Yeah sure whatever!

Theresa: Debbie, please… Just stop…

Debbie: Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm listening…

Andy begins to talk to the group

Andy: So what are y'all thinking?

Lee: You've got a deal. We'll bring some gas to your dairy. In exchange, you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there.

Andy: Sounds fair. A couple of gallons should power one of our generators for a while.

Lee: Theresa, Douglas(rc9gn), you both stay here and take care of Clem. Ok?

Douglas(rc9gn): Don't worry, Lee. I can do that.

Howard: Like you're very good at babysitting, Douglas(rc9gn)!

Douglas(rc9gn): Oh please, Howard. I have two younger sisters and I know how to taking care of the children.

Howard: Blah blah blah whatever, Douglas(rc9gn)!

Theresa: Sure, just be careful.

Lee: We will be.

Lee, Randy, Howard, Carley, Doug(twdg), Ben, Mark, Debbie, Bucky, Andy, and Danny leave.

The group is in the forest.

Mark: So, this dairy… you guys really have food?

Andy: Sure do. We've lost most of the cattle, but we still have lots of milk, butter and cheese stocked up.

Danny: And with the vegetables we grow, we've got plenty of food.

Lee and Carley are talking to each other.

Carley: It's nice to get away from that motel for a while. This Lilly/Kenny thing is starting to get ridiculous. Personally, I'd be happier if you started to take charge more.

Lee: You think they'd want me for a leader?

Carley: Sure. Everybody looks up to you.

Lee: Well… not everyone thinks I'm so trustworthy.

Carley: Because of your past. Does anyone else know?

Lee: Randy and Howard know but they're okay with it.

Carley: That's it?

Lee: No. Larry knows.

Carley: Great, that can't be easy.

Lee: Clementine knows too I think. She was there when we were talking in the drugstore and she asked me about it. I couldn't lie to her.

Carley: What exactly did happen with the senator?

Lee: …It was an accident. I mean, I pretty much knew about the affair… Sometimes I wonder if I should tell the group about it...

Carley: You don't have to. Whatever happened before things went to hell doesn't matter anymore

Lee: Not sure everyone would see it that way.

Carley: Maybe you're right… Listen, over the years I've reported on some pretty messed up shit. I've seen situation like yours a hundred times, it doesn't make you a bad man…

Lee: I really appreciate that. Hmm… maybe we should talk to Doug(twdg).

Carley: Yeah sure why not…

Lee and Carley walk to Doug(twdg)

Carley: Doug(twdg)? Lee wants to talk to you.

Doug(twdg): Sure. What is it, Lee?

Lee: I really wanna say thanks for coming along.

Doug(twdg): Sure. I'd like to get a look at that electric fence they talked about. It might give me some ideas for something I can rig up at the motor inn.

Lee: Can an electric fence really stop walkers?

Doug explained as the three trailed behind Randy, Howard, Mark, Ben, Bucky, Debbie and two farm boys.

Doug(twdg): As long as the walkers aren't completely dehydrated, and the fence has enough juice, yeah, seems plausible. The electricity basically cooks you from the inside out, right?

Carley simply shrugged her shoulders while Lee gave him a look of confusion.

Lee: I guess so….

Doug(twdg): So if Walker stays in contact with the fence, it'll eventually cook its brain. Probably takes a while though…. and that can't be a good smell. Unless it smells like jerky… Man, I could go for some jerky.

Carley gave a slight chuckle at Doug's(twdg) explanation which brought a smile to Doug's face.

Doug(twdg): Ugh... I shouldn't have turned down the food that Randy offered me earlier

Carley: Did Randy offer you food?

Doug(twdg): Yeah he did but I told him to give it to Douglas(rc9gn).

Lee: That's very nice of you.

Doug(twdg): Yeah, I just need to take care of the kids.

Lee: Yeah and I'm still don't get it why Howard always yelled at Douglas(rc9gn)?

Carley: Maybe you should talk to Howard. And to be honest, I really don't like to see Douglas(rc9gn) been yelled by neither Howard or Larry.

Doug(twdg): So do I. The way Larry and Howard yelled at Douglas(rc9gn) is just like they yelled at me too.

Lee: Yeah I understand.

Carley: And all I know that Douglas(rc9gn) doesn't know how to shoot a gun. That would be explained why he didn't shoot a deer at the right time.

Lee: Well you should teach him how to shoot. It might be easy for him.

Carley: Maybe but not now because the gun shoot can attract the walkers. I can teach him when the time is right.

Lee sees something on Doug's(twdg) hand.

Lee: What's that you got there?

Doug(twdg): Oh. Nothing. Just a laser pointer I picked up during our last trip to the drugstore.

Howard, Bucky, and Debbie are talking

Bucky: I can wait to see those electric fences that St. John made! Electric fence ZING!

Howard: Brownnoser.

Debbie: Well, You need to wait until we reach to the Farm, Hensletter.

Bucky: Okay. Just as long as I can see the Electric fence!

Lee and Carley staring at Bucky awkwardly and begin to talk about him.

Carley: Bucky's kinda weird.

Lee: Not as weird as Duck.

Carley: Yeah. Even during an outbreak, he's making the best of a bad situation.

Lee: Yeah, I guess.

Howard appear at Lee's front side

Howard: Hey Lee

Lee: Yes, Howard…

Howard: How long we walk in the woods?! I'm starving!

Lee: Can't you just wait… It's not easy to survive, you know.

Howard: Yeah right, Like you're good enough to become a leader and you're the only survivor who had dark skin.

Lee: Howard!

Howard: What? I'm just saying.

Carley: That sounds racist, Howard.

Howard: How is that racist?!

Carley:... Let's keep moving.

Randy and Doug(twdg) are talking.

Doug(twdg): Man, I can't wait to eat.

Randy: Just be patience, Doug(twdg). We have to see if St. Johns are really trustworthy.

Doug(twdg): I know. I hope we get to eat something...

Randy: Me too.

Mark, Andy, and Danny are talking

Mark: I mean, thank God, Lee and Randy showed up when they did. Right, Lee?

Andy: Hey Lee, Randy. Why don't you guys tell us about yourselves?

Danny: Where ya both from?

Lee: I grew up in Macon.

Andy: Right in the Heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear.

Danny: What about you, Randy?

Randy: I'm from Norrisville.

Andy: Norrisville? That's far away from here. I heard that Norrisville city is succeeded in initial defense.

Randy: Really?

Andy: Yeah, I heard that from the radio.

Debbie: It's a good thing it didn't happen. If the Norrisville is safe, we're going to change a plan.

Randy: What plan, Debbie?

Debbie: Hmm… maybe I talk about this later.

Andy: Y'all seem pretty settled in at the motor inn. Who's running things over there?

Lee: Lilly. She runs a pretty tight ship. She and her dad are ex-military.

Mark: Yeah, she knows her shit, but sometimes she really needs to know when to back off sometimes.

Debbie: I agree with that. She and her dad are total jerks.

Howard: Yeah, I hate that loud-mouthed woman and that old fart.

Danny: How many people ya got over there anyway?

Randy: Enough to defend ourselves.

Andy: That's good! It's getting dangerous out there, well you guys know.

Lee: Well for me, it's 16, including the kids.

Bucky: You forgot about Ben.

Ben: Me?

Bucky: Yep and that makes 17! ZING!

Howard: Can't you just talk normally, Hensletter!

Bucky: I talk normally here, Howard.

Howard: Yeah right!

Andy: Well, we'd love to get ya all out to the dairy. Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand.

Ben: In the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm.

Bucky: *laugh* I bet they got your goat plenty of times, ZING!

Ben turned to Bucky and staring at him awkwardly.

Ben: Yeah, Bucky. It is.

Danny: Yeah, that's great. Everything helps!

Andy: Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now it's gettin-

Suddenly, the group hear the man talked

Man: You think you're gonna cut me out of this?!

Andy: Shit! Get down!

Everybody gets down and they see two strangers who both wear masks and are arguing to each other.

Man 1: No one is trying to cut you out anything!

Man 2: You and Gary are always-

Howard: Who are these people?

Danny: Fuckin' bandits

Lee: Who?

Ben: Those look like the people who raided my camp.

Randy: Who are they?

Andy: Shh. Fucking assholes is who they are.

Carley: There's just two of them.

Andy: No, there are lots of them.

Doug(twdg): What should we do?

Man 2: Yeah, and you know what, we ate it all! What are you gonna fucking do about it!

Andy: Don't worry. Danny and I have ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on.

Man 1: FUCK YOU!

The man kicks the other man and shoots him much to the horror of the group. The man shoots the other man many times.

Man 1: FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!

Carley: Jesus!

Doug: Oh shit!

Debbie: Oh My!

The man leaves.

Man 1: Asshole.

Andy: The world here has gone to shit.

Randy: This world is really screwed up!

Debbie: Man, it's bad enough we have to fight those stupid walkers, but now we have to worry about bandits!

Howard: That could be worse!

Bucky: I'm not going to remember what I saw zing!

Andy: Come on, let's get to the dairy where it's safe.

The group continues its path to the dairy.

To Be Continued.


	15. The St John Dairy

Chapter 4

The group arrives at the St. John dairy.

Andy: Here it is. St. John family dairy. Y'all can see we've kept this place so safe.

Bucky: Wow, Farm! And look at those electric fences!

Mark: The fence keeps them out?

Andy: You betcha. They fry like bugs in a zapper. We're pushing 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps.

Bucky: Cool!

Howard: Shoob…

Randy: Howard, leave Bucky alone.

Howard: Yeah right, like I'm gonna stuck with this dork.

Carley: I'm going to assume that's a lot…

Doug(twdg): Oh, wow, you guys must know a thing or two about running wire.

Danny: Had a guy who did, yeah.

In the house, at the window, a woman sees the group.

Lee: This is a really brilliant set up.

Andy: Suits us just fine.

Debbie: Ever have any accidents?

Danny: Nah…

Andy: It's safer here than cut out there.

Randy: We've got kids in our group, doesn't seem safe to have them near a lethal fence.

Andy: Oh, don't worry about that, Randy. We've got plenty to keep 'em entertained.

Bucky: This place looks safer than the motel! And those fences, got enough electricity to run the whole place!

Andy: It's worth protecting, kid. Hence all the juice.

Woman: I thought I saw Y'all with company comin' down the drive!

The woman shows up with a basket on her hand.

Andy: Guys, this is our mama.

Brenda: I'm Brenda St. John and welcome to the Dairy.

Andy: This here's Lee. He's from Macon.

Brenda: A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon. They grow 'em good there.

Andy: And this is Randy. He's from Norrisville.

Brenda: Nice to meet you, young man.

Randy nodded and smile at Brenda.

Danny: They've got a few more friends staying at the old motel.

Brenda: Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?

Lee: Lilly. She's tough as nails and keeps us focused on what it takes to survive.

Mark: Lilly was in the military, like me.

Brenda: Well, that's good to hear. That motel ain't the safest place. Now that y'all are here, we'll make sure you're safe and comfortable.

Bucky: YAAYY!

Everyone staring at Bucky awkwardly.

Bucky: Sorry. Force of habit.

Howard: Hey, you folks have any food? I'm wonkin hungry here!

Carley: We're all incredibly hungry.

Brenda: These are for y'all. Baked fresh this morning.

Brenda shows them a basket full of biscuits.

Carley: Amazing!

Doug: Holy Moly!

Howard: FOOD!

Doug(twdg) and Howard take the basket and eat some of the biscuits and they earn some nasty glares from the group except Bucky who laughed.

Bucky: *laugh* They're really hungry until they eat those biscuits. ZING! *laugh*

Howard: What? It's just a biscuit.

Randy: Doug(twdg), Howard, we should keep this food for the group.

Doug(twdg): Sorry.

Howard: Oh ok but I'll get another one.

Howard trying to get another biscuit but Debbie smacked his hand

Howard: Oww… what was that for?!

Debbie: That's enough, Howard!

Howard: Hmph!

Danny: Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without cow for milk and butter, that's for sure.

Brenda: That's right. Hopefully, Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while.

Lee: Your cow is sick? What's she-

Mark: We have a vet! We can bring her here! We can help you folks out.

Brenda: A vet! Oh my! Our prayers have been answered!

Randy: Maybe our whole GROUP could come here for today…

Brenda: Well how about this, Y'all go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A big feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen.

Brenda and Danny get in the house.

Doug(twdg): Why don't I and Carley head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip back here.

Andy: You might wanna take others with you both. Remember, those roads can be dangerous.

Carley: We can handle ourselves.

Doug(twdg): Maybe he's right, Carley. Debbie, Bucky, and Ben can come with us.

Howard: Hey, what about me?!

Debbie: You'll stay with Randy, Lee, and Mark because if you come with us, you're going to eat all the biscuits by yourself.

Howard: Like you're too good to stop me.

Debbie: Well, at least I'm a smartest, not a dumber than dirt like you.

Carley: That's enough, you two! We have foods to deliver!

Howard: Ok! Just as long as this Nerdball Kang need to learn not been to sarcasm here!

Debbie: Hmph!

Mark: Take this.

Mark gives Doug(twdg) his rifle.

Doug(twdg): All right! See ya later!

Carley: Take care of yourself, Lee. See ya in a while.

Doug(twdg), Carley, Debbie, Bucky, and Ben leave the Farm.

Andy: Mark, Lee, Randy, Howard, why don't ya take a look around. Once ya get settled in, I could use some help securin' the perimeter.

Lee: Is there a problem?

Howard: You asked too much question like Douglas(rc9gn), Lee!

Randy: Howard!

Randy punches his BFF on the shoulder

Howard: I'm just kidding!

Randy: Sorry about what Howard said.

Lee: Uh huh…

Andy: Yeah and Sometimes, the dead get tangled up in the fence before they fry and end up knocking over a post. It'd be a big help if you guys could walk the perimeter.

Randy: Oh…

Andy: You can learn and teach these boys a lil somethin' about our fence. I'm gonna go top off the generators before they run dry. Come get me when you're ready.

Mark: You betcha.

Mark turns to Lee, Randy, and Howard

Mark: This place is INCREDIBLE! It's got food! And that fence… oh man, that fence! If we play our cards right, this might turn out to be a place we can stay. So how do you we can stay? So how do you want to play this?

Lee: Before we can think about bringing our whole group here to stay, we need to figure out if this place is as safe as they telling us.

Randy: I agree with Lee said. They're think it's safe here and look at the broken swing over there.

Randy points at the tree with a broken swing tied up.

Randy: It's not safe for Duck and Clementine if they use that broke swing.

Mark: Yeah, I noticed that too. Not a big deal, but maybe there's other things not working that we just can't see yet.

Lee: And checking the fence perimeter sounds like a decent way to get a good look at their defense.

Howard: Nah, I'm too lazy to check on the fence.

Lee: I didn't say we're going to checked on the fence now.

Howard: Yeah, yeah, I just need to sit down because I can see the bench over there.

Howard pointed the house have had the bench.

Lee: Well go ahead then.

Howard: Yeah whatever.

Howard walks toward the bench and sits down

Randy: I'm gonna talk to Andy first about the electric fence.

Lee: After you, Randy.

Randy walks to Andy who fixed the generator. Andy stands up as he saw Randy in front of him.

Andy: Hi…

Randy: Hi…

Andy: I'm glad you guys decided to help us out. I noticed back at the motel that you and your group are pretty well armed. Are you and Lee been stockpiling, huh?

Randy: Yeah. If anyone tries to mess with me and my group, they'll learn their lessons.

Andy: Well, protecting your people is important, but in my experience having that many guns around are when people get dangerous. Especially for the kids and teens like you.

Randy: Yeah but the group can teach me and my friends how to survive.

Andy: Well I'm glad they've helped you and your friends out.

Randy: And if you need extra people to protect dairy, you can count on us.

Andy: Hopefully it'll never come to that, but thanks.

When Randy is about to talk to Andy, Lee begins to talk far away from the broken swing

Lee: Too bad it's broken. I'll bet Clementine and Duck would have loved something like this to play on.

Andy: Kids used to like that old swing even more than the tour sometimes!

Lee: I'll bet.

Randy: Why don't you fix it, Lee? It might be better if the swing is already fixed.

Lee: Yeah but I need a plank and rope for that.

Andy: Sure! That'd be great! Momma sure does appreciate you all helping out.

Lee turns to the broken swing and begins walking around to find a plank and a rope. Randy begins to ask more question to Andy.

Randy: An electric fence is enough to keep out walkers?

Andy: Walker? Is that what you call them? That's good. The old one wouldn't have, but Mac - he was our foreman - he figured out how to amp up with the generators. We used to sit out here some nights and watch the sons o' bitches sizzle and pop when they got too close. Closest thing to entertainment these days, I guess.

Randy: These generators are enough to power the whole dairy?

Andy: We got lots. And we gotta keep trading for fuel as much as we can. But they all work together to do the trick. Like us.

Randy: We can't be the first people you've invited up to dairy.

Andy: Well, no, We've made similar deals with other folks, trading for gas and food, but ultimately they moved on, looking for the people they lost contact with.

Randy nodded as he understands. Randy and Andy turn around as they saw Lee finished his fixed the swing.

Randy: Wow.

It reminds Randy of his dad, back when his dad fixed the swing that been broke by Howard when they were kids. His dad would always try to shoulder every responsibility. Randy knew his dad always protect him but now his dad was no longer in this world. Randy know his dad was in a better place now.

Andy: Well I'll be damned. Momma's gonna be thrilled to see that old swing all fixed up.

Lee: Hopefully our kids will like it too.

Brenda opens the front door and look around the outside house but didn't notice Howard sitting on a bench

Brenda: Did you say something darlin'? Oh my goodness. Did you do that?

Lee: Just trying to help out a bit around here.

Brenda: You know, I used to push Andy and his brother out here on that swing every night when they were kids. Seems like such a long time ago now.

Lee: Yeah it does.

Howard: Yeah like me and Cunningham when we were kids.

Brenda was a bit shocked as she now noticed Howard sitting on a bench.

Brenda: Oh! I didn't see you there, young man. What's your name again?

Howard: Howard Weinerman

Brenda: Oh I'm sorry for not noticed you there, Howard.

Howard: Yeah it's fine.

Brenda goes inside the house. Lee walks to Andy and Randy and talks to Andy.

Lee: Mark and I can help you with that perimeter, now.

Andy: Oh, good. The fence stops a walker in about three or four seconds but gets overloaded if we leave the husks out there.

Randy: Can I come with you guys?

Lee: I appreciate you helping us out, Randy but you better stay here with Howard. You know it's dangerous outside there. Okay?

Randy: I'm just trying to help you but okay. Need to spend time with my BFF a bit.

Randy walks away to the house and sits on the bench with Howard.

Lee: You know, Mark and I can clear the fence ourselves if you want to stay here and finish up with the generators.

Andy: Well, that'd be great!

Lee: Also take care of the boys too.

Andy: Don't worry. Your kids will be fine with us. I'll turn off the northwest section, and if you guys strip 'em off and look for any weak points, that'd be a big help.

Lee: Sounds easy enough.

Andy: Stay attentive, ya never know.

Mark and Lee walk away to the gate.

To be Continue...


	16. Back to the Motor Inn

Chapter 5

 **Let's focus on another character instead of Randy, Howard, and Lee but don't worry the next chapter the main character will be next.**

At the Motor Inn, Douglas(rc9gn) and Theresa sitting on a chair and keeping an eye on Duck and Clementine who were drawing while Lilly's on the RV being on watch, Larry's working on a fence and Kenny and Katjaa is sitting on a couch. Clementine finishes her drawing, tugged on Douglas(rc9gn) sleeve and he gazed at the finished picture of him in her hand.

Clementine: See, I draw it for you, Douglas(rc9gn)

Douglas(rc9gn): Thanks, Clem. That's great.

Clementine: I'm going to draw Theresa next.

Theresa: Thanks, Clem but you don't need to draw it for me.

Duck: Yeah but maybe she will draw Theresa as a green monster.

Theresa: Duck!

Duck: I'm just kidding.

Douglas(rc9gn): Duck.

Duck turns at Douglas(rc9gn) who crossed his arm while staring and shaking his head slowly at Duck.

Duck: Sorry about that. I won't say that again.

Theresa: Yeah, I forgive you.

Clementine: Hey, why don't you both color with us? I might be fun.

Douglas(rc9gn): But I….

Duck: Yeah. Just color with us.

Theresa at the moment was worried about Debbie and Randy about walking to the forest however she needs to play with children as well.

Theresa: Sure.

Clementine handed her a piece of paper and some crayon.

Duck: What about you, Douglas(rc9gn)?

Douglas(rc9gn): I don't feel like coloring right now.

Theresa: You making kids disappointed, Douglas(rc9gn).

Douglas(rc9gn): I'm just doesn't feel like drawing, Theresa.

Clementine: It's okay if you don't want to color with us. You're just too mature for this.

Theresa: Well I guess you grow up faster huh, Douglas(rc9gn).

Douglas(rc9gn): It's nothing wrong about been mature. I'm just that two people we met earlier that…

Theresa: You don't trust them?

Douglas(rc9gn): Yes, I don't. That's impossible that people like them staying decent during the outbreak.

Theresa: You're too paranoid, Douglas(rc9gn).

Douglas(rc9gn): Well maybe we should play bet. Either I or you were right or wrong.

Theresa was about to say something to Douglas(rc9gn) but Larry appears and yelled

Larry: Hey you! If you don't want to play with the kids, why don't you move your lazy ass and help me with the wall!

Douglas(rc9gn): O-Ok

Douglas(rc9gn) get up from his seat. Larry and Douglas(rc9gn) walked off leaving Clementine, Duck, and Theresa.

Theresa: Well I guess he didn't want to color with us today. And also, of course, I'm going to play bet, Douglas(rc9gn).

Doug(twdg), Carley, Debbie, Bucky, and Ben walks into the forest to going back to the motel.

Bucky: So Ben, do you like the farm? It's really beautiful.

Ben: I don't know. But I don't believe them that much.

Carley: Look, if they do something suspicious, we will take them out.

Debbie: Hey Doug(twdg), give me some of the biscuits. I feel dizzy if I don't eat anything.

Doug(twdg): Ok

Doug(twdg) give Debbie some biscuits.

Debbie: Thanks.

Carley: Yeah but I want some biscuit too.

Carley take a biscuit and eat it

Carley: Hey, that's really good!

Bucky: Hey, I want biscuits too!

Bucky take two biscuits, eat one biscuit and give another to Ben

Bucky: Mmm.. tasty. Ben, here eat this.

Ben: Umm… thanks again.

Carley: Umm… guys, the biscuits are getting less

Doug(twdg): Sorry, Carley.

Bucky: Well at least I can see the electric fence! It looks pretty cool!

Debbie: But I hope Larry didn't snap at us about the biscuits.

The group gets back to the motel.

Kenny: So what's a deal?

Bucky: The place looks safe and they have a really brucest fence they had ever made!

Douglas(rc9gn): What's with the basket?

Doug(twdg): Oh this. They baked some fresh biscuit this morning.

Lilly then came over to inspect the basket.

Lilly: Is this all they gave us?

Doug(twdg): Well…

Carley: We ate some on the way.

Lilly: Well that's great!

Debbie: Hey, stop complaining. They said they would make a whole meal for our group tonight.

Theresa: Are Lee, Mark, Randy, and Howard staying to bring it back?

Debbie: No, they actually want the whole group to come. You see their cow is sick and they could really need a vet.

Lilly seemed a bit suspicious about this. And so do Douglas(rc9gn)

Douglas(rc9gn): Are you sure about this? Cuz I don't trust them.

Bucky: Well you need to trust them or you're going to starve to death. You know. Starve. ZING!

Douglas(rc9gn) glared at Bucky as he really pissed of Bucky.

Douglas(rc9gn): Ok, I will! I just really hate this starvation!

Bucky: You're not you when you're hungry.

Lilly: Well but since you already ate, you guys wouldn't mind staying behind and watching the motor inn till we get back would you?

Carley and Debbie: Fine

Doug(twdg): Sure

Ben: Okay.

Bucky: Ahhh… this isn't even fair. I want to go to the farm!

Debbie: Stop whining, Bucky! Just stay with us!

Bucky: Fine.

Kenny: Great. Everybody else let's move out.

The group except for Carley, Doug(twdg), Debbie, Bucky, and Ben walked over to the gate and was preparing to leave. Debbie walked up to Theresa.

Theresa: So how is it really there?

Debbie: I think it's okay it looks practically untouched.

That was good news for Theresa. Theresa imagines herself staying at a better place than the old motel. Suddenly her imagination has been stopped by Kenny

Kenny: Come on, let's go.

Theresa patted Debbie on the shoulder.

Theresa: I'll try to bring you back some leftovers.

Theresa said as she went to the group.

Debbie: Be safe, Theresa.

Theresa: You too, Debbie.

The group marches towards the dairy.

To be Continued

 **A/N If you haven't noticed already I'm trying to tell this story from people's perspective other than Lee since we got his perspective from the game. I also will continue to try and show my version of what others were doing while Lee was away from the group.**

 **Running Gag**

 **Theresa and Douglas play bet who's right or wrong about trusted the St John Dairy. Douglas didn't trust them while Theresa does.**

 **Douglas(rc9gn) is not himself when he's hungry. ( Like Bucky said to him "You're not you when you're hungry")**

 **List of Motel Survivor**

Lilly (Co-leader/ Supply runner)

Kenny (Co-leader)

Lee Everett

Clementine

Ben Paul

Duck

Katjaa (Medic)

Doug (Technician)

Carley (Lead gunner)

Mark (Supply runner/Fortifier)

Larry (Fortifier)

Randy Cunningham

Howard Weinerman

Theresa Fowler

Debbie Kang

Bucky Hensletter

Doug "Douglas"


	17. The Farm and The Deal

Chapter 6

At the St. John Dairy, Andy turns off the generator power for Lee and Mark to checked on the fence. Randy and Howard were sitting on the bench at Dairy-house. Randy has seen Lee and Mark go to the gate to check the fence. Randy begins to thought to himself

Randy: _Be careful, Lee. Ugh man, I should've gone with them._

Randy turned around and he noticed the awards on the wall in front of the house.

Randy: Wow, I never knew this dairy won a lot of awards and ribbons.

"This place was my daddy's life. It meant everything to him."

Randy turned around and seen Andy at the front stairs.

Andy: You know, when he first bought this place, this was a single story house.

Randy: Is that true?

Andy: After us kids were born, he insisted on adding a second floor. Said they had to have room for as many babies as they could have. …Momma was done after Dan.

Howard: I bet your parents couldn't handle so many babies since they only had you and Danny. What a brownnoser.

Randy: Howard!

Andy stared at Howard awkwardly

Randy: I'm sorry what my friend said to you. Just forgive him, Andy.

Andy: Umm... it's okay, Randy. Just your friend need to lighter his joke.

Randy: Yeah, he needs to. Also, my parents only stopped after they had me.

Andy: Then one day the world…Now this place is all we have left of Daddy. That's why we take such good care if it, and why we want to share it with decent groups like yourselves.

Randy crossed his arm, slight smile and nodded to Andy

Andy: Now if you excuse me, I need to check on the generator again.

Randy: Okay, See you later.

As Andy walks away leaving Randy and Howard. Randy thought to himself again.

Randy: _I think these people can be trustworthy. But still I -_

Randy's thought suddenly been stopped by Howard

Howard: Cunningham, we need to talk about the ninja thing.

Randy: The ninja thing?

Howard: It's been 3 months but you didn't use your ninja mask to protect the group.

Randy: I really would but…

Howard: But what?!

Randy: But the nomicon took the mask to prevent me from exposing the secret!

Howard: How's that can expose the ninja secret?! You can hide to transform yourself into the ninja. How's that problem?!

Randy: Well, if I'm a ninja during the outbreak and around the group, our group will notice I'm missing! Especially Lee, Clementine, and Theresa.

Howard: So…?!

Randy: So the Nomicon force me to keep the ninja secret at any cost.

Howard: Well more like selfishness to me! Why don't you talk to the Nomicon!

Randy: I really want to but The Nomicon refuses to open the book! What's the point!

Howard: Well that's stupid! Without the ninja, our group is gonna die! Well, I don't include Lilly, Larry, Douglas(rc9gn) and Duck besides they were annoying.

Randy: How's Duck can be annoying to you? He's a kid.

Howard: Well not if he doesn't keep his mouth shut about Robin and Batman.

Randy: Yeah ok. You know I'm a ninja and I've been trained so hard in my freshman year, Howard. And I'm going to tell you that I can protect this group without the mask! I'll never let my comrades die! No matter what happens!

Suddenly, Brenda appears at the front door. Which making Randy and Howard a bit shocked

Brenda: Did you say something, sweetie?

Randy: Um… Nothing, Brenda. Umm… nothing at all.

Brenda: Well, okay then.

When Brenda almost entering the house, Randy suddenly stops her.

Randy: Wait...

Brenda: Yes, Randy?

Randy: Can Howard and I help you with anything around the house?

Howard: It's not like I'm going to help them. I'm tired.

Randy give Howard a nasty glare as he turns to Brenda who still slightly smile.

Brenda: It's okay, sweetie. I think with Danny's help I've got things pretty well squared away in the kitchen, but feel free to check with Andy. He's got a lot of weight on his shoulders these days so I'm sure he'd love any help he can get.

Randy: Well I think Lee and Mark help Andy checked on the fence.

Brenda: Oh that's very kind of them. But why didn't you help them?

Randy: I really want to but Lee wants me to stay here with Howard.

Brenda: Oh that's very kind of him. Every adult always protects the youth from danger, just like I did to my boys.

Randy: You bet.

Randy asked another question to Brenda

Randy: How many rooms does this house have?

Brenda: Rooms? Why do you ask?

Randy: It looks custom built.

Brenda: Nice of you to notice. My husband put a lot of work into this old house.

Randy: Well, He did a fantastic job.

Brenda: I believe in making a house a home.

Randy asked again to Brenda

Randy: What happened to the rest of your staff?

Brenda: We've had our share of tragedy here… just like everyone else I'm sure. Some of our staff took off to find their families soon as they heard the news. The few that stuck around… well... we lost most of 'em the first night those things showed up here. It was.. a tough night.

When Randy's begin to ask about dinner, Howard talks to Brenda.

Howard: When will dinner be ready?

Brenda: It'll be a while still, but it'll we worth it, trust me.

Randy: Thanks for asking, Howard.

Randy turns to Brenda

Randy: How has your family been holding up since… you know?

Brenda: My boys have been my saving grace. They both left their jobs and came home to help out after the attacks started happening.

Randy: Well, I'm glad they did.

Brenda: Yeah, I think it was hardest on Andy. Dan was always more of a mama's boy, but don't tell him I said that!

Randy: Your family has done an amazing job of keeping this place up.

Brenda: Well now aren't you sweet, thank you, Randy. The boys and I have tried to adapt as best we can, but we still keep some of our old routines to help remind us of better times.

Randy doesn't have any questions to ask

Randy: Well, if anything comes up that I can help with, feel free to let me know.

Brenda: Well, Randy, I sure appreciate it.

Randy: No problem.

Brenda enters the house while Randy and Howard sitting on a bench. Suddenly he heard a scream that comes from the back of the farm.

Howard: What was that?!

Randy: It sounds like Mark screaming!

Randy get up from the bench and runs towards Andy who fixes the generator

Howard: Wait for me, Cunningham.

Howard follows randy.

Randy: Andy, I think I heard a scream comes from the back of the farm. I think it's Mark.

Andy: Don't worry, Randy. I think they're just giving me a sign that the fence is clear.

Randy: Are you sure? Because I-

Andy, Randy, and Howard suddenly sees Lee and Mark who has an arrow in his shoulder run to the front gate much to the two boys and Andy shocked and runs to them

Andy: Lee, what's wrong?

Randy: What the juice, Mark?!

Howard: Holy cheese!

Lee: The electric fence came on! Some people started attacking from the woods and we got trapped between them and the fence!

Danny appears at the front door and rush to them

Danny: Holy shit! Are you okay?

Andy: I… I hear Mark yell and thought y'all were giving me the all clear! Man, I am sorry.

Brenda appears at the front door and saw Mark with an arrow in his shoulder.

Brenda: Oh, my Lord! What happened to you, sweetheart?!

Andy: It was those bastards in the woods, mama…

Howard: Who?

Danny: The bandits.

Howard: Bandits! I thought this place was safe enough.

Andy: Well it did, I'm so sorry, Howard.

Mark: Yeah… I'll be all right once it's out, but, goddamn it hurts!

The group arrives at the dairy.

Kenny: Hey Y'all!

The group sees Lee, Randy, Howard, the St. Johns and Mark who has an arrow in his shoulder much to the group's horror.

Katjaa: Mark! Oh my God, what happened?!

Douglas(rc9gn): WTJ, Mark?!

Lee: He got shot with an arrow.

Lilly: Christ! Are you going to be ok?

Mark: Yeah, I'm fine. I should just... pull it out...

Brenda: Oh no, honey, C'mon, Brenda's got you. C'mon inside now. We'll have you sorted out.

Brenda and Katjaa go with Mark.

Larry: What kind of shit is this?

Lee: We ran into some people on the way here... bandits I guess. I think it was them that attacked us.

Andy: They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning, killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get 'em stop by makin' a deal.

Randy: Making a deal?

Kenny: You KNEW these people?

Danny: Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hasslin' us.

Larry: God dammit! Bucky said this place is safe!

Randy: Maybe it's isn't as safe here as we thought.

Andy: Look, I'm sorry, we've never had them screw with us like this! Not since we started givin' 'em food. Ugh, I guess they were sent by "her".

Randy: "Her" who?

Danny: The leader of the Save-Lots. She's the one who's with bandits. She has a name. I guess it's Amanda.

Randy: Amanda?

Danny: Yeah, but she doesn't tell us her surname. And we remember that she talks to us with seductive words and we feel blurring after that but I remember that I give them foods that they want to.

Randy thinking about named "Amanda"

Randy: I do remember that name "Amanda" but who?

Andy: Listen, we may have an agreement with those people but we will NOT stand for this shit.

Danny: Ain't no way we're gonna let those sons o' bitches get away with this!

Kenny: You know where these assholes are?

Danny: They're hard to pin down, but I think I know where at least ONE of their camps are.

Howard: The Bandits have a camp? I thought they have better shelter than the Motor inn!

Lilly: Maybe you should join them, Howard!

Howard: Bite me, witch!

Larry: Watch your mouth, Fatass! You should learn some goddamn matters!

Lilly: Dad, can you please just calm down. Remember you have a heart attack.

Larry listen what Lilly said and giving Howard an angry glared. Danny talks to Lee.

Danny: When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp, come find us.

Lee: Ok.

Andy and Danny walks away, Randy begins to talk

Randy: Can I come with you, guys? I really need to-

Lee: No, Randy. This is a grown-up work.

Randy: Lee, I don't want to hear "no" answers. I'm only doing this for you, me, Howard and Clementine

When Lee's about to make an excuse, Kenny suddenly talked to him.

Kenny: Lee, maybe you should bring Randy too. He can handle that kind of work.

Lee: But Kenny, he's just a kid.

Kenny: I know, Lee but can't you see he ever trying to save you from the walker back at the motor inn. I think he can cover for you.

Lee: Fine. Randy, you can come with us.

Randy: Got it, Lee.

Lilly begin to complain

Lilly: Bandits? Amanda? Are you serious? This place isn't safe, we can't stay here.

Kenny: Not safe?! This place is a hell of a lot safer than that motor inn. I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows and some mysterious woman named "Amanda"! What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to.

Howard: I agree with what Kenny said. I really like this way better than that trash motel.

Larry: Woah! Cool your jets there, Rambo. These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat!

Lee: Me and Randy gonna head out and help Dan deal with these bandits. You guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone.

Larry: Well that's easy. I've got charmed coming outta my ass.

Lilly: Yeah, that's… really charming, dad.

Randy and Howard begin to laugh

Randy and Howard: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Larry: The Teen boys laughing. How original.

Lee: Where's Ben, Bucky, Carley, Debbie and Doug(twdg)?

Lilly: Since they ate some of the food on the way back to get us, those five are going to watch the motor inn until we come back.

When Andy and Danny finished their discussion. Andy walks to the group.

Andy: Hey kids, look what Lee got working for ya!

Clementine and Duck see the swing.

Clementine: A swing! I love swings! Just like at my treehouse! Come on, Duck!

Clementine: Thanks Lee, you're the best!

Duck: Yeah!

Lee smile at Clementine as she and Duck run to the swing.

Douglas(rc9gn): I'm glad they're happy.

Howard: Shut it, Douglas(rc9gn).

Douglas(rc9gn) angrily glares at Howard.

Howard: Your anger glares won't scare me.

Howard and Douglas(rc9gn) are about to fight but Lee stop them

Lee: Boys, please stop fighting in the dairy. You both please be nice. For once. For one day.

Howard: Don't tell me what to do!

Howard walks away leaving Lee and Douglas(rc9gn)

Douglas(rc9gn): That weinerman has always been like this! I couldn't stand him!

Lee: Just relax, Douglas(rc9gn). You know he's always been like this.

Douglas: Yeah he is and thanks for giving me an advise.

Douglas walks away. Lee begins to thought to himself about Howard and Douglas(rc9gn)

Lee: _Well that will never change anything._

Theresa looks at Randy who seems worried.

Theresa: What's wrong, Randy?

Randy: I'm just thinking about this woman named "Amanda."

Theresa: Yeah. Who is this woman, anyway?

Randy: I have no idea.

To Be Continued.

 **A/N I've been work so hard on this crossover stories. But remember, I'm trying to tell this story from people's perspective other than Lee since we got his perspective from the game. Also, don't ask me to change the story or whatever. It's making me a headache.**


	18. Talking To The Others Before Leaving

Chapter 7

At the St. John Dairy, Lee and Randy were walking and talk to each other.

Randy: I really think this place isn't safe, Lee.

Lee: Well most of the place isn't safer, Randy.

Randy: Yeah but we need to think this place is safe as they telling us.

Lee: Yeah.

Randy: And do you think Doug(twdg), Carley, Debbie, Bucky, and Ben are safe in that motor Inn.

Lee: With Carley there, nobody's going to fuck with them.

Randy: Yeah, I hope.

Lee sees Lilly and Larry were at the gazebo while Randy sees Clementine who stands there while look at Kenny who pushes Duck on the swing.

Lee: I better talk to Lilly.

Randy: Okay.

Lee walks away, Randy walked up to Clementine

Randy: Hey, Clem, do you like the swing?

Clementine: Yeah. It's fun. Will you push me on it?

Randy: Sure, happy to push you on the swing.

Randy talks to Kenny

Randy: Mind of Clementine takes a turn?

Kenny: All right, Duck, let's let Clementine have a try for a bit.

Duck: …Okay.

Duck jumps out of the swing. Clementine sits on the swing and Randy pushes her on the swing.

Randy: What do you think of the dairy, Clem?

Clementine: It's pretty. It reminds me of how things used to look before.

Randy: Yeah, it does.

Clementine: Randy, do you think things will ever get back to how they were?

Randy: Yeah. I don't sure when, but one-day things have got to get back to normal.

Clementine: That's good. I hope it's soon.

Randy: Me too.

Randy keep pushing Clementine on the swing.

Randy: How are you holding up Clementine?

Clementine: I'm okay I guess. Are you ok?

Randy: Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Mark.

Clementine: Is Mark going to be ok?

Randy: He got lucky out there. Could have been a lot worse.

Clementine: Are you and Lee going to find the people who hurt Mark?

Randy: Yeah and we have to make sure they don't hurt anyone else.

Clementine: Be careful. I want you and Lee to stay lucky, too.

Randy: Ever since me, Lee and Howard met you, we had good luck, so don't worry.

Clementine: Okay.

Randy: Don't worry, we're safe here now.

Clementine: As long as the bad people don't get us too, right?

Randy: I won't let what happened to Mark happen to you, Howard and the others.

Clementine: Promise.

Randy: I promise. I won't let my comrades die, No matter what happens.

Randy begins to stopped push Clementine on the swing.

Randy: All right, Clem, that's enough for now.

Clementine: Ok. Thanks for pushing me.

Randy: Of course. It's all yours, Duck.

Duck: Yeah!

Kenny: Okay, Duck, don't pop a gasket.

Randy walked up to Kenny who pushed Duck on the swing

Randy: Hey…

Kenny: Hey Randy, found anything interesting?

Randy: Me and Lee just trying to make sure this place is secure, in case we decide to make this a more long term solution. Except for those people in the woods, it seems pretty safe.

Kenny: Go to know. Keep your ears open for anything else that might help us.

Randy: How you holding up?

Kenny: I hope they feed us, Randy. Soon. On the way over here, I was gettin' dizzy, hands shakin', cold sweats. Thought I was gonna pass out.

Randy: They've got food here.

Kenny: Yeah, but I'm not just talking about one meal, ya know?

Randy: I know. Same to Howard too.

Kenny: I'm sure your friend really want to eat more than one.

Randy: I guess Lilly isn't too thrilled about being here.

Kenny: I could give two shits about what Lilly wants. Duck and Katjaa need foods, and I'm not about to sit around that Motor Inn and watch them go hungry. You're with me on this, right?

Randy: Of course I'm with you because I mostly don't want to watch my friends go hungry too.

Kenny: Goddamn right, Cunningham.

Randy: So did your family get here okay?

Kenny: Well, it wasn't easy. Duck didn't look so good on the walk over to this place.

Randy: Yeah, I hope this world will turn back to normal, so your family can have an easier life here.

Kenny: I hope you're right. Duck, Clementine, you and your friends deserve a better life than starving to death at some crappy motel.

Randy: Yeah.

Lee looked over to the gazebo where Lilly and Larry were. He wanted to head out with Lee and Danny but decided it is best to check on them before doing so.

Lee: Hey, Lilly.

Lilly: Lee, oh my god, I'm so glad you two didn't get killed out there. Do you think Mark will be okay?

Lee: Wish I knew. But I think he's a good hands now.

Lilly: Yeah? It's not too bad?

Larry: He'll be fine. I've seen guys go through worse.

Lilly: How could you all bring us to this place?

Lee: Well I take it you and Kenny didn't exactly make up on the way here.

Lilly: I tried seeing things from his point of view, having his wife and kid and everything. But gambling with your family's life is pretty stupid, if you ask me.

Lee look at the ground after what Lilly said

Lilly: Hey, thanks for backing me up this morning at the motel. I know I came down on you guys pretty hard, but you do agree with the way I'm running things, right?

Lee: You're a good leader, Lilly. Kenny's too emotional, but his intentions in the right place. Still, it'd be best for all of us if you two could try to work together once in a while.

Lilly just look down and shaking her head

Lee: How do you feel about leaving the Motor Inn?

Larry: It's a welcome change of scenery.

Lee and Lilly stare at Larry and turn to each other after that.

Lilly: I don't know. If we'd just stayed where we were, then Mark wouldn't have ended up with an arrow in his shoulder.

Lee: Hey, ah, can I talk to you in private for a second?

Lilly: Okay

Lee and Lilly move away from Larry to talk.

Lee: It's been three months, your dad still treats me like I'm some kind of an asshole.

Lilly: Yeah, well don't expect that to change. That's just how he is.

Lee: Does he treat you like that too?

Lilly: Look, my dad can be an ass sometimes, I know that. But, he's not a bad guy. He just… He's got a lot of pain. He's been through so much. And lost… pretty much everything. And it's hardened him, ya know? Yeah, he's bitter and hateful, but that's all just to protect himself. And me. All he's got left in the world is me now. And that goes ways. So, yeah, he's probably gonna keep treating you like crap, but that's just because he still has one thing left to care about. So don't judge him, and don't judge me for sticking by him. He's my dad and I love him.

Lilly goes back to her dad.

Before Randy walks over to Andy and Danny, Kenny showed up to Randy.

Kenny: You're ready to go now?

Randy: Yes, Kenny. But don't worry, I'll be fine.

Kenny: Before you go, take this.

Kenny gives Randy his gun.

Randy: Are you sure, Kenny? You really needed it.

Kenny: Look, You saved Duck from those monsters back at Hershel's farm, and agree what I said to Lilly back at the Motor Inn. I won't forget that. You need to take this gun.

Randy: Thanks, Kenny.

Randy take Kenny's gun and Lee showed up.

Lee: Hey, Randy. Time to go.

Randy: Yes.

Lee and Randy walked over to Andy and Danny.

Lee: Fellas

Randy: Guys

Andy: How are ya feeling', ya both? Look, Lee, I'm sorry you almost got killed out there. We should have told you how dangerous it was.

Lee: No shit.

Randy: No way.

Danny: You saw what they did to your buddy. Nobody's safe here until we start to fight back.

Lee: But how?

Danny: The two of us should go out and do some recon, then we'll all mount up for some revenge.

Andy: Hell yeah.

Randy: How the cheese are these people in the woods?

Andy: I don't know. We think some of 'em used to work at the big box up the way.

Danny: Save Lots.

Randy: Save-Lots Bandits?

Andy: Yeah. Anyway, they're nutty as hell. And get mad when they're hungry.

Danny: So, are ya ready to head out there and find their camp?

Lee: Yeah. It'll be a good opportunity to find out a bit more about what we're up against. Let's do it. And Randy can come with us to back us up.

Andy: Wait, you bring this kid with you? You know going to the forest can be really dangerous.

Randy: And that's why I'm here since I ever kicked walker's butt once.

Danny: That's one tough kid I heard. Okay, you can come.

Andy: Okay but I'll stay here and hold down the fort.

Danny: Remember, we're just doing reconnaissance for now. No use getting ourselves killed.

Lee, Randy, and Danny prepare to leave and Clementine, Howard, and Theresa showed up.

Clementine: Are you both going now?

Randy: Yes. But Lee and I will be back.

Lee: Yeah. We'll be back soon, Clementine

Theresa: Just be careful when you guys go to the forest.

Randy: Don't worry, Theresa, we will.

Howard: Don't you die on me, Cunningham!

Randy: Don't worry, Buddy. I won't.

Clementine: Please be lucky.

Randy: Yes. We will.

Lee: And Theresa, Howard, please take care of Clem.

Theresa: Okay.

Howard: For sure.

As Lee, Randy and Danny leave, Randy seen Douglas(rc9gn) who was still standing between the fence. Douglas(rc9gn) saw Lee, Randy, and Danny leaving the farm.

Douglas(rc9gn): _I hope they fine when they come back._

To be Continued.


	19. Camp In The Woods

Chapter 8

Lee, Randy, and Danny were walking through the woods while trying to find the bandit's camp. Lee and Danny had rifles in their hands while Randy had a gun that Kenny let him lend it to him.

Danny: See anything, ya both?

Lee: Not yet.

Randy: Not really.

Lee, Randy, and Danny keep walking.

Danny: I know it's around here. It's gotta be close.

Randy: Are you sure about that?

Danny: Of course, kid. I'm not wrong.

Randy and Danny stop when Lee spotted a can of soup on the ground. Lee uses his rifle to check on the can of soup and it's empty. And they started walking again and Lee found the camp.

Lee: Here!

Randy and Danny stop and they walk to Lee and saw the camp.

Danny: Oh shit! You found it?!

Randy: Is this the camp are you talking about?

Danny: Yes, kid. This is their camp. I'm sure this is the right camp.

They crept up to a tree and hid behind. Lee uses his rifle to take a quick glance at the small camp. It was a mess and still is. Lee, Randy, and Danny begin to sneak up to the camp and they hid behind the tree to guard them.

Danny: You see anybody?

Lee was examining the small camp before turning back to Danny and Randy.

Lee: Stay on your guard.

Danny and Randy nodded as Danny walks to the camp.

Danny: Watch my back, ya both. I'm gonna check out the tent.

Danny begins to aim at the tent while Lee and Randy watch his back. They slowly walk to the tent, Danny opens the tent and the three prepare to aim but unfortunately, nobody's in the tent. Only had two sleeping bags for one kid and one adult.

Danny: Clear. This camp's too small. It can't be their main base.

Lee: That's what I was thinking.

Randy: Same to me.

Danny: Ya both take a look around anyway. There's probably some shit around here they stole from us.

Lee and Randy began to check the boxes. Lee found a box that contains empty cans in it.

Danny: What's in the boxes?

Lee: They're all from Save-Lots.

Randy: Yeah, same to these boxes and stuff that I found here.

Danny: The first few days, they told folks to gather to the Save-Lots by the interstate. Anything worth taking?

Randy: Not unless you need a bunch of empty cans, sir.

Danny: Heh, I'll pass, kid.

Lee: Hmm… This is too much stuff for just one person.

Randy: Yeah, I thought the same too.

Danny: Trust me, these selfish bastards don't stop takin'. Prob'ly just to remind us that it's theirs.

Randy move the empty box at the other side and he found a box at having signed on it. It's St. John Dairy sign.

Randy: Guys, I found a box from the dairy here.

Lee: Huh, It's St. John Dairy boxes.

Danny: Prob'ly the food we've been given' em. Fucker crossed a line, kid.

Randy: Right…

Randy move the dairy boxes and he found something behind a box. It's a video camera.

Randy: I found something behind the box. It's a video camera.

Lee and Danny walk toward Randy.

Danny: Lemme sees that.

Randy tried to turn on the video camera but didn't work tho.

Randy: It can't turn it on.

Lee: I think the battery's dead, though.

Danny: Oh. Good... umm... What else they got here? Let's see if we can find anything useful and then get a move on.

Lee whispers at Randy to put a video camera in his pocket when Danny isn't looking at them. Danny looks at them.

Danny: I see you two handle that gun pretty well. You two were the hunter?

Lee: No, but Lilly keeps us all on a regular training schedule.

Randy: Yeah, she trains us for a good tight, you know.

Danny: Lilly, right. You did say she was running things for Y'all. Sounds like you picked a good leader.

Randy: Yeah although she's a bit bossy.

Danny: Well Leader always be a bossy, kid.

Randy: Yeah, I guess.

Lee walks towards the tent to check. Randy goes to the tent as well.

Randy: What did you find inside the tent, Lee?

Lee: Just two sleeping bags, one with a kid's size.

Randy: Jeez… there's a honkin' kid mixed up in this?

Danny overheard what Randy said

Danny: WAS, more like.

Randy: That's really wonkin' dangerous to let a kid camp in the woods full of walkers.

Lee: Yeah. I agree with that.

Lee and Randy found a bunny doll that covered with blood on it.

Randy: Aw, man. That must be a little girl.

Lee: Yeah.

Lee found a family picture on the sleeping bags. Lee picked it, he and Randy look at it and it's pictures of mom and daughter who smile and hugging with each other. Lee and Randy gave a sad face.

Randy: They look happy but we don't know what happens to them

Lee: Yeah, They looked like a happy family but destroyed by the apocalypse. Like, most families.

Randy: Yeah, really sad to hear it.

Lee put the pictures back where it belongs. Lee searches at the adult size sleeping bag and he found something in it. It's Clementine's hat.

Lee:…the hell?

Randy: Is that Clem's hat?

Suddenly, the woman with a crossbow appears

Woman: Don't you fucking move!

Danny swore as he, Lee and Randy rose their guns

Danny: Shit!

Randy: What the juice?!

Woman: PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN! I ain't going back. You tell 'em and Amanda that Jolene ain't going back!

Danny: Hey! We had a deal! No shooting as long as we gave you food! What the fuck happened?

Woman: You had a deal with THEM. I ain't THEM.

The woman glares at Danny.

Woman: I know you. I know what you are, I know what you do.

Lee and Randy look at Danny with a confused look.

Randy: What?

Danny: You don't know me!

Woman: Steal my shit! STEAL EVERYTHING FROM ME!

Danny: We had a deal! You people broke it first!

Lee: Who the fuck are you?

The woman begins to laugh at Lee's question.

Woman: Hahahahahahahahaha

Lee: Look. It's not safe up here in the woods. You gotta come back to the dairy.

Woman: Haha! Oh… It's a hell of a lot safer up here than down THERE, you best believe.

Randy: Why are you alone up here, miss? What happened to you?

Woman: Well that's a hell of a question, little boy. The woman named Amanda told me I'd safe with them… Men who lived here. But it weren't safe. Not for me, and not for my girl. They didn't treat her nice. Not at all. They took her away, into the woods. Wouldn't tell me where. And I begged 'em. Every way I could think. They just laughed… So I killed 'em. And I'm staying here 'til she comes back to me. One way or another… she'll come back.

Randy feel sad what the woman told him

Randy: Look, I understand how you feel, miss…

Woman: It's Jolene, kid. Now maybe you didn't hear me last time… when I asked you sweet… put your damn guns down!

Jolene begins to point her crossbow towards Lee and Danny. But very surprised she didn't point it at Randy.

Jolene: You think I won't kill you? I'm gonna take this here this crossbow, and put a nice sharp arrow, right through your eyeball. And into your goddamn brain.

Lee: But not on a boy.

Jolene: Oh… don't worry, I won't shoot your little boy unless he put his gun down and raised his hands up.

Randy look at Jolene with a sad look and put his gun down and raised his both hands which shocked Lee and Danny.

Randy: I'm sorry, Lee but I need to followed what she said.

Jolene: Such a sweet foolish teenage boy. I bet you're already brainwashed by his kindness, don't you?

Jolene aims her crossbow at Lee and Danny.

Jolene: You're not men… you're monsters. All men are monsters. Take what they want, then destroy it all. Take a can beans, take a little girl, brainwashed a teenage boy… it's all the fucking same to you!

Lee: Where did you get this hat?

Jolene: The little girl.

Lee: You STOLE it from her!

Jolene: So what if I did? You stole her from ME!

Danny, Randy, and Lee look at each other and turns to Jolene back

Lee: What the hell are you talking about?

Randy: Are you the one who attacked and shot Mark at the dairy?

Jolene: Who the fuck is Mark? I don't know any Mark.

Randy: You had a crossbow on your hand and that might be the same arrow that Mark had!

Jolene: Fuck I did. That's the OTHER people- they're good buddies with your friend here. I guess you met 'em and Amanda too. Ain't they nice, little boy?

Randy: Umm… maybe… but tell me who's Amanda?

Jolene: Oh I know Amanda! She's a psycho bitch who with controlling THEM and took my daughter away from me.

Randy: What?

Jolene: You know what? I changed my mind… I'm putting this arrow right through your BALLS. Yeah! Right through. String 'em up on that tree. Then I'm head down to that farm and shoot every goddamn person I see.

Randy: Miss, Put down the crossbow like I put down my gun as you said.

Jolene: No, I won't. I need it. I need it to kill these two fuckers that with you, kid.

Lee: Look, there's three of us, and one of you. No matter what happens, one of us is gonna kill you.

Jolene: Like you could kill me. They couldn't kill me. They tried. Killin' everywhere. Take all the dead folks you want, we'll make more!

Jolene glares at Danny.

Jolene: Go on, tell 'em, boy! Tell 'em what you got in mind for -

She was cut off by Danny's gun. A bullet through the middle of her eyes. Lee and Randy stared at him, shocked at what he did.

Danny: God dammit.

Lee: You straight up murdered that woman!

Danny: Hardly. She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead.

Randy: Well I mean, I know she's going to kill us but… man!

Danny: As I said, it's too dangerous for a kid like you.

Randy Well maybe.

Lee and Randy look at Jolene's dead body with sad look and Danny look at Jolene's head and it's a headshot.

Danny: It's a clean shot though… right through the forehead.

Randy: Well… that's good shooting, Danny. Still, what a waste.

Danny: You should be glad you're fine, kid.

Randy: Umm… yeah. I guess so.

Randy picked up his gun from the ground. Lee asked Danny if they were going back.

Lee: So that's it? We going back?

Danny: If they ain't here, I don't know where they are. And it ain't a good idea to go tromping through the woods looking for them. So, yeah, we head back. Once they see this… they'll get the message.

Danny walked up to Jolene's dead body and picked up her crossbow. He inspected it before telling Lee and Randy to come on.

Danny: C'mon.

Lee and Randy obeyed and followed Danny back to the dairy. As they leave the camp, Lee and Randy look back and see Jolene's dead body and turns to each other.

Randy: I feel bad for her, Lee.

Lee: Me too, Randy. Me too.

They leave the camp to go back to the dairy.

To be Continued


	20. What's Inside The Barn?

Chapter 9

At the Dairy farm, Lee, Randy, and Danny have returned.

Danny: Man, That was one hell of a ride, huh?

Randy: What?

Lee: Jesus, Danny

Lee responded throwing his rifle over to Danny and caught it

Danny: What? Ya both ain't getting soft on them, are ya? Not after what they did to your friend!

Brenda came down the hill when she saw them

Brenda: You're back. What happened?

Danny: Handled it, mama.

Danny walks away. Lee and Randy walked up the hill to speak with Brenda.

Brenda: This isn't what Terry would've wanted…

Randy: Terry?

Brenda: My husband. Miss him every day.

Suddenly Lilly's voice shot up. They saw Kenny and Lilly mad at each other

Lilly: Then screw it up for everybody then, why don't you?!

Kenny: Oh calm down, princess. I'll do it myself.

Kenny walks away and Lilly does so too. Lee and Randy turns to Brenda

Lee: What's going on with them?

Brenda: Dunno. Squabblin' looks like. A lotta tension with Y'all, huh?

Randy: Don't mind them. It's how they are. Each of them wants to be in charge.

Lee: Randy's right. They have different ideas about how we should run our group. If they don't find any common ground, this whole thing's gonna fall apart.

Brenda: Well, it's probably just the hunger talkin'. We all get a little testy. We'll fix that shortly.

Lee and Randy looks down

Brenda: And Lee, Randy, don't worry about the bandits. I'm sorry ya both seen more violence than I'da thought in your short time, but ya'll are safe here. Don't worry.

Lee: Think I'll go have a look around.

Randy: Yeah, me too.

Brenda: Don't wander too far. Dinner will be ready before you know it. And thank your friend Katjaa again for me. She and the kids are in the barn with the cow. That woman is a life saver

Randy: Good to know that.

Lee and Randy walk away. Howard meets up with them.

Howard: Lee, Cunningham, you're back.

Lee: Yeah...

Howard: What happened?

Lee: We were trying to find the bandits. We found their camp but they weren't there. I also found Clementine's hat there.

Howard: Clementine's hat? I did her hat get to the camp?

Randy: The woman named Jolene stole it.

Lee: Yeah, we got ambushed by her. She was talking about how the Save-Lots and "Amanda" took her daughter away. She was also to tell us something but Danny shoots her before she could finish.

Howard: Holy Cheese! What the juice did Danny do that for?!

Randy: I don't know, Howard… So Lee, what do we do?

Lee:... I don't know if we should trust the St. Johns now.

Howard: I agree.

Randy: Ok but let's go back in the barn, give Clem her hat back.

Lee: Yeah but can you give this hat to Clem while I'm talking to Lilly

Randy: Ok.

Randy take Clem's hat, he and Howard go straight to the barn to find Clementine. As Randy and Howard walking over to the barn, opened the door and entered, Inside was Clementine, Duck, Katjaa, Douglas(rc9gn), Theresa, Andy and Maybelle the cow.

Clementine: Randy, you're back. Where's Lee?

Randy: He's outside to do something important… What'cha doing, Clem?

Clementine: Looking at Maybelle.

Duck and Theresa were taking a closer look at the cow and it shook its head. Duck and Theresa were taken aback along with Clementine.

Katjaa: It's okay Clementine. You can pet her

Clementine looked over to Randy for confirmation, Randy nodded. She let out a hand stroked the cows head

Clementine: Woah…

Douglas(rc9gn): Isn't it she's beautiful, Clem?

Clementine: Yeah.

Howard begins to laugh after they heard Douglas(rc9gn) saying Maybelle "beautiful". Randy stare at Howard awkwardly

Douglas(rc9gn): What so funny?

Howard: You called Maybelle, "Beautiful"! That's nonsense.

Randy: Howard, please…

Douglas(rc9gn): Yeah… also, Katjaa tells us Maybelle could have her baby tonight.

Katjaa: We'll see, Douglas(rc9gn).

Randy: Really?

Theresa: Yeah, what a shock, isn't it?

Randy: Well I guess…

Randy noticed the pink block on the ground. He walked over to look closer.

Randy: What's this thing?

Duck: Daddy says it's called a salt lick.

Clementine: Yeah, but don't lick it. It's gross.

Howard: Nah, it wasn't gross actually. I did lick it and it tastes salty.

Everyone stares at Howard with their grossed looks

Randy: Seriously, Howard?! You licked that?!

Howard: Yeah but Clem also licked that too.

Clementine: Howard!

Howard: What? What did I say?

Clementine: Why did you tell him?! It's embarrassing me!

Howard: Sorry Clem but it's too late.

Clementine feels disappointed to Howard.

Randy: Howard, you hurting Clem's feeling.

Howard: What? I have a right to said that.

Randy: Ugh…

Randy walks to Duck.

Randy: Have I missed anything?

Duck: No, not really.

Duck suddenly sniffing

Duck: It smells funny in here.

Duck look around and Clementine respond

Clementine:…. Like Mr. Grumpy!

Duck: What's Mr. Grumpy?

Clementine: Doo-dee.

Duck chuckled and Clementine and Theresa did also.

Katjaa: Kids.

Katjaa spoke up. Randy smiled at their innocence. Randy walks to Clementine

Randy: Here Clementine

Randy gave Clementine her hat back.

Clementine: My hat! You found it!

Randy: Actually, Lee found it. He tells me to give it to you.

Clementine: I knew Lee will find it! He said he would!

Suddenly, the barn door opens and it's Lee entering the barn

Clementine: You're back and Thanks for finding my hat!

Lee: You're welcome Clem… Listen, did you.. give your hat to anyone?

Clementine: No.

Lee: Did you see any strangers around the motor inn who might have taken it?

Clementine: No. Why?

Lee: It's probably nothing. Just let me know if you ever see anything like that.

Clementine: Okay, I will. Hey Lee, do you think you'll ever have kids?

Lee: I'd like to someday. If I ever do have a kid though, I hope they grow up to be someone like you or Randy.

Randy was a bit shocked when Lee mention he wanted to have a boy like himself

Randy: Umm… that's really nice of you, Lee.

Clementine: That's nice. You'd be a good daddy.

Lee: Thanks.

Clementine: Do you two want to pet a cow with me?

Randy: Okay, Clem.

Lee: Nah, but you go on ahead.

Randy and Clementine begin to pet Maybelle while Lee begins to have a conversation with Andy.

Lee: Hey there, Andy?

Andy: Yeah?

Lee: How's the cow?

Andy: Well, better now we got Doc on the case.

Katjaa smiles and nodded to Andy.

Lee: Uh.. when do you think, uh, we might eat?

Andy: Hungry, huh? Don't worry. Mama's cooking up some good grub.

Clementine, Duck, Theresa, and Howard were thrilled about what Andy said. Except for Douglas(rc9gn) who still really can't trust the

Howard: Alright! Food!

Randy: Okay, but get too excited.

Lee and Randy begin to talk to Andy about Jolene.

Lee: We met this woman up in the woods. She seemed to know your brother.

Randy: Yeah and her name is Jolene.

Andy begins to talk suspicious

Andy: Yeah. He, uh, probably talks a little more than he oughta.

Lee: Thanks

Randy: Yeah, thanks.

Andy: Yup.

Lee and Randy notice a locked door at the end of the barn. They come closer to the door.

Kenny: You guys found it too, huh?

Randy and Lee turn around and look at Kenny.

Kenny: Guys, they're hiding something. Behind this door. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp.

Randy: Are you sure?

Kenny: Yes.

Lee: Don't be paranoid, Kenny.

Kenny: It's my JOB to be paranoic. I got my whole family on this farm

right now. How about you two? What about Clem and Howard?

Lee: I'll protect her, no matter what.

Randy: So do I. And I need to keep my BFF safe.

Kenny: I know you guys will. Look, that guy with Katjaa… What's-his-name. He locked it real TIGHT the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there, guys.

Lee and Randy: What?

Kenny: My point is, we gotta know for sure. So go find the hammer, and I'll have this thing off in a second. You two back me up in case the farmers come running.

Lee: Hang on, man. Think this through. You smash the lock. Then what if turns out you're wrong? You just fucked up a chance to get a good meal in those kids and teenagers you're trying to protect. Use your head, Kenny.

Randy: Lee's right. We can't bust the door like that.

Kenny: All right professor. What do you have in mind?

Lee: Let me have a look at what we're dealing with first.

Lee looks at the door's lock.

Kenny: Hey, Lee. You know how to pick a lock, right?

Lee: No. Why would you say that?

Kenny: Well… You're… you know… urban?

Randy: What?! Did you just say that in front of me?!

Lee: Oh, you are NOT saying what I think you're saying.

Kenny: Jesus, man! I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth, sorry!

Randy just rolled his eyes. Lee and Randy look back at the door's lock and Lee begin to look at the screws

Lee: Hm...

Kenny: What?

Randy: What do you have in mind, Lee?

Lee: See those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, and then replace it all again, like nothing ever happened.

Randy: That's a good idea, I supposed.

Kenny: All right. Sounds like you got a plan. I'll hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow.

Randy: It's Andy.

Kenny: Shit. I thought that was Danny. Whatever.

Andy: Can I help you boys find something?

Andy suddenly walks toward Lee, Randy, and Kenny.

Randy: Ummmmm...

Lee: Just checking out the barn here. Never been to a dairy farm before.

Andy: Okay. Well, don't just roam around without me or Danny if you bring this boy with you. The farm can be a dangerous place. You know, the bandits and all. Sorry about your friend.

Randy: Okay.

Andy: Hey, uh… do me a favor. Don't fuck around with this door. Just, you know, Mama gets nervous.

Suddenly, Katjaa's voice can be heard in the barn.

Katjaa: Andrew. I need your help again.

Andy: No problem! Right away, doc!

Andy walks away. Randy remember the gun that he lends from Kenny and he gives it back to Kenny his gun back.

Randy: Kenny, here's your gun and thanks for lending me your gun.

Kenny: You're welcome, Randy. And did you shoot anything?

Randy: No… not really.

Kenny: Well… that's good to hear.

Kenny take his gun from Randy's hand and walks away leaving Lee and Randy alone

Randy: We need to find a way to distract Andy. But how?

Lee: We need to make him leave the barn.

Randy: I got it.

Suddenly, Howard walks toward them.

Howard: Hey, what are you guys doing?

Randy: Big H, Me and Lee need to find a way to distract Andy.

Howard: Why?

Randy: So we can unlock the barn doors.

Howard: But Andy said you can't just open it.

Lee: But we need to. I don't know what hiding something behind this barn.

Howard: Okay but just as long we can get to eat it.

Randy: Of course we will.

Lee, Randy, and Howard come out of the barn and they Larry and Brenda laughing.

Larry: So, how does a woman like you self run this whole place?

Brenda: Oh, I manage just fine. Plus I have my boys to help out. I couldn't do it without them.

Howard: Ewwww.

Lee: I don't know if I'm a fan of this relationship.

Randy: Umm… let's find the way to distract Andy instead

Randy looks at Lilly who's alone at Gazebo

Randy: You guys find the way to distract Andy while I'll gonna talk to Lilly.

Lee: Well suits yourself.

Howard: Hey, I'll follow you, Cunningham besides I don't know how to distract Andy

Randy and Lee sigh and rolled their eyes

Randy: Okay… Lee finds something to distract Andy.

Lee: I'll find a tool for the barn door.

Randy and Howard walks toward Lilly

Randy: Hey Lilly?

Lilly: Hey, Randy? What's going on? Did something happen?

Randy: There may be something going on with that barn.

Howard: Yeah, Cunningham and Lee need to find out to distract Andy for checking the barn.

Lilly: I'm telling you, boys. The longer we stay here, the more trouble we're getting ourselves into.

Randy: And what exactly do you think me and Lee supposed to do about it?

Lilly: If you and Lee want to go in there and start rooting through other people's shit, then get to it. But if it's up to me, we should just take our food and go.

Howard: Can't we just eat here instead of taking away to the motel.

Lilly: If I were you, I prefer to take away food instead of eating here.

Howard: Yeah right!

Randy: Howard, please…. show some respects

Howard: Whatever…

Randy sigh and turns to Lilly

Randy: After what Kenny told me, Lee and I starting to think they may be hiding something.

Lilly: You guys are just asking for trouble. But if you and Lee insist on wandering around, I'd be careful, Randy.

Randy: Howard and I are gonna check things out.

Lilly: Watch yourself, okay

Randy: Okay.

Randy and Howard walks away

Howard: This woman really needs to lighten up, don't cha, Cunningham?

Randy: Of course, Howard but sometimes I agree what Lilly said.

Howard: Really, Cunningham?! Really?!

Randy: Of course, Howard. But let's talk to Brenda...

Howard: Yeah like Larry was still hitting on her.

Randy and Howard walked up the hill to speak with Brenda. Larry saw the boys and begin to stop his conversation.

Larry: Well, uh… we'll finish talking later.

As Larry walks away, he heard Howard teasing him while singing

Howard: Larry and Brenda, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

As Howard keep teasing him which making pissed Larry off

Larry: I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up!

Brenda: Larry, calm down, okay?

Randy: Yeah, Larry, remember, you had a heart condition.

Larry listen and glares at Howard and walk away

Randy: Sorry about that, Brenda.

Brenda: It's okay, sweetie.

Randy: You get along with Larry?

Brenda smiles and laughed softly

Brenda: Ha ha, He's just a big ol' sweetheart, ain't he?

Randy and Howard make a weird and disgusted face and thinking, Is Larry actually been nice and sweet at Brenda.

Randy: Don't know if I would have used those words, exactly.

Howard: Yeah, in my own opinion, that's not Larry that we know.

Brenda: Don't judge, honey. This world is bringin' out the worst in people. But if you boys really look, ya'll catch a glimpse of humanity every now and then.

Randy: Yeah, I supposed… How's Mark doing in there?

Brenda: Best patient I ever had. My boys get so much as a scratch and start hollerin'. He could definitely teach them a thing or two about being tough.

Randy: I'd still like to check on him.

Brenda: You're gonna have to trust me on this one, Randy. I've helped stitch my share of wounds…I know what I'm talking about.

Randy: So, what do you and your sons keep in that barn back there? Besides cow, I mean.

Brenda: Well, someone's gettin' a little curious, aren't they?

Randy: I don't mean to pry.

Brenda: It's nothin' interesting, I can promise you that much. Just some odds and ends. Takes a lot to run a farm, you know.

Howard: Maybe. What about you, Cunningham?

Randy: I guess so…. but when Lee, Danny and I find the camp, we met a woman named Jolene. She wasn't one of the "Bandits" and "Amanda". It sounds like they did something pretty bad to her and your marauders are still out there.

Brenda: I think all them folks out in the woods had drug problems.

Randy: Why does that have to do with anything?

Brenda: Means you can't trust 'em. Any of 'em.

Randy and Howard look at each other and stop their conversation with Brenda.

Randy: Well I think Howard and I go have a look around.

Howard: Yeah.

Brenda: Kinda peaceful out here, ain't it? Enjoy it while you can. You'll probably start hearing those monsters fryin' against the fence before too long.

Randy and Howard walked away leaving Brenda alone.

Lee finds a toolbox and opens it. He finds a multi-tool. He grabs it and goes to the generator. He pushes the power switch button and the generator stops. He opens the panel by using the multi-tool. He uses the multi-tool to grab the belt.

Lee: There. That should do it.

Lee walks away from the generator as fast as he could and saw Andy comes out of the barn.

Andy: Fuckin' Danny. Where did he find this piece of shit? Awwww, fucking thing threw a BELT! Damn it all to the … son of a... FUCK! This'll take forever…

Randy and Howard walks over to Lee and finds out Lee did it distract Andy.

Howard: Good job Lee.

Lee: Thanks.

Randy: Now we can go in the barn to unlock the door.

Lee, Randy, and Howard go into the barn before they unlock the door, they hear something ringing. Meaning it's dinner time.

Howard: Yeah! Dinner time.

Howard runs and leaving the barn which making Lee and Randy rolled their eyes at Howard for not helping them unlock the barn door

Duck: Mom! Dad! Dinner time! It's dinner time!

Katjaa: Ok honey, let's get dad.

Duck runs toward his dad.

Duck: Dad! Dad! C'mon, let's EEAAAAAT!

Katjaa: Kenny? Come along, honey. Kenny, c'mon, don't make the children wait.

Kenny: I'll make an excuse for you both… Get that thing off!

Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Clementine, Theresa, and Douglas(rc9gn) leaves the barn. Leaving Lee and Randy alone in the barn.

Randy: Ok, let's do this. But better hurry.

Lee uses the multi-tool, gets rid of the screws and the door is unlocked.

Randy: Okay, the door is unlocked.

Lee: Now, let's see what's inside.

Lee opens the door and they are horrified when they see the room. The room has sharp objects and everything is covered in blood.

Andy: Boy. Didn't you two hear the bell?

Lee and Randy turn to Andy who's smiling at them.

Andy: Dinner time.

Randy: Ummmm… we just umm…

Randy doesn't know how to talk to Andy about the barn but Lee steps on and begin to make an excuse.

Lee: Look. We just came in and found the door open like that.

Andy: Huh… probably my idiot brother. Hey. Was anyone with you two just now?

Lee and Randy: No…

Andy: Not the doc?

Randy: No. Katjaa went into the house.

Andy begins to act suspiciously

Andy: Oh, good…. Yeah. Good.

Lee and Randy come out of the barn.

Randy: I definitely don't trust them now, Lee.

Lee: Yeah, me neither. After we eat, we need to get out of here, fast.

Randy: Yeah and that's a plan then.

Lee: Yeah.

Lee and Randy walk toward the house for dinner.

To be Continued


	21. St John's Darkest Secret

Chapter 10

It is night outside and everybody is in the house and in the dining room

Larry: Brenda, you are an angel.

Duck: Biscuits, wow! Oh Boy!

Theresa: Can't wait for dinner!

Lee and Randy saw a board that blocks the back door.

Andy: Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs….

Lee and Randy turns to Andy who closes the front door

Andy: Don't worry, that was a while ago and they ain't been back inside since.

As Andy enters the dining room, Lee and Randy notice the gun behind Andy's pants **(Seriously -_-' )**. Lee and Randy were more concerned on why Andy would bring his gun to the table. Everybody is sitting at the table except Lee and Randy.

Brenda: Everybody sits down and I'll go get the meal! Ooh, this is a delight.

Kenny: I could eat a horse.

Randy: Umm… Brenda, Where's Mark?

Brenda: Now don't you worry about him. I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest.

Lee: Umm... Mind if I wash my hands first?

Randy: Me too. I can't eat dinner without washing my hands first.

Brenda: Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And you two be sure to get under your nails, you've been mucking around in the dirt all day.

Randy: Okay.

Lee just nodded. Lee and Randy go straight to the bathroom. Randy notices the diploma, ribbon, and trophy on the wall

Randy: Hey Lee, look at this.

Lee: This dairy must've meant a lot to em before the walkers destroyed everything.

Randy: Yeah.

Randy saw a high school and college diploma

Randy: Huh, High School Diploma and Andy's college degree. Wow, this St. John brothers are smarter than we thought.

Lee: Yeah.

Lee look closer at the baseball trophy.

Lee: Danny's baseball trophy….. Hmf. Seems like it's been years since kids were playing sports for fun

Randy: Yeah, but for me, I'm just playing video games with Howard and become the ninnnnn…

Randy almost saying "Ninja" as he remembers he needs to keep his ninja secret from exposed

Lee: What?

Randy: Nothing… it's just-

Randy notice the wires on the ground and

Randy: Look, Lee. Is that a wire?

Lee look down and the wires saw it's lead to upstairs. Lee decided to go upstairs quietly and Randy goes too. When they manage to go upstairs, Randy notices the wires are lead to the closet. Randy opens the closet and finds something

Randy: Yuck. What is this stuff?

Lee: It looks like a medical waste in here. Iv tubes, saline…

Randy: Wait is that morphine? What do they need so much morphine for?

Lee: Yeah and what would dairy farmers need with this kind of stuff?

Randy: I don't know.

Lee notices the power cord which doesn't attract yet and he puts the power cord together and they can see some light.

Lee: What the hell?

Randy: I have a bad feeling about this.

Lee: Let's check the other room.

Lee and Randy go into the room where Mark is but he isn't there.

Lee: Where the hell is Mark? I thought Brenda said he was up here resting?

Randy: Is Brenda lie to us?

Lee: I think so…

Randy notices the light underneath of the bookshelf

Randy: Lee, look!

Randy points to the underneath of the bookshelf

Lee: Hm…

Lee and Randy push the bookshelf. When they push the bookshelf on the other side, they found a door. They open the door and... They horrified as they found Mark, doesn't have his legs, laying on the bathroom ground

Mark: Lee... Randy...

Randy: What the juice?!

Lee: Mark?! What the hell happened?!

Mark:... brothers...

Randy: What the double juice happened to your legs, Mark?!

Mark: Don't... Eat... Dinner.

Brenda: Lee? Randy? Did you two fall in?! Dinner's on the table and everybody's havin' at!

Lee and Randy found out the dinner was actually Mark's leg

Randy: Wait… does that means the dinner is... MARK'S LEGS!

Lee: Clementine!

Randy: Howard!

Lee and Randy rush over to downstairs. As they enter the dining room, Clementine was about to eat some of the meat while Howard was eating his "food" **(Too late, Cunningham)**

Lee: CLEMENTINE, DON'T!

Randy: HOWARD, SPLIT THAT FOOD OUT!

Everyone in the room's attention was set on Lee and Randy. Clementine, confused at first, set the fork down but Howard didn't as he still chewing and eating his "food".

Howard: What, Cunningham? Brenda has more food on the table.

Kenny: Lee, Randy, Jesus guys! Did you find something?

Douglas(rc9gn): Is something wrong?

Larry: Ah, sit your asses down, you both! This lady has made you guys a meal!

Lilly: Yeah, guys, what's gotta into you two?

Brenda: They just has a starve

Larry: They could use some goddamn manners!

Lee and Randy begin to tell everyone.

Lee: Mark is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off! You're EATING him!

Randy: You're eating… Mark's LEG!

Everyone except St John shocked

Theresa: What?!

Lilly: That's crazy!

Brenda: Now, now…

Kenny: You're scaring the kids, guys.

Howard: Is that true, Cunningham?

Lilly: What the hell is wrong with you two?!

Larry: Don't indulge them, Lilly. It's always something with these guys.

Katjaa pulled Duck's plate away. Duck complained but didn't argue. Douglas(rc9gn) push his dishes away and looked like he was about to puke.

Duck: Mom! I was eating that!

Katjaa: Quiet, honey.

Randy: It's the truth! You gotta listen to us!

Lee: If you guys don't believe us, Go upstairs and look! You'll find a guy with both of his legs hacked off!

Randy: MARK is UPSTAIRS right now with NO LEGS! BRENDA, tell us he's NOT being eaten right now!

Everyone stares at Brenda. Brenda looks down.

Brenda: It's true.

Danny: Everything could of turned out okay for you folks.

Andy: He woulda' died anyways! We gotta think about LIVIN'!

Randy: Living?! BY EATING SOME GUY'S LEGS! YOU'RE INSANE!

Brenda turns to Andy.

Brenda: Settle down, honey.

And then Brenda telling the truth to everyone.

Brenda: Growin' up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothin' but eat people! And for what? To continue to rot til' they eat some more! We think we can put that meat to better use.

Everyone pushed their dishes with their disgusted face

Lilly: Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick.

Lee: Just let us go

Randy: You family are sick cannibals!

Brenda glares at Randy

Brenda: Randy, that's not a very nice thing to imply.

Brenda just looks down.

Brenda: Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyway, one way or another.

Danny: Like ya'll.

Lee and Randy begin to tell Kenny and Theresa

Lee: Kenny, get your gun!

Randy: Theresa, grab your baton!

Kenny get out from his seat and get his gun but Theresa just panic

Katjaa: Kenny, no!

Andy grabs his gun and aims it at everybody.

Andy: Nobody's going anywhere!

Danny gets his rifle.

Danny: We got lots of use for ya'll right here…

Kenny get back on his seats

Larry: What the fu! The fucking what!

Lilly: PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN! WE'RE WALKING OUT OF HERE!

Douglas(rc9gn): YOU'RE ALL CANNIBALS!

Howard: I HATE YOU, ST JOHN!

Kenny: DON'T HURT MY FUCKING FAMILY!

Theresa: Randy, do something!

Duck: Mommy, I don't wanna die! Mommy, what did I eat?!

Lee: Everyone! Everything will be ok!

Clementine: Lee! Randy…!

Andy grabs Clementine by her hair, angering Lee and Randy

Lee: I'LL KILL YOU!

Randy: LET GO OF HER, ANDY!

Danny stops Lee and Randy by aiming them. Suddenly, a crash is heard. Mark is crawling on the floor.

Mark: PLLLEEEASE…SOMEONE!

Everybody gasps.

Theresa: OH MY!

Douglas(rc9gn): Mark!

Lee and Randy look at Clementine and Howard, looking horrified.

Lee: CLEMENTI-

Danny knocks Lee with his rifle.

Randy: LEE!

Randy look at Lee, felling on the ground

Howard: CUNNINGHAM! WATCH OUT!

Randy look up, notices Danny in front of him. Danny knocks Randy with his rifle as well.

To Be Continued...


	22. Trap In The Meatlocker

Chapter 11

Randy and Lee woke up. Their vision was still hazy, the first thing they saw was a pile of salt licks. They heard coughing and Larry's shouts.

Larry: OPEN THE GODDAMNED DOOR! YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE! OPEN UP! I WILL TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART WITH MY BARE HAND!

Kenny: Will you stop that banging! We've gotta find another way out of here!

Puking came after. Lilly and Douglas(rc9gn) is puking

Howard: EWWWW! DOUGLAS!

Douglas(rc9gn): Soorrryyyyy….

Larry keep shouting and banging the door. Lilly and Douglas(rc9gn) were both recovering from puking whilst

Larry: YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD! OPEN THIS DOOR GODDAMMIT! I WILL KNOCK THE GODDAMED DOOR DOWN!

Lilly: Dad, stop!

Kenny and Howard are trying to find a way to escape, Clementine looks terrified. Lee and Randy woke up.

Clementine: Lee! Randy!

Howard: Cunningham!

Clementine and Howard come up to both Lee and Randy.

Clementine: It-It was a person! They tried to make us eat a person.

Lee: But you didn't do it…

Clementine: No…

Larry: The rest of us did, goddamnit! If you hadn't dragged your feet…

Lilly: C'mon Dad. Now's not the time.

Howard: I can't believe we eating Mark's leg but on the other hand, it tastes delicious, I say.

Randy: Really, Howard?!

Lee: Are you ok, Clementine? They didn't hurt you, did they?

Clementine shakes her head as she means "no"

Clementine: Mm-mm

Larry: OPEN UP!

Kenny: Lee, Randy! Those bastards have my family and Theresa, and we're stuck in a damn meat locker! We've gotta get the fuck outta here!

Larry walks towards Lee and Randy and begins to yell at them

Larry: These goddamn thumbsuckers was the one who brought us here!

Howard: Will you just chill the juice out, old man?!

Clementine: I'm scared.

Lee: Don't be. It's gonna be okay… We'll gonna find us a way out here.

Lee and Randy look around to finds another way to escape. Lee and Randy walk up to Larry who still banging the door.

Randy: C'mon, Larry. Do you really want to attract their attention?

Larry: Yeah, I wanna attract their attention so I can fucking kill them!

Lee: Guess your new girlfriend wasn't all she was cracked up to be.

Randy: Yeah

Larry: What the hell is your both problem? You two were a prick back at the motor lodge… Even after I saved your both fucking life… and you two went out of your way to be assholes to me tonight.

Larry glares at Lee and Randy.

Larry: You two must really hate me… But guess what? You two stuck with me. I plan to be around long after you two gone. And if you both turn… I'll be the one who put the axe through your both skulls.

Lilly: Dad!

Lee: We're not your enemies, Larry.

Randy: Yeah

Larry: I don't believe you two.

Larry glares at Lee

Larry: Don't forget… I know who you really are…

And Larry turn to Randy

Larry: And you and your fatty friend… had no idea who he really is, huh…

Howard: I'm not fat, I'm a big boned!

Lilly: Dad, please!

Randy turns to Lilly

Randy: Your dad's not making things any easier for us…

Larry: Open the fucking door!

Lilly: Dad, stop!

Larry: Goddammit!

Randy walks to Kenny and Douglas(rc9gn) who trying to find the way out

Kenny: They've got Katjaa and Duck! Those fuckers have my family!

Douglas(rc9gn): They got Theresa too. I told you we can't trust those cannibals.

Randy: I know. We're gonna get out of here and find them.

Lee look around again and he finds an air-conditioner vent.

Lee: Hmmm...

Larry: I'll break the damn door down!

Lilly: Dad! You can't get-

Suddenly, Larry grabs his chest while screaming in pain gets a heart attack.

Larry: Ah! Urg!

Lilly: Easy...

Larry: Hrrrgggttt! Oh, God…

Lilly: Dad!

Larry falls down much to everybody's horror.

Lilly: No! Dad, come on! DAD! My God, he's stopped breathing. I think he's had a heart attack.

Kenny: Shit! Is he dead?

Lilly: He's not dead! Somebody help me!

Kenny: Fuuuuuckkk! If he's dead...

Lilly: HE'S NOT DEAD!

Douglas(rc9gn): Oh no…..

Kenny turns to Lee and Randy

Kenny: …You know what has to happen, guys. Think about it. You guys saw that poor bastard at the motel, how fast he turned.

Lilly: What are you saying?

Kenny: Lilly, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am. But in few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a 6-foot-room, 300 pounds, SERIOUSLY pissed off dead guy!

Lilly: FUCK YOU! We can bring him back! LEE! RANDY!

Kenny: We'll mourn him later. But right now, we have to keep him from comin' back.

Clementine: Noooo!

Lilly: Goddammit, Kenny! He's not dead!

Howard: You're right, Kenny. I don't wanna die here!

Randy: But Howard, maybe we can help Larry.

Howard: How Cunningham? We don't have any pills to help him this time and if he wakes up as a walker, he's going to eat us to death!

Kenny: That's right. We have to finish him!

Douglas(rc9gn): But Lilly can still save him.

Howard: SHUT UP, DOUGLAS! He's Dead! SO SHUT UP!

Douglas(rc9gn): Don't… push me, Weinerman….

Lee: Douglas right. Lilly can still save him.

Kenny: I wish she could. Believe me, I do. But that man is dead. You guys know what happens next.

Lee: Look, Kenny… Back at the drugstore when we all thought Duck was bitten… I gave him the benefit of the doubt… Maybe we should do the same now.

Kenny: That was different! Duck wasn't bitten. But, come on, we KNOW this guy's not gonna make it. Remember what Ben said. Gotta destroy the brain…

Lilly: NO!

Lee: Guys, let's calm down!

Howard: Calm down?! Larry's going to turn into a walker and you're telling us to calm down?! I'm with Kenny. We're going to kill him!

Lee and Randy begin to panic and confused which sided they need to.

Kenny: Come on, guys. You both can't be in the middle on this one. You two gotta have my back this time!

Lilly: God dammit Lee, Randy! I NEED YOU TWO! Please help me!

Lee and Randy had no choice but rush over to help Lilly reviving Larry

Kenny: LEE!

Howard: CUNNINGHAM!

Randy: Is he breathing?

Lilly: No! No, I don't think so.

Lee: Okay, Let us perform the CPR. Keep checking his pulse.

Lee and Randy begin the CPR on Larry.

Kenny: Are you stupid?! He's gonna turn! You're putting all of us at risk, you son of a bitch?!

Howard: Screw this! Let's kill him already.

Kenny: I fucking agree!

Kenny and Howard both get a salt lick

Kenny: You and Randy are fuckin' worthless, Lee!

As Kenny and Howard raised a salt lick high above Larry's head and begin to smash it but…

Douglas(rc9gn): No! Stop!

They stopped by Douglas(rc9gn) who tried to stop them from killing Larry by grabbed the salt lick that they holding and the three began wrestling for it. Howard shouted at Douglas(rc9gn)

Howard: Let go, Douglas! He's gonna turn

Douglas(rc9gn): I can't let you two kill him!

Kenny: Back off!

Douglas(rc9gn) tried to stop them but he wasn't strong enough and then Kenny hit his face with a salt lick leaving Douglas(rc9gn) had a bruise on his left face and Kenny push him and he fell on the ground.

Douglas(rc9gn): Ahhh….

Howard: You sit tight, Douglas!

Kenny and Howard smash Larry's head with a salt lick, much to everybody's horror.

Lilly: NOOOOOO!

Lee: KENNY! HOWARD! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Kenny and Howard look horrified and what they have done.

Kenny: We're sorry... We're so sorry! We just- it had to be done!

Lee: You guys don't know that!

Kenny: Yes I do… Lee! I was counting on you and Randy, you know!

Randy: Howard! What have you done?!

Howard: I'm just trying protecting you all from Larry!

Randy: We could just be brought him back to life!

Howard: Yeah right!

Randy: HOWARD! I'm getting sick of you!

Douglas(rc9gn): Guys, please stop fighting!

Randy and Howard: STAY OUT OF THIS DOUGLAS!

Kenny walks over to Lilly who is crying over Larry's corpse.

Kenny: I'm sorry... I know it-

Lilly: DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!

Clementine begins to cry. Randy and Howard stopped their fight after they hearing Clementine cried

Lee and Randy: Clementine…

Lee walks over to Clem.

Lee: Are you ok?

Clementine: Is it over?

Lee: Yes. For now… But we still need to find a way out of here…

Lee hugs Clementine for comforting her. Randy and Howard walked over to Lee and Clementine.

Howard: …I'm sorry, Clem…

Randy: Not now, Howard!

Clementine: Why Howard?! Lilly said he wasn't dead!

Howard: Well he was dead, Clementine.

Clementine: But what if he wasn't?

Howard: We was! What you should expect that!

Clementine cries, even more, when Howard yelled at her to stop her cried

Randy: Don't push her, Howard.

Howard: Whatever!

Randy come closer to Clementine and hugs her

Randy: Shh… I know, I know. But you gotta be strong right now. I need you to be strong. Think about something else… something hopeful.

Clementine: Like what?

Randy: Getting out of here.

Clementine: We're gonna get out, right? Did you find a way out?

Randy: Lee and I gonna work on it.

Lee: Yeah

Randy and Lee walks toward Kenny to talk

Randy: Kenny?

Kenny: I don't want to hear it, guys. You think I liked doing what I did? I'm a guy who couldn't bear to watch the family dog get put down. But if we wanna survive this shit, we gotta have the balls to do the hard thing. Or at least, one of us's got to.

Lee: You talk a big game, but could you do the "hard thing" if it was Katjaa or Duck?

Kenny: It's never gonna come to that, not if I have anything to do with it!

Randy: For all we know, the 's might've-

Kenny: No! They-they need Katjaa, remember? She's the whole reason they brought us here. And no doubt they're usin' Duck as a bargaining chip.

Randy: I hope you're right….And what about Theresa? What gonna do to her?

Kenny: I don't know, Randy? But I think they going to use her as their slave.

Randy: No! I'm not gonna let that happen to Theresa.

Kenny: I know. We're just gotta get to 'em, that's all.

Randy walks to Lilly who's still sob over Larry's dead body

Randy: Lilly…

Lilly: He was still alive, Randy. He was still alive…

Randy: I'm sorry, Lilly. I truly am. Larry, Lee and I, we might not've got along so great, but I know he would've done anything to protect you. He was a good father.

Lilly still sobbed and Randy walks towards Douglas(rc9gn) who's sitting and his hand on his left cheek that had bruises on it.

Randy: Hey Douglas?

Douglas(rc9gn): I don't want to talk about this, Randy. I'm just trying to stop them but I'm not strong enough, you know.

Randy looks down and turns to Douglas(rc9gn) back

Randy: I know. We might don't get along but you did the right thing. That's how the real man does.

Douglas(rc9gn) smiles. Howard was a bit shocked when he overheard what Randy said. Howard rubbed his ears, did Randy actually been nice to Douglas(rc9gn), he shrugged it off though.

Douglas(rc9gn): Yeah, thanks.

Randy notice Lee who look at the air conditioner vent

Randy: Do you find the way out, Lee?

Lee: Yeah, the vent. I wonder… There ought to be an air duct behind this unit… maybe big enough for one of us to fit through…

Clementine: Does the air conditioner come off?

Lee: I think I could take it off… if I had something to remove the screws… the multi-tool.

Lee tries to find the multi-tool that he keeps in his pocket but he can't find it

Lee: Of course they took it. Shit!

Clementine: Maybe there's use something else we could use. I've got a rock.

Randy: No, I don't think rock will fit that screw, Clem.

Douglas(rc9gn): Well maybe you should use a coin to fit the screw.

Howard: Not like you're good at getting us out of here, Douglas!

Randy: Wait, I think Douglas was right. A coin might do the trick to fit the screw. Do you have a coin, Clem?

Clementine: No…

Lee: Wait… I remember Larry mention back in the motor inn that he has 60 cents in his pocket.

Randy: So Larry had a coin in his pocket.

Lee: Yeah

Lee and Randy walked over to Lilly.

Lilly: Please. I need to be alone.

Lee: God knows you deserve time to grieve, Lilly…. But if we're gonna get out of here, we need your help. And Larry's….

Lilly looking down, still sad and sobbed

Randy: Look, Lilly, Me and Lee may have found a way out of here. But we need something to remove the screws on the air-conditioner. If you had something we could use a screwdriver… a coin or something…

Lilly turns to Lee and Randy

Lilly: No.

Lee: What about HIM? Look, we know this is a terrible time for it, but… back at the motor inn, Larry mentioned something about keeping his coins in his pocket. Maybe we can use that to get us out of here.

Lilly was a bit mad at Lee

Lilly: What do you want? My blessing to loot his corpse?!

Lee: Your permission.

Lilly looked down as she allowed Lee to checked on her dad's pocket

Lilly:... Do what you have to do.

Lee checks on Larry's pocket and he finds a ring.

Lee: A ring?

Lilly: My mother's…

Lee: Don't worry. I'm not takin' it.

Lee put a ring back in Larry's pocket and checks on Larry's other pocket and he finds a wallet.

Lee: Huh. He still carried his wallet…

Randy: Why does Larry still carried his wallet during the outbreak…

Lee: I don't know…

Lee put a wallet back in Larry's pocket and checks on Larry's other pocket again and he finds coins.

Lee: Here we go…

Lee uses a coin to remove the first screw

Kenny: Hurry the fuck up, Lee! We don't have all day here.

Howard: Yeah, hurry up, Lee! You're doing a slow motion or what?

Lee and Randy glare at them. Lee removes another screw. He and Randy manages to remove the vent and found a small hole **( Ha... Small hole XD)** that only Clementine can fit through

Kenny: Well, there's our way out, guys.

Randy: Yeah…

Howard: But it's too small to fit through

Lee: Clementine can fit through.

Kenny: Looks like it'll probably lead right into that back room.

Randy: Really? We're going to use her?

Lee: I'm not using her unless we needed, Randy.

Lee walks over to Clementine.

Lee: You think you can do this?

Clementine: I'm scared.

Randy: It's okay to be scared.

Kenny: We need you, Clementine.

Clementine: Huh… okay.

Randy helps Clementine get in the hole.

Randy: You're gonna be fine, Clem.

Clementine: What do I do when I get out?

Lee: See if you can get to the other side of that door and open it.

Clementine: Ok.

Clementine crawls through the vent.

Howard: If she gets hurt, we don't know what to do.

Randy: Not! Now, Howard!

Suddenly, they heard Clementine's voice

Clementine: AH!

Douglas(rc9gn): What just happened?!

The door opens and it's Clementine.

Lee: Are you okay?! Did anyone see you?!

Clementine: No, but there's a man outside.

Kenny and Howard try to go.

Lee: Where the hell are you two going?

Kenny: What do you care?

Howard: Don't bug us, Lee!

Kenny and Howard go away.

Lee: Kenny! Howard!

Randy: Howard!

Randy walks over to Lilly.

Randy: Lilly. I'm sorry. We've gotta go.

Lilly: I know. I just need a minute to say goodbye… Hey, We're good. Okay?

Suddenly, Kenny and Howard's voice can be heard

Kenny: Yeah. This is good.

Howard: Yeah.

Lee: Shit! These two gonna get us all killed!

Lee walks to Douglas(rc9gn)

Lee: Douglas, you stay here, take care of Lilly and Clementine, okay?

Douglas(rc9gn): Got it.

Lee and Randy get out of the meat locker.

To Be Continued.


	23. Take The St John Down

Chapter 12

Lee and Randy walked out of the meat locker stared around shocked. There is blood everywhere in the room. Kenny and Howard are in there as well.

Kenny: I told you guys there was something up with this room! It's a goddamned human slaughterhouse!

Howard: Ugh…. that's sick. St John family are really honkin' sick people!

They begin to walk crouch and Randy look at the tub that contains human blood.

Randy: This is where they butcher people. Shnasty…

Kenny: Sick bastard. All of em!

Howard: They're worse than walkers!

Randy found a mini cattle prod on the bloody tub. Randy takes the mini cattle prod and put in his pocket

Randy: I'll take this. It might be useful.

Randy and Lee notice the vent that Clementine crawling in earlier.

Randy: Maybe we shouldn't have sent Clementine through there. This room would give anybody nightmares

Lee: Yeah…

Randy look the Mitre Saw on the metal desk with blood on it.

Randy: Oh, cheese. What's wrong with these people?!

Randy notices the jars that contain internal organs in it on the rack.

Randy: Ugk…. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Lee sees a weapon on the table. A hook. Lee takes the hook.

Lee: I'll take this.

Lee and Randy notice Kenny and Howard try to open the door.

Randy: What the juice do you think you guys doing?

Howard: Tries to get out of here, of course!

Kenny: Not until I get my family back!

Lee: What are you gonna do, walk up and grab his gun?

Kenny: Good a plan as any.

Howard: Yeah, so I can honkin' kill those cannibals with that gun!

Kenny and Howard getting out first, followed by Lee and Randy. Outside, Danny is sitting in the rain, talking to himself.

Danny: …Gah! What's taking Momma and Andy so long? What are they finishing their damn dinner first? Coulda brought me out of plate at least.

They notice a sniper rifle beside Danny. They sneaked very carefully to get a sniper rifle but suddenly, Andy shows up

Andy: Dan, what are you doing outside the barn?

Kenny: Oh shit!

They quickly hiding in the cow stall.

Danny: Just guarding the place, like you said.

Andy: Well, quit sittin' out in the rain like a damn weirdo. Mama says we can't keep that many folks and teens alive and no expect trouble. Pick one to keep and kill the rest.

Danny: Can I pick which one to keep alive?

Andy: Not the kid. Not enough meat on her to trade.

While they are talking, Lee and Randy open the door a bit to take a peek….

Howard: What are they doing?

Lee: They're talking about killing us.

Randy: And keeping Clementine's alive too.

Kenny: No shit.

Howard: No honkin' way.

Randy: What do we do?

Kenny: We have to take them by surprise.

Howard: Yeah!

Lee: Let's see what they are doing.

Lee and Randy open the door a bit so took a peek again and looked outside the stall and noticed Danny was setting up a bear trap. They went back inside and closed the door and turns to Kenny and Howard

Randy: I saw Danny setting up a bear trap in the barn

Lee: That might be the same bear trap in the forest.

Howard: So they the one who killed Ben's teacher…

Kenny: Lee? What is he doing now?

Lee and Randy open the door to peek again but this time, Danny, standing there and had his rifle pointed to one of them. Lee quickly grabbed it and Danny shot it in the air but it almost aims at Lee's ear. Randy use the mini cattle prod to zapped Danny but Danny kicks him. Lee stabs him with the hook but Danny hit him with a rifle. He aims his rifle at Lee and Randy. But both Kenny and Howard are just watching in horror, didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Lilly shows up and stabs Danny with the sickle many times until he falls and gets his leg in the bear trap. Howard and Kenny come out from the stall and Lee and Randy look at them with disappointment. When Kenny was about the say….

Katjaa: NOOOOO!

Theresa: PLEASE NOOOOO!

They hear Katjaa and Theresa's screams and Kenny runs out of the barn. Lee gets a pitchfork and aims it at Danny.

Danny: Eerrgghhh! You see?! You understand now, don't you?! You can have me! It's how the world works now, give part of yourself… so others can live!

Lilly: I should fucking kill you right now!

Lee: That's why you killed Jolene! She was about to spill everything!

Danny: You and Randy weren't ready to hear it. I had to stop her.

Randy: Mark never volunteered to be food!

Danny: You gotta keep me alive! If you kill me, the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!

Randy: You're the one who's already tainted!

Danny: You ain't gonna kill me. Just like you didn't kill Jolene… You don't have what it takes!… Fucking coward.

Lee throws the pitchfork away.

Lee: This is NOT how the world works now. You won't make me kill you!

Howard: What?! He's a bad guy, Lee. You're supposed to kill him!

Lee: Howard, not the time!

Clementine and Douglas(rc9gn) show up as well. Clementine and Randy turn to Lee, they will remember that Lee spared Danny's life. Suddenly, Katjaa and Theresa's screams can be heard again outside the barn

Katjaa: NOOOOOOOO!

Theresa: AAAAAAH!

Lee: Katjaa!

Randy: Theresa!

Lilly: Go. I'll cover you guys.

Randy: Just stay here, Lilly.

Lee: Keep an eye on Clementine.

Lee turns to Clementine.

Lee: I'll be right back.

Clementine nodded. Lee and Randy get out from the barn and go save Katjaa and Theresa. Howard turns to Danny.

Danny: I bet you wanna kill me, huh, kiddo?!

Howard: Shut your wonkin' hole, Danny!

Howard knocking Danny out by kicking his face

Howard: Serves you right!

Howard looks at Clementine who's still scared of him and hide behind Douglas(rc9gn) but Howard still doesn't feel guilty about crushing Larry's head and kicked Danny's face.

Lee and Randy are outside in the rain to find Kenny. They see the St. Johns house.

Lee and Randy: KENNY!

Suddenly, they saw the red beam at the hay.

Lee: What the hell? Where's that coming from?

They crouched slowly and see where the light beam come from. They saw Doug(twdg) who use his laser pointer.

Randy: Doug(twdg)?

The red beam also pointed at Lee's eyes

Lee: Ahh!

Lee called Doug(twdg)

Lee: Doug(twdg)

Doug(twdg), Carley, Debbie, Bucky, and Ben show up.

Lee: Doug?! What the hell was that?!

Doug(twdg): Morse code!

Lee: You almost blinded me!

Doug (twdg): Oh, sorry about that. But I DID get your guys attention.

Carley: Is everyone okay?

Ben: We heard screams from the barn. What's going on?

Randy: They attacked us!

Lee: These people are fucking crazy!

Bucky: OM Juice…

Debbie: I knew we couldn't trust them!

Carley: Shit! How many of them are there?

Randy: Two left!

Doug(twdg): Where? What can we do to help?

Lee: Larry's dead! They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!

Doug(twdg), Carley, Debbie, Bucky, and Ben were shocked

Debbie: Oh jeez…

Bucky: St John is cannibals?!

Doug(twdg): Jesus, that is sick!

Carley: Shit! Is everybody else ok?

Lee: They've still got Katjaa, Duck, and Theresa in the house and I don't know where the fuck Kenny is!

Debbie: Wait, they got Theresa?!

Randy: Yes. They got her.

Debbie: We have to rescue her!

Carley: All right. We're coming in to help.

Lee: No, if we storm the house we'll cause a panic. You guys go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. We'll head to the front.

Doug(twdg): You got it.

Bucky: Yeah...

Randy: Do you guys have weapons?

Carley takes her gun from her pocket and Debbie grabs her screwdriver.

Carley: Don't leave home without it.

Debbie: Yeah…

Bucky: Yep, I have my weapon.

Bucky took his dinger from his pocket

Ben: You use drumstick as a weapon?

Bucky: It's a dinger, not a drumstick.

Carley: Bucky, Ben, be quiet! Guys, stay close, and you two, be careful.

Lee and Randy: Okay.

Doug(twdg) turns around and go at the cornfield

Doug(twdg): Come on, this way…

Ben: Wait, are you sure?

Doug(twdg): Yes! No…. Yes.

Debbie: Just keep moving already!

Carley, Doug(twdg), Debbie, Bucky, and Ben leave. Lee and Randy go towards the house and they can hear screams again from the house.

Katjaa: No! No! Please God, NO!

Brenda: Just shut up and he'll be fine!

Andy: Something's up. I'm gonna take the boy and check around back.

Theresa: Don't you take Duck!

Katjaa: No, please, don't take my boy!

Andy: Let go, woman!

Theresa: Leave Duck alone!

Brenda: Settle down. I don't wanna hurt Y'all.

Brenda notices something outside.

Brenda: Andy? Danny, is that you? What's going on out there?

Randy begin to lie at Brenda

Randy: Yeah, it's me, Momma!

Brenda: Oh god…

But Brenda saw through Randy's lie and goes back in the house. Lee started to Randy awkwardly

Lee: What was that for?

Randy: Hehe…. I guess I'm not very good at lying….

Lee and Randy walk towards the house and saw Brenda holds both Katjaa and Theresa and had a gun on her other hand.

Katjaa: Lee! Randy!

Theresa: Randy!

Brenda: Get back! Don't come in here! You boys just HAD to go snooping around, didn't you?!

Lee: Let them go, Brenda!

Lee and Randy enter in the house. Brenda aims her gun at them.

Brenda: Boys, please don't you take another step!

Randy: Brenda, come on now, you know you don't want to do this!

Brenda: Just go away and leave us be!

Lee and Randy walk slowly until Brenda points her gun at them and they stopped.

Brenda: Stop right there! I mean it!

Lee: Think about your husband, Brenda! Would he have wanted this Dairy turned into a…a slaughterhouse?

Randy: Think about what you are doing! It doesn't have to end this way!

Brenda: I'll kill them!

Katjaa: Don't do this…

Theresa: Please don't….

Randy notices something. It's Mark and he's a walker now.

Randy: Mark…

Lee and Randy move again until Brenda stops them.

Brenda: Stay back! Don't do anything stupid!

Randy: Brenda, think about this!

Theresa: Please, listen to him, Brenda…

Lee: What happened, Brenda? Your family was obviously smart! How did it come to this?!

Brenda: Just stop!

Katjaa: Brenda, please…

Lee and Randy move again and Brenda stops them.

Brenda: I don't want to kill you both!

Lee: This dairy was your pride! Look what you've done to it!

Randy: Brenda, please don't make this thing worse.

Brenda: Stop! I mean it!

Lee and Randy move again and Brenda gets caught by Walker Mark, accidentally let Katjaa and Theresa go and gets bitten by him.

Brenda: AHHHHHHH!

Katjaa and Theresa runs to Lee and Randy

Randy: Theresa, are you okay?

Theresa: I'm fine, Thanks.

Katjaa: They took Duck! Where's Kenny?!

Suddenly, Andy and Kenny's voice can be heard outside the house

Andy: I said don't move, asshole!

Kenny: Don't you fucking hurt him!

Katjaa: Oh my God!

Lee, Randy, Katjaa, and Theresa run out of the house.

To Be Continued


	24. The Honkin Showdown

Chapter 13

Lee, Randy, Theresa and Katjaa saw Kenny and Andy. Andy holds Duck and aims his gun back of Duck's head.

Kenny: Let him go, goddamnit!

Andy: That ain't gonna happen!

Randy: Andy, don't!

Andy: Shut up!

Kenny then tried to run up to save his son but Andy shot him near the edge of his stomach and Kenny falls to the ground after getting shot. Katjaa runs towards Kenny on the ground

Katjaa: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Duck: DAAAD!

Theresa: KENNY!

Lee and Randy raise their hand a bit and walk slowly

Lee: Andy!

Andy: Who the fuck do you people think you are?! Look it what you've done!

Randy: Calm down.

Andy: Calm down? What for, huh? All we wanted was some goddamn gasoline!

Andy gets blinded by Doug's(twdg) laser pointer and gets shot in the ear by Carley. Releasing from Andy's grasp, Duck ran over to his father and mother.

Randy: Now, Lee!

Lee and Randy ran up to Andy and tackled him before he could recover. The three fell down the hill, crashing through the fence. Lee and Randy got up before Andy could but was too slow, Andy kicked them in the face and turned on the generator. Grabbing the back of their collars, he dragged them over to the now electrified fence. Lee and Randy groaned and struggled as Andy began to push them to the electric fence. Using all their strength, they managed to stay back. Lilly, Howard, Douglas(rc9gn) and Clementine come out from the barn.

Lee and Randy: Lilly!

Lilly raised the rifle she was holding and aimed it at Andy. She shot and hit Andy his right shoulder. Andy yelled in pain, released Lee and Randy, and falls down to the ground. Lee quickly sits on Andy. He punched him in the face repeatedly. The entire group was together and they watched Lee beating up Andy. Randy walks to the group.

Theresa: Are you okay, Randy?

Randy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Randy turned around and sees Lee still punched Andy. Lee punched Andy in the face again and again until Randy walks up to Lee.

Randy: Lee, stop. He's had enough.

Lee stops until he realized he makes it worse. Lee gets up.

Randy: Come on… let's go.

Andy tries to get his head up

Andy: Is that all ya got, Lee? …You ain't shit!

Lee: IT'S OVER!

As Andy struggled to stand up, he shouts at Lee and Randy

Andy: FUCK YOU! As soon as Dan and Mama get out here you're all fucked!

Randy: It's over, Andy! They're not coming to help you!

Andy: What do you mean? What the fuck do you mean?!

Lee and Randy stay quiet and walks away.

Andy: DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME, LEE!

Andy gets on his knees.

Andy: GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS!

Lee and Randy turn around and look at Andy but they walk away.

Andy: Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!

But Lee and Randy ignore Andy

Andy: Lee!

The generator stops.

Clementine: They're getting in!

The walkers show up and they break the electric fence.

Andy: Lee!

Lee and Randy walk to the gate.

Lee: Let's go

Lee, Randy and the group walks away. Lilly looks at Andy one more time and leaves as well.

Andy: Lee…

To be Continued


	25. It's Not Stealing If We Need It

Chapter 14

The group was in the forest, going back to the motor inn. Doug(twdg) and Carley begin to talk Lee

Doug(twdg): Hey, Lee. We're sorry about leaving the motor inn unattended.

Carley: Yeah, ya know…

Lee: It's fine. I'm glad you guys showed up when you guys did.

Doug(twdg) and Carley smile.

Doug(twdg): Well, we gotta stick together.

Carley: Yeah….Were they really kill people…? For food?

Lee: Yes. And Clementine almost ate some.

Carley: That is sick.

Doug(twdg): Yeah… Clementine, she doesn't know, right? She didn't see… or…

Lee: I stopped her. This fucking world, now. It's hiding just, unspeakable shit at every turn.

Doug(twdg): Oof… Were you guys able to salvage anything good from the dairy?

Lee: Not really. St. John's took everything I had before the place got completely overrun with walkers.

Carley: Oh! Theresa managed to grab this while she was in the house. She said it was with your stuff.

Carley shows him a video camera.

Lee: Yeah, I found it while Randy and I was looking for the people who shot Mark. Do you want it?

Carley: Why don't you keep it. Sometimes it helps to have something you can document your thought on.

Lee: Okay.

Lee turns to Doug(twdg) about the video camera.

Lee: It doesn't work. You have any use for it, Doug(twdg)?

Doug(twdg): It's just a basic camcorder. A Save Lots cheapie. Let me check it out, see if I can get it working.

Ever since in the meat locker, Howard hasn't talked to Randy

Randy: Howard, can we talk for a second?

Howard just walks and doesn't look at Randy.

Randy: Howard!

Howard: What do you want? It seems you care more about Lilly than you care about your best friend.

Randy: That's not true.

Howard: Oh really? Then why did you try to save that stupid old man, huh?

Randy: He could've been revived!

Howard: AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT EXACTLY?!

Debbie stopped the fight.

Debbie: Hey you boys, what's going on here?

Howard glares at Randy and walks away.

Randy: It's nothing, Debbie.

Debbie: So Larry's dead?

Randy: Yeah. Larry got a heart attack and doesn't breathe. Kenny and Howard murdered him to keep Larry from coming back as a walker.

Debbie: Jeez…. You know, Cunningham, once I said that I would be excited if Larry dies, but right now I don't feel like enjoy this.

Randy: Yeah, maybe Howard and I should stay out of each other for a while.

Debbie: Uh huh…

Theresa walks to Randy and Debbie

Theresa: Yeah, Randy, why Douglas(rc9gn) had a bruise on his left cheek? Is one of The St. John hurt him?

Randy sigh and begin to tell

Randy: Kenny hit him with the salt lick.

Theresa: What why?

Randy: Douglas(rc9gn) tries to stop Kenny and Howard from killing Larry.

Debbie just rolled her eyes

Debbie: Well that's unfortunate for him.

Katjaa is helping Kenny with his wound in the edge of his stomach.

Kenny: Eerrngh…

Katjaa: How are you doing?

Kenny: I'll be fine. I'm just… not as young as I used to be.

Lee and Randy shows up to them

Kenny: Hon, go on ahead and give me, Lee and Randy a second?

Katjaa and Duck walk away.

Kenny: There's going to be fallout.

Lee:... For killing Lilly's dad? Yeah, I would imagine so.

Kenny: What do you think?

Randy: You and Howard MURDERED Larry.

Kenny: Fuck you, man. You and Lee alive because of me. Why didn't you have my back like Howard did!

Lee: We saved your wife and kid!

Kenny: No, I saved them! By making sure Larry didn't kill US!

Randy: We couldn't do it, Kenny.

Kenny: Maybe we should stay out of each other for a while.

Kenny walks away leaving Lee and Randy. Clementine shows up.

Lee: Come on, Clementine, stay close.

Clementine: Lee… Are those bad people dead?

Lee: We didn't kill them, so I don't know. They might have been able to get away from the walkers, but I'm sure they won't be coming after us.

Clementine: That's good.

Randy: Yeah, let's go…

Suddenly, Duck spoke

Duck: Hey Dad, What's that noise?

The group hears a strange noise.

Kenny: Sounds like a car….

Ben: Oh God… not more strangers.

Bucky: Yeah…

They spot the car, it is a station wagon and the door is open.

Douglas(rc9gn): That's a station wagon car…

Carley: It looks like you know about the car, huh.

Douglas(rc9gn): Umm…My school Principal had that car too.

Lee: It doesn't matter. We're going to sneak in.

Lee sneaks quietly and shouts.

Lee: Don't shoot! We're here to help!

Lee walked ahead whilst the rest of the group hung back. When Lee gets near the car, it had no one inside. He leaned inside and took out the keys.

Lee: Figures

Kenny: Oh crap!

Howard: What?

Kenny: Guys, you've gotta see this!

In the back of the car, there are many supplies.

Kenny: There is a shit load of food and supplies back here!

The group sees this and they are amazed.

Debbie: Yes!

Bucky: We're saved!

Howard: Yeah, more supplies!

Douglas(rc9gn): This can't be...

Katjaa: This food could save all of us.

Lilly:... Not ALL of us.

Ben: Look, we don't know if these people are dead.

Lilly: If they come back, then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives.

Clementine: This stuff isn't ours.

Duck: Dad, who's car is it?

Kenny: Don't worry about that, Duck, it's ours now.

Katjaa: It's abandoned, Ducky. Don't worry.

Clementine: And what if it's not?

Everybody looks at Clementine.

Clementine: What if it's not abandoned? What if it IS someone's?

Lee and Randy think Clementine say was right.

Lee: You're right. We shouldn't take this.

Randy: I agree.

Howard: Are you serious, Cunningham?!

Kenny: What?! Did you get some meal back there the rest of us missed out on?! We HAVE to take this stuff.

Douglas(rc9gn):Clementine's right.

Everybody turns to Douglas(rc9gn)

Douglas(rc9gn): We shouldn't take this.

Howard: Since when you make that choice, Douglas!

Douglas(rc9gn): It's my choice, Howard.

Theresa walks to Randy, Lee, and Clementine

Theresa: I'm with you, guys. We shouldn't take it.

Debbie: Theresa, not you too!

Theresa: I'm sorry, Debbie but Clem said was right. We can't steal these supplies.

Debbie: We're not "stealing" it, Theresa! But oh well, I guess guys doesn't want any of the supplies, huh?

Lee begins to spoken

Lee: We'll survive without it.

Kenny: The hell we will!

Randy: We find a way.

Theresa: Yeah, and we don't want any part of this.

Kenny: We're starving. Suit yourself. The rest of us are taking this stuff.

Howard: I agree with Kenny. We're taking this stuff.

Kenny held out his hands for the keys. Lee rolled his eyes and took the key from his back pocket and give it to Kenny. Kenny opens the back of the station wagon. Duck and Bucky were behind him, looked at each other while jumping up like crazy, and a giddy kid.

Howard: Now, let's see what we have here.

Ben: Look, there's more food in that box!

Bucky: Wow, that's a lot of supplies!

Katjaa: They have antibiotics. Is there any more?

Carley: See if there's any water…

Doug(twdg): Any electronics? Radios? Batteries?

Lee, Clementine, Randy, Theresa, and Douglas(rc9gn) are the only ones who don't take the supplies. The group takes the supplies.

Debbie notices a pink hoodie and takes it. She walks over to Clem.

Debbie: Hey Clem, this hoodie looks to be about your size. Why don't you have it? Don't wanna catch a cold, you know.

Clementine:... It's not mine, Debbie.

Debbie rolled her eyes and begin to sarcasm…

Debbie: Oh come on, we're not stealing it. We just need it. It's not like you being a baby!

Clementine:... I don't want it.

Lee: She's good, Debbie. Thanks.

Debbie: Whatever, It's gonna get cold out eventually.

Carley shows up to Lee.

Carley: Hey, Doug(twdg) found some batteries in one of those boxes, maybe he can work with your camcorder.

Carley took some of the batteries from her back pocket.

Carley: Here, you can have some too, for your walkie-talkie.

Carley gives Clementine the batteries. Debbie remember about helping Clarley fixing a radio back at the Drugstore

Debbie: Batteries huh? You're not going to put them backwards this time, huh?

Carley: Shut up, Debbie.

Doug(twdg) show up with a camcorder on his hand.

Doug(twdg): Hey guys... About the camcorder? I got it working….. you guys might wanna see this.

The recording showed the early days of the group being at the motel. It shows Larry and Mark moved furniture, Lee, Randy and Douglas(rc9gn) pushing a car and Theresa sitting next to Clementine and she looks at her drawing and smiles. Suddenly, the camcorder fell to show the insides of Jolene's tent. She began to yell.

Jolene: JAKE, BART, LINDA AND YA'LL FUCKING SICKOS FROM THE SAVE-LOTS! THE CALL YA'LL BANDITS! BUT YOU'RE FUCKING RAPIST MONSTERS-

The recording was cut when a bandit crept up on Jolene making her fall back onto the camcorder. The next recording showed Carley and Ben watching Bucky, Duck and Clementine coloring. The recording zoomed in on Clementine. Jolene began to speak.

Jolene: Oh darling baby. Look at you. Look. At. You. Oh, you need a mama, sweetheart. We won't let Amanda get you, will we?

In the recording, Lee walks to Clementine

Lee: How ya doing, Clem?

Clementine: Okay.

Lee: Where's your hat?

Clementine: I don't know. Can you help me find it?

Lee: Sure, when did you lose it?

Clementine: I had it a couple days ago.

Lee: I promise I'll find it.

The camcorder now shifts to Jolene.

Jolene: 'all thinking' you're safe, sittin' there actin' like the things are the way they used to be. The dead don't kill their own. It's the living you gotta be afraid of... the people I used to call friends and whatever you do, beware of Amanda! She's an evil bitch! A bitch who took my... Don't worry, little girl. Amanda and those bandits got their eye on that dairy. As long as they keep getting food from them, you'll be safe. I promise.

And the video ends.

Randy: That's Jolene. The woman we found in the woods.

Carley: It looks like Amanda will try to find us after she finds out about the dairy.

Lee: Shit.

Randy: You know, my question is, Amanda, who's Amanda?

Clementine was away from the group, put the batteries that Carley gave in her walkie-talkie and she hears some static noise. It's coming from her walkie-talkie.

Voice: Hello?... Is there someone there?

Clementine grabs the walkie-talkie.

Clementine: Hello.

Voice: Who is this?

Clementine: My name is Clementine. Who are you?

Voice:... Clementine, huh? Hehehehehe. Well, you can call me... Amanda.

And the screen fades to black.

 **(End of episode 2. Next is Episode 3)**

 **Preview...**

Kenny: This place is DONE. It's time to move on. Screw it. Not like you guys ever listen to a damned word I say…

Lilly: Is this all you got?!

Randy: Come on, Lilly, this town was full of walkers! Do you not idea how hard we get it?

Debbie: Yeah and we NEED to leave!

Kenny: Duck was asking about the farm last night. Not much phases him, but it's startin' to add up. I need to get to the coast. Get 'em out of all this madness… Lilly's not doing so good, huh.

Randy: You murdered her dad.

Kenny: I did what I had to, and you know it…. Maybe people out there got things lined up better. Better'n us, at least. Could be folks who have all this shit figured out.

Clementine: * Talk to Lee* Do people get mad when they're scared?

Lee: Sometimes. Yeah, they do.

Debbie: *Yelled at Lilly* You're honkin' insane, you know!

Carley: This is crazy!

Lilly: IM THE ONE KEEPING THIS GROUP GOING!

Randy: Calm down, Lilly.

Lilly: Shut the fuck up, Randy!

Doug(twdg): We can sort this out, all right? We can sort this out.

Lilly: I'll tell you what we need to sort out! We can't let one person fuck this up for everyone else!

 **Preview Ends**


	26. The Supply Run

Chapter 1

At the street in Macon, Lee, Kenny, Randy, Howard, and Douglas(rc9gn) were on a supply run that Lilly had made. They stopped running and changed to a normal pace upon noticing the drug store. Ever since Lee, Randy and the group escaped, the drug store had gone through hell. Walkers overrun then a military plane crashes into it. The sky was grey like Debbie had said, it was getting colder.

Kenny: Looks like this is our lucky day.

Howard: Yeah, this might actually go smoothly.

Lee: Maybe, they tend to take us by surprise.

Randy: I agree with Lee. Watch your back just in case.

Kenny: Yeah, well, the less I see, the happier I am.

Douglas(rc9gn): So what do we do?

Lee: Let's get to the drugstore quietly.

They carefully made their way towards the drug store. Lee checked a store nearby called: 'Tim's Tools More.' Peaking in through the boarded up windows, Lee saw that nothing was inside. Sighing, he followed the others to the drug store.

Ever since the meat locker incident, Randy hasn't been talking with Howard and still mad with him. Kenny is angry with Lee and Randy for not helping him.

Kenny: Mmph, man.

Kenny complained, grabbing his waist side. The side he'd been shot in by Andy back at the farm.

Kenny: You made up your mind yet?

Lee: About what?

Kenny: When it comes to the gettin' the hell out of Macon. I bet you're in the "let's stay put" camp, considerin' I been pushin' everyone to leave.

Howard: Yeah, I don't like to stay in the stinky motel for much longer.

Lee: We should go. The motel's run its course and it's not safe.

But Randy disagree

Randy: For me, we should split up.

Lee: Seriously, Randy?

Kenny: So you stay with Lilly, then? And Doug(twdg) stick with your ass because you saved him ONE time, and I get, who? Ben and Bucky? That gangly shit for brains and that dorky brown shitty noser? "Split up". Hmmph.

They reach the drugstore.

Kenny: Ok, just like last time. Over the rig, into the pharmacy and scrape together whatever supplies are left.

Randy: We didn't leave much in there.

Kenny: We're out of options. Something's better than nothing.

They reached the ladder they normally used on supply runs.

Howard went up first, followed by Kenny. As Kenny reached the top, he accidentally breaks the ladder

Kenny: Shit!

Howard: Ahh man.

Lee: You ok?

Kenny: The ladder's come loose. I'm not sure how many more trips she's got in her.

Lee: I'm not sure how many trips we've got in us.

Howard: No kiddin'.

Randy: So what do we do?

Douglas(rc9gn): Hmmm.

Douglas(rc9gn) sees a jeep.

Douglas(rc9gn): Maybe we could use a jeep.

Randy: Can you ride the jeep, Douglas?

Douglas(rc9gn): No. I mean we could use the winch to move a jeep to climb onto the trunk.

Lee: You have seen to know about the military stuff more than us, huh?

Douglas(rc9gn): Umm… Educated guess…

Lee takes the winch and pulls it.

Kenny: Lilly's not doin' so good, huh?

Lee: It's not good. I'm worried.

Kenny: No shit. There's a lot to be worried about. She's gonna snap.

Douglas(rc9gn): Well losing a parent is terrible and traumatic, but I don't think she will do something extreme.

Howard: You're just saying that because you're not man enough to make a hard decision, Douglas!

Douglas(rc9gn): Howard, please.

Howard: Shut it!

Lee attaches the winch into the trailer axle.

Randy: Ok, now what?

Douglas(rc9gn) pushes the winch controller and the jeep moves forward. Kenny talks to Lee

Kenny: Your girl still upset with me for taking stuff out of that car last week?

Lee: What do you think?

Kenny: Christ, I've been your opinion. What's done is done.

The jeep stops next to the truck. Lee, Randy, and Douglas(rc9gn) gets on the jeep.

Kenny: Duck was asking me about that guy at Hershel's farm last night.

Lee: Really? I wasn't sure it phased him.

Kenny:... Of course, it did.

Randy: It was a scary situation for him; Shawn dying and all.

Kenny: I'm just worried he'll always think it was his fault. Okay Douglas, you first.

Douglas(rc9gn) grabs Kenny's hand and gets on the truck.

Kenny: Randy.

Randy grabs Kenny's hand and gets on too.

Kenny: Now you, Lee.

Lee: You sure you're up for this?

Kenny: Lee, I'm fine. I've got this. Gimme your hand.

Lee grabs Kenny's hand but Kenny's wound starts acting up and accidentally drops Lee. They look around the town and still no sign of walkers

Randy: Lee, are you ok?

Lee: I'm ok.

Howard: Kenny, what happened? I thought you said you could handle it.

Kenny turns to Howard

Kenny: Ugh, you ever been shot before? Christ. You'd think you-

Suddenly, they hear a scream, it's a woman's scream. The woman comes out of a store and walkers are behind her.

Kenny: Shit! What the hell is that?!

Douglas(rc9gn): A walker?

Lee: Walkers don't scream! Do they?

Kenny: Jesus! I don't think so!

Randy: It's a woman. We have to save her.

Kenny: How?! There's no gettin' to her.

Lee: Randy's right. We gotta do somethin'!

A walker bites the woman's leg.

Douglas(rc9gn): Oh no, She's got bitten!

Lee: Fuck, we gotta shoot her. Put her out of this misery.

Kenny: They don't know we're here.

Randy: What?

Lee: What do you mean?

Kenny: I mean, we leave her and she draws them all to her, buying us time.

Howard: I agree. Come on, let's go.

Lee: Ken...

Kenny: Think about it! We're always worryin' about the ones we can't see- she stays alive and brings them all out of their holes!

Randy: But we can't just leave her like that. Right, Lee?

Lee doesn't know what to do

Randy: Lee, please

Kenny: Just go.

Lee shakes his head, aim at the woman and shoot right through her forehead. The woman collapse on the ground

Kenny: God dammit.

The walkers saw them. Howard mad but whispered at Lee, trying his best not to

yell.

Howard: What the juice, Lee? You just brought them all to us.

Kenny: Yeah, now look what you done. Let's MOVE.

Lee grabs Kenny's hand and gets on the truck and they get in the drugstore. When they got in the drugstore, they heard a walker come from the outside.

Kenny: Fuck! Incoming! Come on, guys!

They run to the pharmacy room.

Kenny: It's sturdy as hell but we ain't got much time. Get everything you can out of these racks. Don't forget underneath the counter this time! I'll clear down here and then we gotta go!

Randy: You got it!

Lee, Randy, Howard, and Douglas(rc9gn) go to every shelf to grabbed some medicine boxes and bottles along with some snacks. They manage to grab everything **(Since they're four of them).**

Lee: I think that's everything!

Suddenly, they hear walkers.

Kenny: Fuck! Incoming! Come on, guys!

Kenny, Howard, and Douglas(rc9gn) run forward the counter

Kenny: Up and over!

Kenny jump over the counter, followed by Howard and Douglas(rc9gn). Lee and Randy try to follow them as they jump over the counter.

Kenny: We're still clear, let's hustle.

Suddenly, the walkers crashed the door and the door collapse on top of Lee and Randy.

Randy: Guys! HELP!

As Lee and Randy his hardest to push the door off, Douglas(rc9gn) quickly rush back to help them lift the door. Lee and Randy look at Kenny and Howard but they both do nothing and they glare at them much to Lee and Randy's annoyance. Lee, Randy, and Douglas(rc9gn) managed to push the door and Douglas(rc9gn) help them get on their feet.

Douglas(rc9gn): Up we go, guys.

Once they get up, Kenny begins firing off shots at the walkers.

Kenny: Fridge!

Lee pushes the fridge on the floor to block the walkers. Kenny shoot the nearby walkers

Kenny: Out! Let's fucking get out!

Kenny, Randy, Howard, and Douglas(rc9gn) ran away. Lee follows them but Suddenly, a pilot that had become a walker from the plane crash attacked Lee. He smashed it in the face with his rifle but due to its face protection, it didn't work. Lee has been struggling by a walker but he pushes it and it gets impaled by a spike. Lee catches up with Kenny, Randy, Howard, and Douglas(rc9gn).

Lee: The fuck was that, Kenny?

Randy: Yeah, why did you and Howard leave us to die?

Kenny: They're everywhere; you guys did took care of yourselves, didn't Y'all?

Howard: Yeah and at least Douglas saves your butts.

Lee and Randy glare at Kenny and Howard as they get out from the drugstore, followed by Douglas(rc9gn). Lee and Randy look at the drugstore one more time and gets out as well.

To Be Continued...


	27. There's a Traitor Among Us

Chapter 2

At the motor inn, there are arrows on the wall, meaning that the bandits attacked the place. Ben was on watch at the moment with Bucky, they seemed to be forming a friendship and Lee, Kenny, Randy, Howard and Douglas(rc9gn) arrive. Randy looked at Clementine and it looks like she's talking on her walkie-talkie. Clementine noticed Lee and Randy arrived and ran over

Clementine: Hey you guys back! Bucky found some stickers in a drawer and I put 'em on my walkie!

Clementine shows to Lee and Randy her walkie-talkie that had some flower stickers on it.

Randy: That's great, Clem.

Lee: Hey sweet-pea. That's neat. I'll find you in a minute.

Clementine nods and walks away. Lee turns to Douglas(rc9gn)

Lee: Hey, Douglas(rc9gn), why don't you go and rest. We can send these supplies to Lilly

Douglas(rc9gn): Okay.

Douglas(rc9gn) walks away while Lee, Randy, Howard, and Kenny walks to Lilly's room. Lee knocks on the door and Lilly comes out.

Kenny: Looks like we have the kids on watch again. They seen to have a good friendship to each other huh? I mean, Ben and Bucky.

Kenny commented but Lilly ignoring it and asked.

Lilly: What'd you get?

Kenny: We might as well leave a sign out there says "The men are gone. Come rape our women and children."

Lilly: Ha…

Lee handed Lilly her rifle back and Lilly put it on the nightstand. Lilly asked Lee.

Lilly: So what did you get?

Lee: A lot of stuff.

Kenny gave Lilly his backpack

Kenny: We're FINE by the way…

Lilly checked the backpack.

Lilly: Nice work. This will keep us going. If we carry on like this, we'll get through the winter here.

Kenny was shocked and begin to complain

Kenny: The winter?! We'll freeze our asses here!

Lilly: Because pilling into the RV with you, after what you and Howard did to my dad, is so appealing.

Howard: Ugh! Not this again!

Kenny: What would it be? You know Howard and I will do it takes to keep anyone safe.

Lilly: We're already safe.

Lee and Randy tries to stop their arguing

Lee: We do whatever is best for the kids. Doesn't that make sense?

Randy: Yeah, we have to think about safety for Duck, Clementine and my friends. We have to move eventually.

Lilly: It's suicide out there.

Kenny: We'll die in here.

Lilly: You're right. You and Howard could see someone sleeping and kill one of us.

Howard: That's not true!

Katjaa, Carley, Doug(twdg), Theresa and Debbie comes up.

Doug(twdg): So, you guys are, uh, having a disagreement?

Carley: At it again, are we?

Kenny: Cool it, you two.

Debbie: You guys arguing again like every day, huh?

Howard: Shut your mouth, Debbie Kang!

Debbie glares at Howard. Lilly begin to tells to Kenny

Lilly: Don't boss people around!

Kenny: I'm sorry. Somebody needs to make executive decisions for the group though, and I don't think you're capable anymore.

Lilly: And don't start with me either.

Katjaa begin to talk to Kenny

Katjaa: Ken, we're all losing it with the attacks and lack of food...

Lee: We're strongest together. I know you think I'm on her side but there are no sides, dammit.

Randy: Lee's right, we can't just keep fight among ourselves about what we're going to side!

Kenny: What about the food situation? What about protection? What about when this place falls? Somebody's gotta be thinking this shit.

Lilly: How is this not been working? We have everything we need!

Kenny: Cuz of me, Lilly…

Lilly: No! Because Lee and Randy know how to take care of people, not just things.

Kenny: What about medicine?

Lilly mockingly follows Kenny's words

Lilly: What about medicine?

Lee: We deal with shit as it comes, just like we always do.

Randy: Yeah, we got all the protection we need.

Howard: And when the bandits hop over that wall in the middle of the night and shoot a gun through our forehead? What then? You two just gonna deal with that?

Lee and Randy crossed their arms and glares at Howard

Lee: They won't be going back over.

Lilly: Everything that happens to us is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All I want is a week of peace; of not hearing it!

Howard: Look, Lilly. You can't make this "you versus me and Kenny" things! We're sorry for what happened to Larry, but you just being a female dog towards us!

Kenny: We wouldn't even be fighting about our medicine and supply stocks if Lee hadn't fucked up downtown.

Lilly: What do you mean?

Kenny: Some girl came screaming out of an alley. She had dead hanging all over her. She makin' enough noise that we would've had plenty of time to get what we needed.

Howard: Yeah but instead, Lee shot her.

Lilly was shocked, wide her eyes and look at Lee

Lilly: He what?

Randy: Lee shot her…

Howard: To put her out of her misery. Stupid!

Lilly turns to Howard

Lilly: Instead what, letting her suffer?

Theresa: You guys couldn't try to save her?

Lilly turns to Lee

Lilly: You shot her instead.

Lee: I couldn't let her suffer.

Randy: Yeah, same here.

Kenny: We're all suffering.

Lilly: Some more than others.

Kenny: We've been putting our lives on the line doing these runs into the city. You wouldn't believe the shit we see.

Katjaa: We all appreciate it, Ken-

Debbie: Yeah.

Kenny: Y'all should be giving Lee and Randy hell for not doing what needed to be done.

Howard: Yeah, they have just been messed this thing up lately, you know.

Lilly: It's not so EASY for them.

Carley and Debbie were a bit mad while Theresa just sad and the three of them walks away as they getting sick of Kenny and Lilly's Arguing

Kenny: Look, Macon and its people aren't savable. It's not a town. It's full of walkers and the people who WERE left are dying and wandering out onto the streets. It's hell on earth and it's coming this way.

Lilly: IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!

Howard: How would you know?

Lilly glares at Howard and Kenny

Lilly: WHAT I KNOW?! I know you two are not above murder! I KNOW SOMEBODY STEALING OUR SUPPLIES -THAT'S RIGHT, STEALING - AND I KNOW THE LIST OF PEOPLE I CAN TRUST HERE ARE GETS SMALLER EVERYDAY!

Lilly turns away and crossing her arms

Lilly: NOW EVERYBODY GET OUT!

Lee, Kenny, Randy, Howard, Katjaa, and Doug(twdg) get out of the room. Kenny and Howard turn to Lee and Randy who look at them.

Lee: She'll get over it.

Kenny: She's riling everybody up, otherwise.

Katjaa: You understand, Ken.

Randy: Yeah, you and Howard are happy now?

Howard: We're still alive and that RV is runnin'. You're right we are.

Katjaa: Everyone is under great stress.

Kenny: All I know is whenever this shit happens I'm the fucking bad guy. I'd like a thank you for once, FOR ONCE!

Kenny walks away and Katjaa follows him. Howard begin to make an angry tone at Lee and Randy

Howard: You know what? He's right. You guys treated me like a honkin' bad guy because I stopped Larry from turning into one of them! So catch you GUYS later!

Howard angrily walks away as well. Carley and Doug(twdg) walk towards Lee and Randy

Doug(twdg): Uh, rough day, I guess.

Lee: Yep. I've just been calling 'em "days" lately.

Carley: Yeah. Things are coming to a head.

Randy: You could say that.

Lee, Randy, Carley, and Doug(twdg) begin to walking around

Carley: Well, I think you guys did a good today. And me and Doug find ourselves thinking that most days.

Randy smile at Carley as he thanks her

Randy: Thanks, Carley.

Lee: What should we do with Lilly?

Doug(twdg): Well, ever since her dad died she's been a live wire. And now if she's paranoid? That's a bad mix.

Carley: Doug's right. And she's also saying about missing supplies. With her wound up the way she is, I don't want to see her paranoid.

Lee: No question.

Randy:... Maybe we should help her. We'll see her problem and resolve it.

Carley: You really are a nice kid, Randy.

Randy smiles as he feels confident about himself

Randy: Helping people is what I do.

Carley: And I'd like to talk when you've got a minute.

Lee nodded, Carley, walks away and climb up the stairs leaving Lee, Randy, and Doug(twdg)

Doug(twdg): I'm going to check the defense system again. See you guys later.

Doug(twdg) walks away. Lee look down at Randy

Lee: Why don't we check on Lilly for a while.

Randy: Got it.

Lee and Randy walk in Lilly's room. They saw Lilly sitting on a bed and look down. Lilly notices Lee and Randy entering.

Lilly: I'm sorry.

Randy: Don't worry about it.

Lee pulls a chair beside him and takes a seat

Lee: You don't have to apologize

Lilly: Did you two come in here to give me hell or to coddle me?

Lee: We wanted to follow up on what you said about stolen supplies.

Randy: Yeah, we heard that you complain about missing supplies. We already know your problems.

Lilly: Do you guys know what's going on?

Lee and Randy look at each other while their curious look on their faces. They turn back to Lilly.

Randy: We don't, we just heard you mention it

Lilly: Things are missing and I could use you guys help. There's a traitor, somebody, one of us, out there. He or she or they have been taking things.

Lee: For real? Who? What do you got?

Lilly: Yes for real. And I don't have shit. I just know.

Randy: Lilly…

Lilly: The count's off and it's the good stuff. Antibiotics, oxy, fuck, anything with opium in it.

Lee and Randy look at each other again. They turn back to Lilly.

Lee: I see the count and it's fine.

Lilly: I keep my own. That's one's getting messed with. I'm a fucking mess right now but I'm not stupid. I know what happens if I start a witch hunt.

Randy: So you want us to start one?

Lilly: I want you two to poke around.

Lee and Randy look down and turns to Lilly back.

Lee: What's there to go on?

Randy: Do you have there any evidence?

Lilly shows them a broken flashlight that she put under her bed

Lilly: I found this tossed into the garbage.

Lee takes a broken flashlight to check on it.

Lee: Hmm.

Lilly: We don't toss out equipment. We fix it. You'd only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn't.

Lee and Randy look at each other and turns to Lilly back **(Again -_-')**

Randy: Okay, we'll poke around a little bit.

Lilly: Thank you.

Lee and Randy come out of the room. Suddenly…

Duck: A mystery…!

Lee and Randy turn around and sees Duck.

Randy: Duck!

Lee: Jesus, Duck!

Duck: I'm sorry. I heard you guys talking.

Randy: Seriously, you overheard all of it?!

Duck: Yeah.

Lee: You need to un-hear all of that.

Lee and Randy walk away.

Duck: Can I help you guys?

Lee: What did I just say?

Duck: You two can be the greatest detective and I can be Dick Grayson, your ward!

Randy: ….

Duck: That's Robin.

Randy: I know who that is, Duck.

Duck: I'm not Duck. I'm Robin.

Randy and Lee just sigh but they had no choice but letting him helping them

Randy: Fine, you're Robin.

Duck: Cool!

Lee: You can help. Don't tell anyone.

Duck: Secrecy!

Lee: Yeah. Good.

Duck: What do I do?

Lee: I don't know. Go look around. Let me know if you find anything weird.

Duck: I'm on the case!

Duck runoff. Randy look at Lee

Randy: So, Lee. Where we should poke around?

Lee: Let's talk to our group first.

Randy: Right.

To be Continued…


	28. Lee's Past and The Nomicon

Chapter 3

Lee look up at the balcony where Carley was standing. He saw Carley and Douglas(rc9gn) were talking.

Lee: I'm gonna talk to Carley first. She wanted to talk to me.

Randy: Okay. I'm gonna talk to the others.

Lee walks away and climbs upstairs. He walks towards Carley who was still talk to Douglas(rc9gn)

Lee: Hey you two.

Carley and Douglas(rc9gn): Hey Lee…

Lee: How are you two doing?

Douglas(rc9gn): We're fine. Carley just wants to talk to me about teaching me how to shoot a gun and…

Lee feel curious at Douglas(rc9gn)

Lee: And…

Carley: And he doesn't feel uncomfortable about it.

Lee look at Douglas(rc9gn)

Lee: Douglas, it's okay if the guns make you uncomfortable. But you need it. You're totally defenseless without shooting skills.

Douglas(rc9gn) look down as he look up to Lee

Douglas(rc9gn): Let… me… think about it.

Lee: Okay.

Carley talks to Lee first.

Carley: Talk to Lilly yet?

Lee: Yeah. She thinks supplies have been walking away.

Carley: Really?

Lee: There's some broken equipment too. I'll look into it.

Carley: Thanks for doing that.

Lee smiles at Carley.

Carley: Hey, Lee. Is it true Kenny and Howard murder Larry? Douglas(rc9gn) tell me about what happened when you and the others were trapped in the meat locker back at the Dairy.

Lee was a bit shocked when Carley know about what happened to Larry. Lee look at Douglas(rc9gn) with his disappointed expression

Lee: Jesus… Douglas(rc9gn)… why did you tell her about that?

Douglas(rc9gn): Umm… I'm sorry, Lee but Carley asked me about that when you and Randy were at Lilly's room.

Carley: Yeah but please forgive him, Lee. I was the one who asked him about what happened.

Lee look down and sigh but accept Douglas(rc9gn) apology.

Lee: Okay. I forgive you. But learn not to spill the beans about anything, Douglas(rc9gn).

Douglas(rc9gn): Okay.

Carley smiles and then whisper at Lee.

Carley: Hey Lee, can I talk to you in private for a second?

Lee: Okay

Lee and Carley move away from Douglas(rc9gn) to talk in privacy.

Carley: Hey, ever since me and Doug(twdg) were a couple, I was wanted to say something and that really makes you shocked.

Lee: What?

Carley: That I'm pregnant.

Lee wide his eyes as he was shocked, is she pregnant, for real?

Lee: For real?

Carley: Yeah, for real.

Lee: Man…

Carley: Man? That's really shocked isn't it?

Lee: Yeah… and Doug's(twdg) the father?

Carley: Yeah, he is. I know it sounds really hard but Doug(twdg) knows but we tell Lilly about this, she might get extremely upset and kick us out of this group. And please keep this secret for me and Doug(twdg) because I trusted you.

Lee: I understand, Carley. I won't.

Carley smile at Lee as she thanks him

Carley: Thanks, Lee.

Lee: You're welcome.

Carley: Hey… about… you been a convicted killer.

Lee was a bit shocked

Lee: Carley, Jesus…

Carley: And I think people should know. Not because they deserve to and not because you're a bad man, I think the opposite of those two things.

Lee still staring at Carley

Carley: People need to know because we're hanging by a thread here and I can't see Lilly talk about you without thinking it's the next thing she's gonna say. You don't have to tell everyone, but think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it.

Lee look down and then talk to Carley

Lee: You're probably right.

Carley: Of course I'm probably right. People might be pissed. And telling them might cause some trouble, but it will be a far cry from what'll happen if they don't hear it from you.

Lee: Yeah.

Carley: So you'll do it then?

Lee agree with Carley

Lee: I'll let people know. You're totally right.

Carley smiles

Carley: Good. I think it's for the best.

As they're finished their conversation, Carley look at Douglas(rc9gn) who's still standing at the balcony.

Carley: Try telling your past to Douglas first.

Lee: Really? You know Randy and Howard said he likes to snitch.

Carley: It doesn't matter. Just try it.

Lee: Okay.

Lee walks away from Carley and walks to Douglas(rc9gn)

Lee: Hey, Douglas

Douglas(rc9gn): Hey Lee

Lee: I need to tell you something about…

Douglas(rc9gn): About the meat locker? No. I don't want to hear about I failed to stop Kenny and Howard from killing Larry.

Lee: I was talking about my past.

Douglas(rc9gn): Oh… sorry…

Lee: It's fine.

Lee look down and then tell Douglas(rc9gn) about his past.

Lee: I was on my way to prison before this.

Douglas(rc9gn) wide his eyes as he were shocked

Douglas(rc9gn): What? Why?

Lee: I murder a guy who slept with my wife.

Douglas(rc9gn) look down as he look at Lee while crossing his arm with his neutral expression

Lee: Douglas?

Douglas(rc9gn): You're… murder someone before….

Lee: Yeah.

Douglas(rc9gn): But I don't think you're a bad guy.

Lee: Really?

Douglas(rc9gn): Of course… because you save me and Clementine from a walker back at the drugstore. I won't forget that you know.

Lee smiles at Douglas(rc9gn)

Lee: Well… I'm glad to hear it. Talk to you later.

Douglas(rc9gn): Okay.

Lee walks away from Douglas(rc9gn) and walks to Carley who saw the whole thing.

Carley: Did you tell him?

Lee: Yeah and he said I'm not a bad guy even I did telling him the truth.

Carley: Well…. at least you pass your first test.

Lee: Test?

Carley: I'm… just kidding. But I'm glad you did. Wanna talk to the group about it now?

Lee: Yeah. I will be honest this time.

Carley: Great. Talk to you later, okay.

Randy watched Lee as he walks up to upstairs to talk to Carley. Before Randy talks to his group, he hides behind the motel where nobody sees him and he took the NinjaNomicon from his jacket.

Randy: Ninja Nomicon, please, The whole group is in great danger.

Randy begged the Nomicon for his Ninja mask Back but no respond.

Randy: I can't fight the walkers without my ninja mask. Please, I need my ninja mask back.

But again no response which pissed Randy off

Randy: Seriously, if you don't give my ninja mask back, my whole group will die.

Randy attempted to open it but failed which pissed off Randy even more

Randy: Okay fine! You rather choose to keep the ninja secret identity instead of saving other people's lives! You know what, you'll regret one day!

Randy angrily putting the NinjaNomicon in his Jacket. As he turns around back to the motel, Howard was behind him all along. Which make Randy jump with shocking expression.

Randy: Gahh! Stop sneaking behind me, Howard!

Howard: I see you talk to the Nomicon, huh?

Randy: Yeah, I'm trying to talk to the Nomicon about getting my mask back but nope, it won't.

Howard: Well I guess you and the NinjaNomicon are a total shoob.

Randy: Well I need a ninja mask to protect the group but I can't because it locked up inside the Nomicon.

Howard: Well protect the group without the mask.

Randy: But how, Larry and Mark's dead, Lily are paranoid and our friendship is falling apart. I can't keep like this anymore. What happens if you, Lee, Clementine and the others were all dead.

Howard: Well if I'm dead, it's your fault.

Randy was a bit mad at Howard. But before Randy could say anything, Lee approaches them, found them behind the motel.

Lee: Randy, Howard, what are you two doing behind the motel?

Randy: Umm… we were talking about something.

Lee: What something?

Randy: Nevermind about that. So what did you and Carley talk about?

Lee: Well, she told me to confess my past to everyone.

Randy: You mean the killing the senator stuff?

Lee: Yeah.

Randy and Howard was a bit shocked

Randy: Are… you going to tell Clementine as well?

Lee: Of course.

Randy look down as he remembers the lessons from the Nomicon back at the fudge factory. " _Deception is a blade that cuts both ways_."

Howard: Why Lee? You should keep that secret to yourself. There's no way you…

Before Howard finished, Randy talks to Lee.

Randy: Maybe Carley's right. You should confess.

Lee: Well she is. And she also told me something else.

Howard: What?

Lee:... She told me that she's pregnant.

Randy and Howard were even more shocking than before.

Randy and Howard: SHE WHAT?!

Lee: Yeah, I said the same thing too.

Randy: And Doug's(twdg) the father?

Lee: Yeah. But let's not to tell everyone including Lilly about that.

Randy: Why?

Lee: Because if we tell Lilly about this, she might get extremely upset and kick Carley and Doug(twdg) out of this group.

Randy: Ok, I understand.

Howard: Well that was the stupidest thing they have done.

Randy rolled his eyes at Howard as Lee give Randy a broken flashlight.

Lee: Well, I have to tell everybody about my past while you help Lilly about this broken flashlight.

Randy: Ok Lee. Good luck.

Randy take a broken flashlight from Lee's hand as Lee walks away from them. Howard looks at the broken flashlight at Randy's hand.

Howard: What's with the broken flashlight for?

Randy: Well I need to tell this. Someone in our group is stealing our supplies and broke this flashlight.

Howard: Really?

Randy: Yeah and I will find out who's the traitor in this group.

Howard: Well I think it's Douglas(rc9gn).

Randy look at Howard awkwardly

Randy: Why Douglas?

Howard: Well I'm just saying. I hate Douglas(rc9gn) so much, you know.

Randy: You and I both, Howard. You and I both.

Howard: Well good luck with your investigation, Cunningham.

Before Howard walks away, Randy spoke at Howard quickly

Randy Hey are you going to help me or not?

Howard: Nope!

Howard walks away as Randy angrily sigh.

Randy: Ugh! Fine.

To be continued...


	29. The Investigation Part 1

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at the Motor Inn, Lee confesses his past to everyone while Randy investigates the stealing supplies and the broken flashlight. Lee enters Lilly's room while Randy walks over to Clementine. Lee saw Lilly sitting on the bed while look down covering her face.

Lee: Hey.

Lilly look up at Lee while Lee take a seat

Lilly: Find anything?

Lee: No but I need to tell you something.

Lilly: Sure, go ahead. But if it's bad news, maybe save it?

Lee: I was sent to prison before the plague.

Lilly look down but surprisingly she doesn't shocked at all.

Lilly: Shit.

Lee: What?

Lilly: Dad said there was something about you.

Lee: So you know.

Lilly: I didn't know what to know.

Lee: Well it's true and I'm sorry.

Lilly: He treated you like shit, knew who you were and you tried to save his life, The last thing you need to do is apologize.

Lee: Thank you.

Lilly: You killed a guy, so what? I bet he was a dick.

Lee: Well, it ruined my life.

Lilly: Good thing everyone else's got destroyed shortly thereafter, huh? Misery loves company.

Lee smiles and then he leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Lee enters Lilly's room to confess, Randy walks over to Clementine.

Randy: Hey Clementine.

Clementine: Hey, Randy.

Randy: What's that you're working on, Clem?

Clementine: It's called a leaf rubbing. My teacher Miss Moore showed us how to do 'em when we went to the Botanical Garden once.

Clementine shows her leaf rubbing drawing to Randy

Clementine: See? It's the same! Uhm, kind of.

Randy: Aww. That's really nice, Clem.

Clementine: I'll make one for you too.

Randy: Thanks, Clementine.

Randy ask some more questions to Clementine

Randy: What do you think about everyone in this group, Clem?

Clementine: Yeah, I like them, especially Bucky. He's funny.

Randy: Funny?

Clementine: Yeah, he likes to make jokes especially the part when he says "Zing".

Randy: You don't think he seems upset?

Clementine: Like crybaby?

Randy wide his eyes, surprised by her words

Randy: Umm, yeah. How did you know?

Clementine: Well Bucky ever cry once when he said he couldn't find his triangle instrument. Until I found it, inside the couch. It hides under a cushion, you know.

Randy: Really?

Clementine: Yeah but I blame Duck for hiding it.

Randy: Do you think Duck hiding Bucky's triangle?

Clementine: Umm… I don't know…

Randy: Okay… but you didn't accidentally break a flashlight, did you?

Clementine: No, did Duck say I did?

Randy: No. Did Duck break the flashlight?

Clementine: I don't think so. He's just always blaming me for stuff.

Randy curious about Clementine's answer

Randy: Like what?

Clementine: Putting a bug on his pillow.

Randy: Did you do that?

Clementine: Yes.

Randy was a bit shocked by her answer. Lee shows up to them

Lee: Hey Randy, me and Clem want to talk about something in private.

Randy: Okay.

Randy turns to Clementine

Randy: I'll talk to you later, Clem.

Clementine: Okay.

Randy walks away. Lee talks to Clementine.

Lee: Hey Clementine…

Clementine: Hey Lee…

Lee: Clem, I need to talk to you for a second.

Clementine: Okey-dokey.

Lee: Before I met you, Randy and Howard, and before the plague, I killed somebody.

Clementine: Oh. So that's what…

Lee: Yeah, that's it. It was a bad thing and there's no explaining it.

Clementine: Why are you telling me?

Lee: Because I didn't want to keep it to myself anymore.

Clementine look down

Lee: Do you have any questions?

Clementine: Yeah, is Randy and Howard knows about you killed somebody?

Lee: Yeah, they know about that back at the drugstore when Carley talk to me.

Clementine: Oh…

Lee: You can go on back to your things.

Clementine nodded

Randy goes over to Theresa and Debbie.

Randy: Hey girls.

Theresa: Hey Randy.

Debbie: Hey.

Randy: What are you guys talking about?

Theresa: You know, about the group and stuff.

Debbie: And Lilly.

Randy: Yeah.

Theresa: Randy, about in the meat locker, is it true Kenny and Howard killed Larry? Debbie told me about that.

Randy: Yeah. It's true. Our friendship is falling apart because of that.

Debbie: Sounds like a complicated to me.

Theresa: I've never seen you and Howard hated each other. You two are like the best buddies but now you and Howard were….

Randy: I know, Theresa. I know…

Randy ask them about Lilly

Randy: What do you guys think about Lilly?

Debbie: Well I have my problems with her but I trust her. She's acting more paranoid than usual since Larry's gone.

Theresa: I kinda feel bad for Lilly. She didn't deserve to lose her dad.

Randy: Yeah. Do you guys think we should leave?

Debbie: With those group of bandits running around, yeah.

Theresa: Me too. Those bandits scare the cheese out of me.

Randy: Well okay then.

Randy shows the broken flashlight to Theresa and Debbie

Randy: Do you girls know anything about this broken flashlight?

Debbie: Wait, that flashlight get busted? Jeez, that's the only one flashlight we had left.

Randy: Yeah. Lilly found this in the dumpster.

Theresa: Well We don't know how this flashlight get busted tho.

Randy: Okay. I'm going to check the others. I'll talk to you girls later.

Theresa: Okay

Randy walks away and Lee walks to them.

Lee: Hey girls, how are you doing?

Theresa: We're fine.

Debbie: Just having a chit chat.

Theresa: How are you, Lee?

Lee: I need to tell you girls something.

Theresa: Okay.

Debbie: Sure, go ahead. But if it's about Lilly, I don't wanna hear it.

Lee look at Debbie awkwardly and then he spoke

Lee: It's not about Lilly, Debbie. It's serious.

Theresa: What is it?

Lee: Before the plague, I was on my way to prison.

Theresa and Debbie shocked and wide their eyes

Debbie: No honkin' way?

Lee: No fuckin' way.

Theresa: Is that true?

Lee: It's true.

Theresa: OM juice, for what? How much trouble can a good person like you get into?

Debbie: It wasn't for bang a woman was it?

Lee and Theresa were shocked after what Debbie said

Theresa: Debbie…

Lee: Gah, come on, Debbie.

Debbie: What? I gotta ask!

Lee: No, it was for murder. I killed a guy in a fight.

Theresa: Why?

Lee: He and my wife were…uhhh… I don't want to talk about it.

Debbie: Hmm... You may be a convicted murderer but we don't care about that.

Lee: Really?

Theresa: Yeah. You have Clementine with you and you're really protective to her and this group. We appreciate your honesty.

Lee smiles at them

Lee: Thanks… I'll talk to you girls later.

Theresa: Bye Lee.

Randy walks over to Douglas(rc9gn) who were at the Balcony, talks to Carley.

Randy: Hey Douglas.

Douglas(rc9gn): Hey.

Randy: how are you doing?

Douglas(rc9gn): I'm fine. Just having a chit chat with Carley.

Randy ask him about Lilly

Randy: What do you think about Lilly?

Douglas(rc9gn): She's way stricter than I thought. But I kinda feel bad for Lilly after Larry's death though.

Randy: Yeah but do you trust her?

Douglas(rc9gn): Yeah but not that much…

Randy: Okay then…. and do you think we should leave the motel?

Douglas(rc9gn): With those group of bandits outside there, we should leave.

Randy: Well okay then.

Randy shows the broken flashlight to Douglas(rc9gn)

Randy: Do you know anything about this broken flashlight?

Douglas(rc9gn): Broken flashlight?

Randy: Yeah.

Douglas(rc9gn): Jeez, that's the only flashlight that I use to go to the bathroom.

Randy: And where did you last time you use it?

Douglas(rc9gn): 3 weeks ago. At night, I use it to go to the bathroom and after I'm done, Bucky wants to use it.

Randy: Bucky use a flashlight?

Douglas(rc9gn): Yeah, he uses to go to the bathroom but he's didn't go alone though. Ben was with him too.

Randy: Ben followed Bucky to the bathroom?

Douglas(rc9gn): Yeah.

Randy look at Bucky and Ben again who's on the RV on the watch. Randy think 'Is they the one who broke the flashlight?'

Douglas(rc9gn): Are you okay, Randy?

Randy: I'm fine and thanks for telling me. Talk to you later.

Douglas(rc9gn): Okay.

Randy walks to Doug(twdg) who were fixing the wall.

Randy: Hey Doug(twdg).

Doug(twdg): Hiya.

Randy: What are you working on?

Doug(twdg): I'm trying to focus on the wall. Anything I'd like to contribute needs batteries or tools I just don't have. I'm tearing down this furniture to patch up the wall. If we go on like this, we'll have half the Travelier piled up out here before we know it.

Randy: The walls need to have more protection.

Doug(twdg): I guess. I feel worthless on watch because I'm not wild about guns and I just wish I was more helpful.

Randy: So do I. I'm not very good at guns too like me and Howard play laser tag.

Doug(twdg): Laser tag?

Randy: Yeah, Me and Howard played laser tag but we lose all our tickets because we're 'wonk' at Laser Tag.

Doug(twdg): Yeah that need to take time to practice.

Randy talk to Doug(twdg) about the flashlight. Randy show Doug(twdg) the broken flashlight

Randy: Doug, do you know anything about the flashlight?

Doug(twdg): Well, I can tell you -

Randy: Wait wait wait - I know you know everything about this flashlight. I'm asking if you know how it got busted. Lilly found it in the dumpster.

Doug(twdg) look at the broken flashlight and speak

Doug(twdg): Oh. No. I don't. I'll keep my eye out for some suitable parts, though. That'll give me something useful to do.

Randy: Okay…. can I ask you something?

Doug(twdg): Sure. Go ahead.

Randy: About you and Carley?

Doug(twdg): Yeah we're a close together, thanks to you.

Randy: Well yeah about that, Is it true Carley's pregnant actually?

Doug(twdg) wide his eyes…

Doug: Did Carley tell you that?

Randy: Umm… Carley told that to Lee first and then Lee tells me about that, so…

Doug(twdg): That's enough, Randy. It makes me a little uncomfortable when teenagers know about that.

Randy: Oh sorry…

Doug(twdg): Also are you going to tell Theresa about how you feel? It's more than a few months you just keep that to yourself.

Randy: Well, you're right, I shouldn't keep it to myself for much longer.

Doug(twdg): Of course I'm right. You properly had a gut to confess to her.

Randy: Thanks…

Doug(twdg): So you'll do it then?

Randy: I'll let her know. You're totally right.

Doug(twdg) smiles

Doug(twdg): That's great, I think it's for the best.

Randy: I'll catch you later, Doug.

Randy walks away and then walks to the RV were Ben and Bucky was on watch

Randy: Hey you two

Bucky: Hey.

Ben: What's up, Randy?

Randy: How are you two doing?

Ben: We're fine. We're just having a small talk while on watch.

Bucky: Yeah about Marching Band stuff.

Randy: Uh huh…. and do you guys feel useful to the group?

Ben: What? Useful?

Bucky: Of course I'm useful! ZING!

Randy look at Bucky awkwardly and then he turns to Ben.

Randy: What about you, Ben?

Ben: Me?

Randy: Yeah. How's your spirits.

Ben: I'm fine, man. Bucky and I were helping, right?

Randy: For sure, Ben.

Bucky: Double zing for Ben's spirit!

Randy and Ben look at Bucky awkwardly and then Randy talk to them again.

Randy: Have you two seen anything weird on watch? Is there anybody out there up to anything?

Bucky: No sign of bandits.

Ben: Nope. Really quiet.

Randy: Really.

Ben: Yeah, totally. Which is good.

Bucky: Totally Zing!

Ben and Bucky smile at Randy as they told him.

Randy: What do you guys think about Lilly?

Ben: She scares the crap out of me.

Bucky: Same. She's very strict and loud like Miss Wickwhacker.

Ben: Miss Wickwhacker?

Bucky: Yeah, she's my band instructor at my school. She was very strict like an army sergeant.

Ben: Wow, I bet she's a bitch.

Bucky: Hey, Don't swear in front of the cartoon character!

Ben: Really? Are we in a cartoon or video game?

Randy sigh annoyed and begin to interrupt their conversation.

Randy: Can you guys just stick on the script!

Ben and Bucky stopped and apologize to Randy

Ben and Bucky: Sorry.

Randy: Okay, about you two scares of Lilly, That's a reasonable thing to feel.

Bucky: We're just worried she's going to lose her cheese.

Ben: You mean 'snap', right?

Bucky: Same thing.

Randy groan and facepalm and then show the broken flashlight to them.

Randy: A flashlight was broken? Was it you, Bucky?

Bucky: No.

Randy: Douglas(rc9gn) told me that you use that flashlight at night 3 weeks ago. You're not in trouble if you tell me the truth.

Bucky talk to Randy nervously

Bucky: I didn't break it, Randy. After I use it, I place a flashlight at the usual place, I swear.

Randy: Okay.

Randy turns to Ben.

Randy: What about you, Ben? Was it you?

Ben: No.

Randy: You're not in trouble if it was. I know you get nervous and maybe you went out to go to the bathroom, broke it, got worried and tossed it.

Ben: What's with the third degree? I didn't break any flashlight.

Randy: Okay then…. Talk to you later, you guys.

Ben and Bucky: Bye.

Randy turned around and he saw Lee talk to Katjaa who look very upset.

Lee: Katjaa…

Katjaa: Everything keeps changing.

Katjaa walks away and Lee look down as Randy walks to him.

Randy: What was that all about?

Lee: It's about Kenny and Howard killed Larry in the meat locker.

Randy: Oh….

Lee: So… did you talk to people about the flashlight?

Randy: Yeah but Katjaa and Kenny I'm not done yet.

Lee: Okay, I'm going to tell Ben and Bucky about my past. You keep searching.

Randy: Roger that, man.

Lee walks to the RV were Ben and Bucky was on a watch.

Lee: Hey, you two.

Ben: What's up, Lee?

Bucky: Hai Lee.

Lee: Hey, I need to tell you guys something.

Bucky: Sure, okay.

Ben: Sure, Lee. Is it about our watch? We're trying to do a good job.

Lee: You both doing fine.

Lee begins to tell them.

Lee: I was on my way to prison before this.

Ben and Bucky shocked and wide their eyes.

Ben: Whoa, seriously?

Bucky: For real? What did you do?

Lee look down and then look at them.

Lee: It's not important.

Ben and Bucky: Oh.

Lee: Just, if you boys hear anything, it's probably true and now you know.

Ben and Bucky look at each other and then turn to Lee

Bucky: Okay, Lee. Thanks for your honesty.

Ben: Thanks for trusting me, man. I, uh, I…

Lee: Ben, relax.

Ben: Okay.

Lee: Talk to you boys later.

Ben: Bye.

Bucky: Bye Lee.

To be continued…


	30. The Investigation Part 2

Chapter 5

Randy walks to Kenny and Katjaa who were sitting on a couch.

Randy: Hey, you two.

Randy shows the broken flashlight to Kenny and Katjaa

Randy: Do you guys know anything about this broken flashlight?

Kenny: Fuck, we don't got many of those.

Randy: Yeah, it's a problem. The glass and the bulb are all busted out.

Katjaa: I saw some broken glass over by the ice machine. I meant to clean it up before the kids hurt themselves on it; I forgot though.

Randy: I'll talk to you later.

Randy walks toward the ice machine were the broken glass was there. Randy found a cluster of broken glass shards near the edge of the walled area of the motel. He picks some the broken glass and takes an example for the broken flashlight and it had a match.

Randy: Hmmm... This fits perfectly with the flashlight.

Randy then walks again to the walled area and he then discovers a pink, chalk-marked "X" on the wall facing away from the parking lot. He touches it.

Randy: Chalk?

Duck show up. Which makes Randy shocked.

Randy: Gah!

Duck: Pink. Hmm.

Randy crossed his arm while staring at Duck

Randy: Duck!

Duck: A clue!

Randy: Maybe.

Duck: What do you think it is?

Randy: Looks unusual.

Duck: Maybe it's a sign!

Randy look at the pink chalk-marked "X" again

Randy: It could be. It's pink chalk, which is weird.

Duck: Okay, back to investigating!

Duck runoff. Randy begins to find Lee and tell him about the pink chalk-marked "X". Randy found Lee, talking to Doug(twdg).

Lee: So. I just needed to tell you, I was going to prison when all this started.

Doug(twdg) wide his eyes as he looked a bit startled.

Doug(twdg): Woah,… for real?

Lee: Yeah. Didn't Carley tell you about that?

Doug(twdg): No, she didn't. Did Carley know?

Lee: Of course she knows. She's a news reporter.

Doug(twdg) Oh… And what was it for?

Lee: It was for murder. I killed a guy in a fight.

Doug(twdg): Oh…. So what about Randy, Howard and Clementine, they know, right?

Lee: Yes they are, Doug but they're…. fine with that.

Doug(twdg): But I don't think you're a bad guy because you're helpful especially you and Randy save me back at the drugstore.

Lee smiles at Doug(twdg)

Lee: Thanks… Catch you later, Doug.

Lee walks away and Randy approaches him

Randy: Hey Lee…

Lee: Hey Randy, did you find something?

Randy: Yeah, I found a pink, chalk-marked "X" on the wall near the ice machine. I'm also found broken glass shards too. And when I pick some it to take an example for the broken flashlight and it had a match.

Lee: Christ...

Randy: Yeah and we need to found that Pink Chalk.

Lee: Maybe one of our group has one. Let's talk to them

Randy: Okay.

Randy and Lee separated again to investigate. Lee walks to Doug(twdg) while Randy walks to Ben and Bucky.

Randy: Hey you two, I need a piece of chalk. Do you guys know where I can get any?

Bucky: No, I don't have one.

Ben: Yeah….Why would we have any?

Randy: Just asking around, you know.

Ben: Well, we don't play with that stuff. I've got my… well, my thoughts and I've been readin' The Bible I found in my room.

Bucky: Yeah and for me, I'm just playing with my missing triangle instrument that Clementine found inside the couch which I don't know who's the one who hides it.

Randy: That's what it's there for…. Talk to you later, guys.

Ben: Bye.

Bucky: Bye Randy.

Randy walks to Howard who was leaning against the wall, crossed arms and still angry.

Randy: Hey Howard…

Howard: If this is about I killed Larry, I don't wanna hear it, Cunningham.

Randy: No, Howard….. Have you seen any chalk around?

Howard: Why should I have? Didn't Clementine and Duck have it?

Randy: Yeah, of course. I'll talk to Clementine…. Talk to you later, Big H.

Howard: Whatever.

Randy sigh sadly at his Best Friend. Randy looks at Clementine because she has chalk. Randy thoughts.

Randy: _Clementine can't be involved in this, isn't it?_

Randy walks over to Clementine.

Randy: Hey Clem… Do you have any pink chalk?

Clementine: No. It's gone somewhere.

Randy: Hmm….

Clementine: Do you want blue?

Randy: No, no, it's okay.

Randy then hear Duck calling him

Duck: Psst, Randy.

Randy looks at Duck and walks over to him.

Duck: I found something.

Randy: What is it?

Duck show the pink chalk to Randy

Duck: I found this piece of pink chalk and a scuff of it over by the gate!

Randy: Really?

Duck: Totally! I was combing the scene for clues and-

Randy: Yeah, Duck, I got it. Good job.

Randy walks over to the gate but he gets stopped by Duck who wants a high-five. Randy sigh annoyed but Randy had no choice but high-fives

Duck.

Duck: Cool!

Randy: Yeah Duck I know. Also, have you found anything else?

Duck: Just the chalk. I also found some bugs underneath the stairs. Don't tell Clementine.

Randy look at him suspiciously. Randy knows Duck was lying about a bug because Clementine put it under Duck's pillow to scare it.

Randy: Okay, I won't…. You didn't break the flashlight, did you Duck?

Duck: No. Mom and Dad won't let me touch any of their stuff. Lilly neither. Except for Bucky's triangle instrument. I found it inside the couch but don't tell Clementine and Bucky about this.

Randy sigh annoyed. Duck was lying again about it because Clementine is the one who found Bucky's instrument.

Randy: Okay and that's probably for the best.

Duck: But are you going to tell Lee about this?

Randy look at Duck curiously

Randy: What?

Duck: I know you're under 17. That means you need a parent or guardian.

Randy: Ah man… this is just like when I wanna see a scary movie with Howard and Plop Plop.

Duck: Plop Plop? Who's Plop Plop?

Randy: Nothing Duck. Just stay inside the gate while I'll get Lee here and don't do anything stupid.

Duck: I will, I will.

Randy walks over to Lee who was talking to Kenny and Katjaa about pink chalk.

Katjaa: Ha, yes, Clementine loves to draw with it.

Lee: Yeah, of course, I'll-

Before Lee finished talking, Randy pulled his sleeves shirt.

Randy: Hey Lee.

Lee: Yes, Randy.

Randy: I gonna need you right now.

Lee: Okay Randy.

Lee look at Kenny and Katjaa.

Lee: I'll talk to you later.

Lee and Randy walk to the gate were Duck standing nearby.

Lee: Did you find pink chalk?

Randy: Yeah but Duck finds a piece of it over by the gate.

Lee: Really.

Randy: Of Course.

Lee look at Duck suspiciously who felt confident.

Lee: You seem to know a bit about all of this… the chalk, you found the scuff here, this is going to sound crazy but you're not involved, are you?

Duck: No! I'm a good guy.

Lee: Okay

Randy and Lee notice chalk scuff on the ground next to the gate.

Lee: More chalk…

Lee pushed the gate a bit to see a pink chalk scuff.

Randy: More chalk scuff…

Lee: Hmm… somebody was over here too.

Duck: See, I did good, huh.

Randy: Yes Duck, you did well.

Lee: We suppose we should go out there and look around.

Randy: Yeah and we need to watch ourselves and Duck, you stay here this time. Seriously.

Duck: Okay.

Lee opens the gate and he and Randy walk, look at the fence that had arrows and bullet holes on it.

Lee: Those bandits gave us hell, but they've been quiet for days now.

Randy: Yeah but I think they going to attack us by surprise.

Lee: Of course, Randy.

They walk again next to the wall and there is a grate.

Randy: There's a grate down there. Do you think we should open it?

Lee: Well, of course, Randy. Maybe something hiding it.

Randy opens the grate and discovers a brown paper bag.

Lee: Did you find something?

Randy: Yeah. It's a bag of something.

Randy picked up a brown paper bag. Randy checked it inside the bag and its medicine. The group's medicine.

Randy: It's full of meds in it! Meds that we collect days ago!

Lee: Son of a bitch….

Randy: Let's tell Lilly about this.

Lee: Yeah...

To Be Continued….


	31. Escape from Motor Inn

Chapter 6

Lee and Randy goes back to Lilly's room.

Lilly: You two haven't come up with anything, have you two?

Randy: We came up with this.

Randy gives Lilly the brown paper bag that contains meds.

Lee: It's got a bunch of meds in it. It was in a grate on the outside wall and there's a sign on the other one.

Lilly: Holy fuck.

Lee: Yeah

Randy: We know.

Lilly:Okay, We line everybody up. Everybody. Somebody is killing us. Stealing from that supply is the same as slipping into your room at night and cutting your throat while you sleep.

Randy: Lilly…

Lilly: You die. What is the difference? What if Clementine gets sick and we don't have what we need-

Suddenly, the bells of security system are ringing and can be heard from the outside. Lilly notices something when she looks at the window and shocked.

Lilly: What the hell?!

Bandit 1: YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!

Randy: Who is that?!

Lee: They've got our people out there!

Lilly, Lee and Randy look outside and they see that the bandits are here and the group are on their knees while the bandits hold their guns next to their heads. They seen one of the bandits who had a crossbow, pushes Douglas(rc9gn) and Carley on their knees.

Randy: What do you do, Lilly?!

Lilly: Oh shit!

Lilly ran to get her sniper rifle.

Lilly: They're gonna start kicking in doors any second!

Lee: Lilly? What the hell are you…

Lilly: Stall them.

Lee and Randy: What?

Lilly opens the window.

Lilly: Just keep them talking. Do whatever it takes to stop him pulling the trigger!

Randy: Lilly!

Lilly get out through the open window leaving Lee and Randy.

Bandit 1: YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!

Randy: Well what should we do?

Lee: Just talking to them and don't keep yourself quiet.

Randy: Okay.

Bandit 1: Enough of this bullshit! Drew, start putting your boot to these doors.

Bandit 2: Yeah!

Bandit 1 saw Lee and Randy comes out while raising their hands.

Bandit 1: Hold it assholes!

Lee: Take it easy…

Randy: Why are you people doing this? Just leave us the juice alone…

Bandit 1: Shut the fuck up, brat! Amanda is in charge here, not us!

Randy: Tell me where she is. Maybe we can talk to her.

Bandit 1: HA! You think you can just talk with Amanda?! We're gonna kill

your asses right now!

Lee: Wait! Maybe we can make the deal!

Bandit 1: I'm listening.

Lee: We can split our supplies. Spread them around!

Bandit 1: Or we could just kill you both and take it ALL.

Lee: But what about when they run out? When you don't have us out there collecting them for you?

Bandit 1 lower down his gun as he agree what Lee said.

Bandit 1: Well... I suppose, we oughta hash out some terms, then!

Bandit 2: I don't like no hash!

Bandit 1: MAN, SHUT UP OR I'LL-

The bandit 1 gets shot on the head by Lilly who were at the balcony, killing him instantly.

Bandit 2: CHRIST!

Bandit 3: OH SHIT!

The groups scramble for safety as the remaining three bandits stand in stunned silence at their fallen member. Carley grab a gun and shoots two bandits. Carley was going to shoot final bandit but she run out of bullets and run away. Lee told Randy to run.

Lee: Randy, run!

Randy: But-

Lee: JUST GO!

Randy run away. A bandit tries to escape but Lee shoots him in the back. Before Lee can kill the final bandit, he throws himself over the wall, falls on the ground and whistles sharply. A large group of bandits come out of the woods, shooting at the motel. Lee retreats behind the RV.

Another Bandits: Get back there! Smoke him out!

Ben tried to ran to the RV but the bandit pulled the trigger and shot at Ben, but missed it, making Ben panic and runs back at the hiding spot. Lee, Randy and Howard who were behind the RV, Kenny quickly coming up to them with a scoped rifle and gun.

Kenny: We gonna get out of here!

Howard: What?

Lee: No shit!

Kenny give Lee a scoped rifle while giving Randy a gun

Kenny: Get those bastards! Cover our people and get them to the RV!

Kenny gets in the RV to start the engine.

Howard: Umm maybe I should get inside while you two deal with the bandits. See ya.

Lee and Randy rolled their eyes ad Howard gets in the RV to hide. The bandits pushed the gates, encroaching on Ben, Bucky, Doug(twdg), Douglas(rc9gn) and Carley's position. Lee and Randy shoots the bandits and the others back off. Randy tries to shoot the bandits but instead he missed it which annoyed Lee.

Lee: Randy..

Randy: Sorry, Lee but I'm not a good shooter like I was in a laser tag.

Lee managad to killed the bandits, giving Ben, Bucky, Doug(twdg), Douglas(rc9gn) and Carley enough time to run to the RV.

Lee: Now! Get over here! Hurry!

Bucky, Carley, Doug(twdg) and Douglas(rc9gn) gets in the RV.

Ben: Man, You guys saved our asses!

Randy: Get inside now!

Ben gets in the RV. Randy looks around at the other side of the motel and he sees Clementine and Theresa hiding with Debbie, Katjaa and Duck. The bandits push the other gates making Katjaa and Theresa calls for Lee and Randy's help

Katjaa: Help!

Theresa: Randy, Help!

Randy: Theresa! Hang on!

Randy tries to shoot the bandits but missed again.

Lee: Randy, seriously?!

Randy: Like I said, I'm not a good shooter.

Lee: Well Stop wasting the bullets!

Lee shooting more bandits. He managed to killed the bandits.

Randy: Hurry! Come on!

Clementine: Lee!

Theresa: Randy!

Clementine and Theresa runs to them. Clementine hugs Lee while Theresa hugs Randy which makes Randy blushed and Debbie makes it to the RV safely.

Randy: Okay… but Theresa! Get inside now!

Lee: Clem! Get inside the RV! It's gonna be okay. Go!

Clementine and Theresa gets in the RV but Katjaa and Duck are suddenly attacked by a walker, knocking both of them to the ground and causing Katjaa to split her forehead open on the corner of a wooden crate. Lee dispatches the walker with a quick shot to the head. Kenny comes out of the RV.

Kenny: Kat! Oh Christ!

Kenny helps Katjaa and Duck and all three get in the RV. Lilly is still shooting at the bandits. Randy calls for Lilly to get to the RV.

Randy: Lilly! Get in the RV!

Kenny: Screw her! Let her stay!

Lee tell Randy to get inside with the others.

Lee: Randy, get inside with the others now!

Randy: But what about Lilly?

Lee: Just get inside!

Randy gets inside the RV. Suddenly, the bells of security system can be heard, Doug(twdg) and Carley notices the walkers coming through the open gates.

Doug(twdg): Lee! Walkers!

Carley: Shit!

Carley get her gun, get out from the RV and start shooting at the walkers. Lee help her. They managed to clear all the walkers. Lee and Carley notices Doug(twdg) open the front of the RV and use the hammer to fix the Device.

Carley: Doug?

Doug(twdg): It's the solenoid!

Kenny manages to get the RV working. Doug(twdg) and Carley quickly get in the RV.

Lee: Lilly! Last chance! Get down here!

Lee gets in the RV. Lilly looks around and sees the motel been surrounded by the group of bandits and walkers.

Lilly: Shit!

Lilly runs to the stairs and gets in the RV. Kenny drives the RV and the group manage to escape.

To Be Continued...


	32. The Argument

Chapter 7

In the RV, everybody was trying to calm themselves down after what happened at the motor inn.

Kenny: KAT! Jesus, are you ok?!

Katjaa: I'm fine, I'm fine!

Howard: What just happened, now?!

Ben: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-

Ben turns to Lilly and apologize

Ben:... I'm sorry.

Randy: Sorry?

Bucky: Everything's fine, Ben.

Lilly: Everything's not fine. We have to figure out how this happened.

Doug(twdg): But nobody died. We're okay, right? Katjaa, you're okay?

Theresa: Nobody's left behind and I still have my twirling stick with me.

Lilly: We just lost everything.

Kenny: Well We're lucky as shit to have this RV!

Douglas(rc9gn): And we still have our health!

Kenny: Kat's head is split open!

Katjaa: I'm fine!

Lilly begins to talk to the group.

Lilly: Somebody in here caused this.

Kenny: Settle down back there: The bandits have had our number for weeks!

Debbie: I agree with Kenny. Those bandits are getting smarter and smarter, you know.

Lilly: This is different. Someone has been working with them. Whoever it was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attacked.

Kenny: Calm down back there! That's nuts!

Lilly: Lee and Randy found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!

Howard staring at Lee and Randy.

Lee: It's true.

Randy: Yeah…

Lilly: So... Carley, Debbie. Is there something you both want to say?

Debbie: What?!

Carley: Please.

Doug(twdg): Uh, Lilly, let's think about this logically, no?

Lilly: LOGICALLY? A reporter and a midget highest IQ teenage girl who could have EASILY been a plant? I think that's pretty LOGICAL, DOUG.

Howard: Yeah, I think it's Debbie Kang.

Randy: Howard!

Lilly turns and glares at Carley and Debbie

Lilly: We have to get it out of you two then?

Carley: Back off.

Debbie: You're just playing dumb.

Lilly: You two are in no position to make demands.

Carley: Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're just pointin' your finger

Theresa: Debbie would never do such a thing! She's my best friend!

Lilly: I didn't just come up with this. I had my suspicions.

Kenny: Probably not the best time, Lilly.

Lilly: If not now! When! Look at what just happened!

Randy: Debbie and Carley are trustworthy! They're not traitors, Lilly.

Theresa: Totally!

Lee: Yeah besides they're one of our group.

Carley: Thank you, you guys.

Debbie: Yeah, thanks.

Lilly: They can fight their own battles. Unless there's something going on here that implicates you guys.

Randy: What?

Carley: Don't be ridiculous.

Debbie: This is going too far, Lilly!

Doug(twdg): I know I don't get wrapped in the politics around here, but we really need to think before we start stringing somebody up!

Lilly: Doug(twdg), I appreciate your concern but we have all the evidence we need.

Lee: Doug's(twdg) right. Let's just get on down the road. We can talk this out like adults.

Lilly look at Lee disappointed

Lilly: Why give someone who almost killed us the opportunity? Lee, Randy, you two know what we found.

Debbie: Well why don't you tell us about the evidence that we did?

Lilly glares at Debbie and tells her

Lilly: You and Carley are so eager to see what supplies we found. Carley never talks about her family. And you are very close to her, have higher IQ for your age and you hate my leadership. You and her could be related to those bastards for all we know.

Carley: Whoa, my family's not a bunch of meth-riddled forest people. They're fucking Lutheran!

Debbie: And you think I would lead a bunch of brainless bad guys to get back at you?! You're nuts!

Lilly: You girls not saying it wasn't you two!

Debbie: It wasn't US!

Ben started to talk to the group

Ben: Like, look, maybe we should, uh, vote or something like that.

Lilly: Vote?! What?!

Ben: Just, look, Carley's a stand-up gal and Debbie's a smart girl. Maybe this was all just a mistake.

Bucky: I agree with Ben. There's no way Debbie and Carley is one of those bandits.

Carley: We need to look at the facts!

Debbie: Yeah! Let's calm, we'll eat and we'll deal with it!

Ben: Yeah, let's do that!

Debbie: Okay?

Randy: Just let it go. People make mistake and yeah, this is a honkin' doozy, but it's not worth it, Lilly.

Lilly: Then what do we NOT forgive? Honestly, tell me. Kenny and Howard can kill my dad; Carley and Debbie can steal from us? Where's the line?

Ben: Nobody was stolen ANYTHING!

Lilly glares at Ben, Carley, and Debbie

Lilly: Was it you three?

Ben: WHAT?!

Bucky: Leave Ben alone, Lilly! Pointing finger on people won't solve anything!

Lilly: Why are you so defensive, Bucky? Ever since you and Ben become friends, you somehow standing up for him! Was it you involved this too?

Bucky: What?

Carley: Leave Bucky alone!

Lilly begin to glare at Ben and Bucky

Lilly: I've seen you two together. Was it both of you?

Ben: Look, just let me out. I didn't do it, but I don't like this; I don't like where it's headed.

Bucky: Yeah, me and Ben didn't do it. We're innocent!

Doug(twdg): Lilly, look at them.

Ben: I… fuck… Jesus, we didn't.

Lilly glares at Ben and Bucky even more.

Lilly: Look me in the eyes and tell me you two didn't have anything to do with it.

Carley: Lilly, leave those boys alone!

Ben: I-

Suddenly, Kenny accidentally hits a walker.

Kenny: SHIT!

Howard: What the juice?!

Lilly: What's going on up there?!

Kenny: I hit something. We gotta stop!

Lilly turns and glares at Ben, Bucky, Carley, and Debbie

Lilly: All right, well, we can deal with this now, then.

Kenny stopped the RV

Randy: Kenny, is it safe?

Kenny: Should be.

Lilly: Everybody out.

Lee: Lilly…

Lilly: Out.

Everybody except Katjaa and Duck gets out of the RV. Lilly looks underneath the RV and finds a walker underneath.

Lilly: Kenny, the RV had some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath.

Kenny look underneath the RV as well.

Kenny: Goddammit. Howard, Douglas(rc9gn), can you two please come here and help me?

Douglas(rc9gn): O… okay.

Howard: What? What about Cunningham?!

Randy look at Howard

Randy: I'll handle this conversation while you and Douglas(rc9gn) help Kenny.

Howard: Ugh (mumbling) I'm always getting a hard job.

Howard and Douglas(rc9gn) go to help Kenny. Lilly walks to the group and threatens Ben.

Lilly: You know what, Maybe we shouldn't just kick you out. We should hear what everybody thinks.

Ben: I think you should chill out.

Carley: I'm not gonna take this!

Doug(twdg): Lilly, please think about this!

Debbie: You can pushing Ben around but you can't push me around!

Lilly glares at Debbie and talks sarcastically to her.

Lilly: I'm really sorry you feel that way, Debbie. I'm starting to think maybe it was you, Carley, Ben, and Bucky.

Ben and Bucky: NO!

Kenny and Howard begin to complain

Kenny: Ah, this dumbfuck walker!

Howard: UGH! This is so hard!

Randy: You guys ok?

Kenny: Yeah. Yeah. Son of a bitch.

Lilly glares and threating Ben and Bucky

Lilly: Ben, Bucky, you two have no other option!

Carley: Leave them alone.

Lilly: You two can tell me it was Carley and Debbie and then everything will be right as rain!

Debbie: I'm not doing this!

Lee: There's no way it was them, it was somebody else. It could've even been someone sneaking into our camp.

Lilly: That's ridiculous. That's what you think?

Lee: Yes.

Randy: I think Lee's right, it could be someone outside this group.

Lilly: Come on. You two found the supplies.

Randy: We don't care! We are in the middle of the road!

Lilly: Okay fine then.

Lilly talk to Kenny who still got the walker out underneath the RV

Lilly: Kenny?

Kenny: I don't know! Fuck! Just, stop, would ya?!

Lilly: Well, your vote counts for you and Katjaa.

Ben: We don't need all these VOTES! What do I have to do for you to TRUST me? I'll do ANYTHING! I'll do watches for months!

Lilly: Ha, the hell you will.

Ben: I'll get more food, more medicine, just-

Lilly: You think any of that is good now?!

Ben: JUST LET ME STAY PLEASE! GOD PLEASE!

Bucky: Please Lilly, you can't do this to Ben! Don't you realized you gone too far!

Lilly look at Ben and Bucky angrily

Lilly: You boys are pathetic. Look at you both.

Lee had no choice but tries to stop Lilly from making it worse

Lee: They're broken, Lilly.

Lilly: I can see that….

Randy: Lilly, please… we need to sort this out!

Lilly: Do we need any more evidence then this?!

Carley: FUCK EVIDENCE! Stop treating them like this!

Doug(twdg): Evidence or not, this isn't any way to treat one of US.

Lilly: And I heard enough out of you and Carley, okay Doug(twdg)?!

Doug(twdg) and Carley angrily glared at Lilly. She turns and tells Kenny.

Lilly: Kenny, what's it gonna be?

Kenny: Give me a damn minute!

Lilly turns and glares at Ben and Bucky

Lilly: Ben, Bucky. You guys have until that Walker is dealt with to tell me it was Carley and Debbie and not you both!

Carley: Stop this, you're torturing them!

Ben and Bucky: NO!

Lilly: BEN! BUCKY!

Theresa: Leave Debbie and Bucky out of this!

Carley: STOP!

Doug(twdg): Lilly...

Debbie: Enough!

Lilly: This is about trust and I've never trusted any of you!

Randy: Lilly, please stop.

Lilly: I can't, Randy, you know I can't!

Theresa: Lilly, Please listen to him!

Lee began to take a blame

Lee: I did it.

Lilly: What?

Lee: Yeah, it was me. That gets you to lay off these boys?

Lilly sigh and don't accept Lee's self-blaming

Lilly: I think you're capable of being a real piece of shit, but I know it wasn't you. Not with Randy and a little girl in your life.

Kenny, Howard, and Douglas(rc9gn) managed to get a walker out of the underneath the RV. Ben begs at Lilly and Bucky almost cry

Howard: Finally!

Kenny: THERE, we got 'im.

Ben: Please, let's just get back in the RV.

Lilly: That's not happening!

Bucky: Lilly, (sobs) just let it go…

Doug(twdg): I can't handle this!

Debbie started to yell at Lilly

Debbie: You think you're some tough woman, don't you?! Like nothing can hurt you but you're just scared a little girl! Ever since me, Theresa and the others got in this group, you have been treating us like slaves! You never appreciated anything we did for you and now you're treating us like criminals. Take a page from my book and try helping somebody for once! Get the honk over it!

Lilly's very angry and glares at Debbie. Theresa was shocked by what Debbie said

Theresa: Jeez, Debbie, you shouldn't say that.

Debbie: So what?! She deserves that!

Kenny stomps the walker's head and kills it.

Kenny: THERE, we got 'im.

Everybody turns their attention to Kenny, Howard, and Douglas(rc9gn)

Kenny: Now what the fuck's the problem?

While nobody is looking, Lilly grabs her gun and quickly aims at Debbie but Theresa notices this.

Theresa: DEBBIE!

Randy notices this as well.

Randy: NO!

Randy drag Debbie out of the way but accidentally get shot by Lilly at the back of his left shoulder, blood spurting everywhere before he collapses on the ground. Theresa and Clementine gasped. The group shocked and Lilly, look horrified over what she had just done. Lee turned round dangerously, grabbing Lilly's wrist and pulls her against the RV.

Lee: DROP IT!

Lilly drops her gun while everybody look at unconscious Randy.

Kenny: Holy fuck…

Howard: Cunningham…

Theresa: RANDY!

Katjaa: KENNY, What's happening?!

Kenny: Keep Duck away from the windows! Jesus CHRIST!

Carley: Is he alive?

Douglas(rc9gn) ran and checks on Randy's pulse.

Douglas(rc9gn): He's alive, but just passed out…

Kenny: Get him in the RV!

Doug(twdg) and Ben carried unconscious Randy in the RV. Carley, Theresa, and Bucky followed them

Kenny: GET IN! We're leaving this crazy bitch!

Howard: I AGREE! SCREW HER!

Lilly: I didn't mean to. It wasn't supposed to be him!

The group look at Lilly.

Douglas(rc9gn): What are we going to do with her?

Kenny: Leave her for the walkers.

Lee: Why. Why Lilly?

Lee let go of Lilly's wrist and make the decision

Lee: Just get in. We'll figure out what to do with you.

Lee took Lilly's gun from the ground. Kenny, Howard, and Debbie disagree with Lee's decision

Howard: What?! That's a bad idea, Lee! She can't stay with us!

Debbie: Yeah. But if you let her back in the RV, she's gonna kill me again!

Kenny: Yeah and can't you see she tries to kill a kid, Lee! She's a murderer for shit sake!

Lilly: I'm a murderer?! You've had Lee with you this whole time!

Kenny: I don't care about what he did before!

Lilly shocked after what Kenny said

Lilly: You know?!

Kenny: Yeah, he told me. I don't give a shit! If we keep you with us, how long until you try to kill Debbie again or try to kill me?!

Lilly: I was trying to protect all of us. I don't have anything left...

Kenny: Whatever. Just get in.

Lilly looks at Lee as they get in the RV. As the group board the RV, suddenly, some noises from the bushes can be heard. The tall woman who comes out of the bushes. She had a long, dark navy blue hair, blue-green eyes, wears a purple bread necklace that look like chaos pearls and her outfit is a white and a light purple dress. She had a walkie-talkie in her hand, look at the RV who were leaving the scenes

Woman: Interesting…..

The Woman making an evil smile

Woman: I'm coming for you…..

The woman begins to laughs as she uses a purple essence from her necklace to vanishes herself from the scenes.

To Be Continued...


	33. Forgiveness and Friendship

Chapter 8

In the RV, Lee ties Lilly's hands behind her back prevent her from doing any harm. Lee look at Ben, Bucky, Carley Debbie and Doug(twdg) who were sitting together. Lee entrusts someone with Lilly's gun to watch her with. Debbie volunteer to watch, holding a gun, glared and aim at Lilly. Theresa and Douglas(rc9gn) were patching up Randy's wound while Katjaa was sitting at the front, can't help them due she's holding her son, Duck onto her arm, giving them a medical instruction to patched him up and they managed to patch him.

Theresa: Okay, we're done.

Katjaa: Good. He's going to be okay. We should leave him to rest.

Lee: That's good to hear.

Theresa: Yeah. I hope Randy's not dead.

Katjaaa suddenly turn sad and quiet

Katjaa:...

Lee: Katjaa, what's wrong?

Katjaa: Lee, a word, please?

Lee: Sure.

Lee walk next to Kenny and Katjaa sits down and holds Duck.

Lee: What's up?

Lee look at Kenny and Katjaa who were looking sadder than usual. Lee notices that Duck was entirely unconscious.

Lee: Is Duck feeling all alright?…

Katjaa lifts Duck's shirt and ever so slightly to reveal a bite mark at his waist

Lee: What the fuck….

Kenny: Happened during the raid.

Lee: What's a plan? We've never had a bite victim in the group before.

Katjaa: I'm going to keep an eye on him and see what I can do, from a medical's perspective.

Kenny: We keep the same plan unless something changes. East.

Lee: Guys...

Katjaa: What else is there to do?! We thought you should know.

Kenny: Not that you've ever afforded us that type o' luxury.

Katjaa turns to Lee

Katjaa: Anyway, if you could tell Clementine and the boys, we would appreciate it.

Lee nodded, he walks and sits next to Clementine and Howard who were look sadly at unconscious Randy lay down beside them. Lee begins to tell them.

Lee: Duck is bitten.

This shocks Clementine and Howard.

Clementine and Howard: Huh?

Lee: He got bit by a walker trying to escape the motel.

Howard: You have got to be kidding me...

Clementine: I don't feel good….What about Randy?

Lee: He's going to be okay. He just passed out.

Clementine: Okay. I hope he's okay.

Minutes later, Lee began to say something to Howard and Clementine

Lee: I'm glad I have you two and Randy.

Clementine: Me, too.

Howard: Umm…. I know it's crazy to say but… me three.

Lee: I'm glad to hear it, Howard.

Clementine begins to talk to Lee and Howard about 3 months ago the outside of her treehouse.

Clementine: I heard you guys outside my treehouse that day and thought about dropping a hammer on one of you.

Lee and Howard wide their eyes at Clementine.

Lee: Hmm… that's nice.

Howard: What? Why?

Clementine: In case you guys up to no good…. Before, You two and Randy, there was this other guy. He was yelling and trying to get into my house. He wanted to take a TV and tried to break the glass door with a rock. Then some walkers came and scared him away.

Howard laughed a bit while Lee smiles at Clementine.

Howard: Ha yeah. He's dumb. He didn't know that the door in your house didn't lock.

Clementine: I agree with you. He is dumb.

Several minutes later, Everyone except Kenny (who were driving the RV), Howard and Clementine were fallen asleep. Clementine look at Howard who was look at Randy, still won't wake up from the shot wounds.

Clementine: Howard, can I ask you something?

Howard: Yeah. Go ahead. I don't mind.

Clementine: Are you and Randy were like… best friend…. for how long?

Howard sigh and begin to tell Clementine

Howard: Yeah, we are... You see, I and Cunningham are best friends when we're three years old, and although we have huge arguments but we always forgive each other sometimes. Both I and Cunningham likes to spend time, such as playing with ninja sword toys when they were younger. We also share many interests, like video games and music. But when we're starting a freshmen year, something that ruining any chance of us having fun or earning popularity. It annoys me that Cunningham has to do a thing without thinking about spending time with me, it makes me mad at him a lot.

Clementine look down as she feels sorry for Howard.

Clementine: Ohh… and what did Randy do when he doesn't spend time with you?

Howard look at unconscious Randy, he promises not to tell the ninja secret to everyone, not even Clementine. Howard turns to Clementine.

Howard: It's not important, Clem.

Clementine: Ohhh... I'm sorry, Howard.

Howard: You… don't need to apologize, Clementine. I should be sorry. I was wrong about everything.

Clementine: Okay…. I don't want Randy to die.

Howard: Me too…

Clementine falls asleep. Howard turns and look at Randy.

Howard: Hey Cunningham.

Randy doesn't respond. Howard's eyes begin to welling up with tears

Howard: Look, I know I was wrong for treating you like dirt after the whole meat locker thing. It's just that... I was really angry, you know? About how you would rather help Lilly revive Larry than helping me. I'm just trying to protect you because... you save me from fell down to the bottomless pit back when Evil Julian was going to take over the Norrisville, but now you got shot. If you go, where am I supposed to go?… I'm sorry for leaving you behind many times and I'm sorry for all the times I've been a jerk to you and anything. I promise I won't leave you behind ever again.

Randy suddenly wakes up, softly groans beside him. Howard's tear dried

Howard: Cunningham?

When Randy turns to Howard, he looks like a walker and only to spring to his feet and lunge at him with his teeth bared.

Howard: WHAT THE JUICE?! CUNNINGHAM, YOU DIED?! HOLY CHEESE! GET OFF OF ME!

Howard tries to fend off his attack but eventually succumbs to his relentless strength. Just before Randy could bite him, Howard wakes up with a start. Realize it was just a nightmare. Howard suddenly heard his named been called from the side.

"Howard?"

Howard: Ahhh, don't eat me!

"Howard, calm down. It's me"

Howard turns aside and saw Randy who was woke up from his wound.

Howard: Cunningham! You're alive!

Randy: Of course I am, Big H! Don't worry!

Howard: I'm so glad you're alive.

Howard hugs Randy

Randy: Yeah... Anyway, thanks for telling me.

Howard: Telling you what?

Randy: I heard you talking while sleeping, saying the reason why you treated me bad after the meat locker and I was surprised that you really care about me.

Howard: Of course I do. You're my BFF. And BFF always look at each other. Anyway, I guess you forgive me for what I said to you?

Randy: Forgiveness accepted, buddy. Forgiveness accepted.

Lee wakes up and hears some noise from Clementine. He looks at her and she's a walker and begins to attacked Lee.

Lee: Clem! FUCK! What happened?! HOLY SHIT! GET OFF OF ME!

Clementine is about to eat Lee but Lee wakes up and sees Clementine next to him. Making Randy and Howard immediately look at Lee

Randy: Lee, what's wrong?

Lee: Nothing. It was just a nightmare. You're okay?

Randy: Yes. I'm feeling much better now.

Suddenly, Kenny's voice can be heard.

Kenny: We got something up ahead.

Randy and Howard get up from their seats while Lee also gets up as he gently sets Clementine down on the couch, as she had fallen asleep against him. They walk to the front of the RV

Kenny: Dammit. Road's blocked.

Kenny stopped the RV.

Kenny: Now we gotta deal with this.

To Be Continued….


	34. The Train

Chapter 9

Lee, Randy, Howard, Doug(twdg), Carley, Ben, Bucky, and Kenny gets out the RV and they see a train blocking the road.

Howard: A train? Really?

Everyone wasn't happy about it but Doug(twdg) and Bucky were thrilled about the train

Doug(twdg): This train looks amazing.

Bucky: Yeah!

Carley look at them both awkwardly

Carley: Well somebody is impressed.

Ben: Is there any way to get around it?

Kenny: Doesn't look like it. On foot, maybe. Can't really afford to do that now.

Howard: Well that's great. Now we're going to deal with this old fashion train.

Carley: Well it is Old fashion train, Howard.

Lee look around.

Lee: This seems like a safe area. All this brush will stop anything from creeping up on us.

Doug(twdg): We've got to get this thing out of the way. And maybe we can use this to get to the coast.

Kenny: Maybe.

Kenny calls for everyone except Lilly to get out from the RV.

Kenny: And I'd like every one out of the RV except her. I don't want folks trapped in there with her.

Everybody gets out of the RV. Theresa and Clementine look worried about Duck who's really getting sick. Randy notices Ben and Bucky who look at Duck with their worried face. Does Randy think why is Bucky acting so unusual today? He's usually cheerful every time even in a bad situation. Ben and Bucky turns to Lee, Howard, and Doug(twdg)

Ben: Why don't we go look around?

Bucky: Yeah. I agree.

Lee: Yeah, everyone else relaxes.

Randy wants to help Lee but his wound acting up again.

Randy: Can I go with you gu…. ahhh! Ouch….. my shoulder.

Lee: Umm… you should stay with the others, Randy. Your wounds seem to feel hurt like hell, you know.

Randy: Fine…. I'm just want to help with you, man.

Lee: Douglas(rc9gn) can come with us.

Howard: What?! He can't come with us! He's going to…

Lee glared at Howard

Lee: Howard!

Howard: Ugh fine.

Lee walks to Clementine.

Lee: Clem, stay close to Randy, okay?

Clementine nodded. Katjaa asks Lee if he could search for anything on the train to drink for Duck.

Katjaa: Lee, if you come across anything to drink, if there's a dining car or something, I think Duck's a bit dehydrated.

Kenny: It's a freighter, hon.

Lee: Okay, we're going to check the train for anything?

Carley: Be careful out there, you guys.

Doug(twdg): Don't worry, Carley. We're going to be fine.

Lee: What, you think there might be something dangerous inside of an abandoned locomotive? Hadn't crossed my mind.

Lee, Ben, Bucky, Howard, Doug(twdg) and Douglas(rc9gn) go to see the train inside and out. Randy walks over to Katjaa and Duck.

Randy: Is Duck okay?

Katjaa looks at Duck with worried.

Katjaa: He's bitten.

Randy were shocked

Randy: What? How did he get bitten?

Katjaa: It happened during the raid.

Randy look at Duck with worried face

Randy: What are we going to do with him?

Katjaa: I will keep an eye on him and see what I can do.

Randy: Okay, I'm sure his body can fighting whatever is in it.

Katjaa: Exactly…

Randy look at the RV, thinking about what Lilly's doing right now. He turns back to Katjaa.

Randy: Have you heard anything out of Lilly in there?

Katjaa: Not a peep.

Randy: I don't like that.

Katjaa: She's probably in shock. She did a monstrous thing.

Randy: I know…..Has Clementine said anything to you about me or…Duck, or anything? I'm worried about her.

Katjaa looks at Clementine who looks sad, Theresa tries to comfort her.

Katjaa: No. That little girl is a puzzle

Randy: Yeah, she is.

Katjaa: And how's your wound doing?

Randy: I'm okay. It's just it acting up again but I'll be fine.

Katjaa: It might get worse, Randy. Where did yesterday go?

Randy: I don't know.

Katjaa: You were standing right there…. and you got shot…

Randy: I'm used to it by now. We all are, aren't we?

Katjaa: She tries to murdered Debbie, Randy.

Randy: I was THERE, Katjaa. I was there.

Katjaa: I'm sorry.

Randy and Katjaa look down sadly.

Katjaa: You know, I liked Debbie's friend, Theresa very much. She's really kind and helpful since at the motel. We'd spent some time talking during our free time.

Randy: Really?

Katjaa: Yeah, especially when she talks about you. She really liked you, you know.

Randy was stunned and his cheek turned red after heard what Katjaa said.

Randy: R..really?

Katjaa: Yeah…. why? Did you like her too?

Randy: Yeah. More than just a friend.

Katjaa: Well same to Theresa then. But don't tell her about what I said because I wasn't supposed to tell you about this because she promises me to keep it secret. She's very shy.

Randy: Don't worry, Katjaa. I'll keep it quiet until the time has come.

Katjaa: Okay.

Randy: I'm going to check the others.

Randy walks over to Clementine, Theresa, and Debbie.

Randy: Hey girls

Theresa: Hey Randy.

Clementine: Hai…

Debbie: Hey... Sorry about what happened. If I kept my mouth shut, you wouldn't have been shot.

Randy: But she would have kicked you and Carley out otherwise.

Debbie: Yeah but still…

Randy: Don't worry about me. At least you didn't get hurt.

Debbie: Yeah...

Randy: Well, I don't want to trouble you but you need to cut back on the sarcasm, Debbie. You almost get shot, you know.

Debbie: Whatever, that's the way I said to people, you know.

Randy sign annoyed

Randy: Well fine.

Clementine begin to talk to Randy

Clementine: Randy?

Randy: Yes, Clem?

Clementine: What are we going to do with Lilly?

Randy: I don't know. Something I suppose. I don't know what we can do.

Clementine: She shot you.

Randy: I know. It's horrible.

* * *

Lee, Ben, Bucky, Howard, Doug(twdg) and Douglas(rc9gn) were checking on the train separately. Lee walks towards Ben and Bucky

Lee: Hey boys.

Ben and Bucky: Hey Lee.

Lee: What would you two have done with Lilly?

Bucky: I don't know. Left her.

Ben: Yeah. I've never seen anybody shoot someone like that before.

Bucky: Me too. It all just felt surreal as if we were trapped in a horror movie or a shooter game.

Lee: You boys seen a bunch of other stuff by now.

Bucky: Yeah but not like this.

Lee: Uh huh and Ben, you happy you stayed with us all this time?

Ben: Yeah.

Lee: Really?

Ben: It's with you guys or dead. I woulda died out there in the woods, just like my classmates.

Lee: You think this is better?

Ben: Yeah, of course…. even though I…. couldn't stand Howard. So I prefer to stick with Bucky instead.

Lee: Uh huh…

Lee begins to question them about stealing supplies

Lee: And was it you two?

Bucky: Ahh Lee, not this again…

Ben: Yeah and how many times we going to say no.

Lee: Was it?

Ben and Bucky: NO!

Lee: Okay, then.

Lee walks away from them. He walks towards Howard who looked at the boxcar.

Howard: Hey Lee, do you think you can open this door? I can't open it.

Lee: Why you can't open it? You have two hands.

Howard: But I forgot to tell you that I have a tiny finger that I can't open this heavy boxcar door…

Lee rolled his eyes and sigh annoyed.

Lee: Seriously….

Lee opened the boxcar door, he and Howard climb inside the boxcar. They look around the boxcar and looks really messy and full of old boxes with it.

Howard: Ugh…. shnasty.

Ben and Bucky appears behind them and climbs inside the boxcar as well

Bucky: Whoa.

Lee: Somebody's been livin' in here.

Howard: Ugk…. you think we should clean this place up first?

Lee: Let's not, Howard. We don't time for "epic cleaning jet", you know.

Howard: Ahh man. This stinks.

Lee: Well you should get to used to it.

Ben: You guys think they're gone?

Lee: I hope so, but this looks recently used. Be on the look-out and have your guys guard up.

The boys nodded, Ben and Bucky get out from the boxcar. Lee and Howard look around again. Howard finds a map of the train's routes.

Howard: Hey Lee, look at what I found.

Howard shows the map to Lee.

Lee: A map of where the train goes. I think these tracks might lead to the coast. Route 27, Savannah. That's where Kenny's got us headed.

Howard: Savannah? That's where Clementine's parents were.

Lee: Yeah.

They look around again and Lee found unopened bottle water and pick it up.

Lee: I'll take this to Katjaa for Duck.

Lee and Howard leave the boxcar. They check the first door compartment, Lee found a prime engine switch. When he turned on it, nothing works.

Lee: Nothing.

Lee closed the first door compartment and walks to Howard who was open the second door compartment on the engine car, it had a spanner, a rusty monkey wrench, and a track key remover in it.

Howard: Whoa. Look at this. I'll take a spanner.

Lee: Don't get too thrilled, Howard.

Howard takes a spanner while Lee takes a rusty monkey wrench, leaves the others in the compartment and when to the engine car where Doug(twdg) and Douglas(rc9gn) were. They notice Doug(twdg) and Douglas(rc9gn) looked through the window of the cab door...

Lee: Hey you two? What's wrong inside the engine car?

Douglas(rc9gn): We found a dead body slumped in a chair.

Doug(twdg): Yeah but we don't know if that's a walker or not.

Lee: Shit...

Ben and Bucky appears behind them and telling them what's wrong.

Lee: Okay. We going this nice and slowly, okay?

The others nodded, Lee took a rusty monkey wrench and opens the cab door. Lee hit the body with it but it falls forward. Lee takes a deep breath and turns to the other.

Lee: Suppose we ought to look him over.

Ben: Yeah.

Lee pulled the body out from the chair and it turns out this man is not a walker due the quarter of his face were missing.

Doug(twdg): I don't think this person came back to life…

Lee: Christ…

Howard notices a blinking button

Howard: Hey look. This button is blinking.

Doug(twdg) know what the blinking button means.

Doug(twdg): I know what that button means.

Doug(twdg) pushes the button, and loud hissing noise from the train announces that the brakes have been disabled. Everybody hears a noise coming from the train, meaning that it works.

Kenny: Oh shit!

Randy: It works?

Kenny: Yeah. Let's go inside.

Randy: I'm coming too.

Randy and Kenny go to the engine car where Lee, Howard, Ben, Bucky, Doug(twdg) and Douglas(rc9gn) are.

Kenny: This fucker WORKS?

Lee: Seems like it.

Kenny sits on the conductor chair.

Kenny: I'll be damned. How the hell do we get it movin'?

Lee: I don't know. Just ask Doug(twdg) over here.

Doug(twdg): Well I can do that but we need a manual for this train.

Lee: Okay…

Ben and Bucky remove a dead body from the engine car.

Lee: We found this in the boxcar back there.

Lee gives Kenny the map.

Kenny: Whoa, is this what I look like?

Lee: I think so.

Kenny: This hoss will take us the right to Savannah. A hundred tons of steel. Put a thousand walkers between us and the ocean and we don't have to give a shit!

Randy: That's goo to hear.

Kenny: I can't believe it...

Randy: Yeah but we still have to figure out how to get this train working.

Howard: I'm sure you guys can figure it out. How tough can it be?

Doug(twdg): I'll help you. I know how to deal with this train but all we need is this page.

Doug(twdg) shows a notepad that missing front page but at above it writes "Engine startup"

Lee: A notepad?

Doug(twdg): A notepad that used to contain the instructions on how to start the train, but the page that had to start is missing and nowhere to be found.

Lee: Shit.

Doug(twdg): I know but I can see the indentations from the writing though. But we need something to make this writing page visible.

Randy think and remember about how Clementine makes a leaf rubbing back at the motor inn.

Randy: That's it.

Howard: What?

Randy: Why don't we rubbing this notebook.

Lee: Hmm… that's a good idea, Randy. But we need a pencil to rub it.

Randy: Pencil? Hmm… maybe I should ask Clementine if she has one.

Kenny turns to Ben, Bucky, and Douglas(rc9gn)

Kenny: Hey you boys. If you three could keep an eye on the girls and Duck, I'd appreciate it. I'm going to make sense of these controls.

Douglas(rc9gn): You got it.

Douglas(rc9gn), Bucky and Ben leave and sit next to the girls and Duck. Randy use another cab door to get out but suddenly, a walker in the crashing car startled him

Randy: GAH!

Lee and Howard heard Randy's scream and get out from engine car as well.

Lee: What's wrong, Randy? Did you see something?

Randy: There's a walker in the car. But he won't react to me since he's on the safety belt.

Howard: Uh… it seems walker can be stupid.

Lee: Yeah Howard….

Howard: Maybe we should kill it.

Lee: Maybe.

Randy: Yeah Howard but I need to tell Clementine about the pencil while you guys deal with this walker.

Lee: Okay.

Howard: Roger that, Cunningham.

Randy walks towards Clementine.

Randy: Hey Clementine, do you have a pencil or anything in your pack?

Clementine: No. I wish. Maybe in the RV? What do you need it for?

Randy: There used to be something written on the notepad that Doug(twdg) need to know about.

Clementine: Well, if you're not using it, I'd take it. I'm out of paper and there's all sorts of new leaves around here.

Randy look in the RV after what Clementine said about where the pencil is and get inside. He seems Lilly who's still tied up at the back. Randy talk to her.

Randy: Hey, Lilly.

But Lilly didn't respond back.

Randy: Lilly….

Lilly: I'm sitting here, tied up like an animal while you guys decide what to do with me.

Randy: It's not like that.

Lilly: Then what it's like?

Randy stared at her with worried look and Lilly look down. Randy go to the front of the RV for a pencil so Doug(twdg) could use to outline the indentations on the notepad. He finds a pencil by the console and picks it up. Once Randy get a pencil, he turns around and a bit shocked that he only to discover Lilly having freed herself from her bonds

Lilly: I'm leaving.

Randy: Lilly, you don't have to do this.

Lilly: Yes, I am. But I'm not gonna hurt you…. Come with me. We could take the RV right now. He left the keys in it.

But Randy refuses to leave.

Randy: Come on, Lilly…

Lilly: I didn't think you would say yes.

Randy: I can't let you take the RV. Don't be crazy.

Lilly: You're not letting me take it. I'm sorry, Randy. I really am.

Lilly simply grabs Randy and throws him out of the RV. Lilly quickly starts the RV and begin to reverse it. The group notices the RV was moving. Howard, Lee, Kenny, and Doug(twdg) get out from the engine car

Lee: What the fuck?!

Kenny: Holy shit, she's stealing the RV!

Randy runs towards the RV

Randy: Lilly!

Lilly gives Randy her last cold glared and drives away in the direction they had come from.

Kenny: Come back here, you crazy bitch!

Kenny and Lee begin to runs towards the RV but failed to get it.

Kenny: FUCK! STOP!

Kenny stopped to catch his breath as they see the RV leaving them. Howard walks towards Kenny

Howard: Well… I'm glad she's gone.

Kenny: With our only reliable vehicle!

Lee: Look, let's focus on the train.

Randy: Yeah…

Lee, Kenny, and Randy look at the train.

Kenny: Well, we're fucked if we don't figure out how this thing works. We can't spend the night out here.

As they walk towards the train. Kenny look at Katjaa and Duck. Duck who look sicker and paler than usual which worried Kenny even more.

Kenny: Duck is still sick, you know. We need to get to the city. The coast.

Kenny walks away to the train, leaving Lee, Randy, and Howard.

Randy: Hey Lee. Here, I did get the pencil right before Lilly leave with the RV.

Lee: Well at least you got it. Why don't you boys stay with the others while Doug(twdg), Kenny and I work with the train.

Randy and Howard: Okay.

Lee takes the pencil

Lee: And Randy, please give this to Katjaa for Duck.

Lee gives Randy a bottle of water and a box of animal crackers.

Lee: Duck really need some it

Randy: Okay, Lee.

Lee walk towards the train, leaving Randy and Howard

To be Continued…


	35. Time To Move

Chapter 10

Randy and Howard walk over to the group, Howard sit down while Randy walks towards Katjaa.

Randy: Here, Katjaa. Lee wants me to give this for Duck.

Randy give Katjaa a bottle of water and a box of animal crackers

Katjaa: I should thank Lee later. Thanks, Randy.

Randy: You're welcome.

Katjaa: You know, Duck isn't fussy.

Randy: What?

Katjaa: Most kids, they're really fussy about what they'll eat. Hate vegetables, that kind of thing.

Randy: Not Duck huh?

Katjaa: No. The most trouble I ever have is making him use a fork.

Randy: Yeah… I'll talk to you later.

Randy walks to Carley.

Randy: So... How are you doing, Carley.

Carley: I'm doing fine.

Randy: And how's the baby?

Carley: Yeah, he or she was fine too. I can't believe I will be a mother soon.

Randy: And Doug's(twdg) is happy?

Carley: Yeah. You know, back in high school, When I was your age, I always used to hate nerds because they are gross but Doug(twdg) is an exception here.

Randy look at Carley awkwardly

Randy: Ohh…. and did you come up with a name for the baby?

Carley: No. I honestly don't know which name to give him or her.

Randy: You'll come up with something, I'm sure of that.

Carley: Thanks.

Randy: I'm going to see the others.

Carley: Ok.

Randy walks over to Ben and Bucky.

Randy: How ya doing, you two?

Ben: We're both watching the others and not working on a mega-cool train. What do you think?

Randy sign annoyed at Ben

Randy: I'm just saying. That's what you talk to people like that.

Ben: Well why don't you talk to Bucky instead.

Bucky look at Ben awkwardly and turn to Randy

Bucky: Hai Randy. Sorry about what Ben said. He's quite a bit of stress.

Randy: It's Okay. How are you doing?

Bucky: I'm doing fine. Why are you ask?

Randy: You know, you seemed really a bit defensive when Lilly threaten Ben.

Bucky: Of course I do. I didn't like when someone threatens Ben like that.

Randy: Yeah. I appreciate that, Bucky.

Bucky: Thanks. You know, I like Ben the most, I think. Even if he does dumb things. He's my first real friend.

Randy: Really? I thought Flute Girl was your first real friends?

Ben overheard what Randy said.

Ben: Flute girl?

Randy: Yeah, Ben. Flute girl is Bucky's childhood friend.

Ben: Yeah but what kinda person who had a name like that?

Bucky: Her real name is Earnestine Jones and Flute girl is her nickname.

Randy begins to make an excuse to leave this conversation

Randy: Okay then. But I'm glad Ben and you were friends.

Bucky: Yeah.

Randy: I'm going to talk to the others.

Bucky: Okay.

Randy walks towards Clementine.

Randy: Hey Clem. You okay out here?

Clementine looks at Duck with sadness.

Clementine: I don't think Duck feels good.

Randy: Me, neither… So what do you think about the train?

Clementine: It looks cool.

Randy: Yeah it does. And hey, talk to you later.

Clementine: Okay.

Randy walks towards Douglas(rc9gn)

Randy: Hey Douglas(rc9gn).

Douglas(rc9gn): Hey.

Randy: So, how are you doing?

Douglas(rc9gn): I'm just thinking about Lilly.

Randy: Uh huh… why did you think that?

Douglas(rc9gn): I can't believe she steals the RV and leaving us like that.

Randy: I know. She can untie herself too. She's not an easy woman as we thought.

Douglas(rc9gn): Yeah and How are you doing by the way and how's your wound?

Randy: I'm doing fine. No need to worry.

Randy notices Douglas(rc9gn) holding Carley's gun which makes Randy feel uncomfortable.

Randy: Umm… Douglas(rc9gn)?

Douglas(rc9gn): Yes, Randy?

Randy: You holding Carley's gun? Do you know how to use it?

Douglas(rc9gn): Of course I do… only I can't aim it right.

Randy: Well you shouldn't hold it.

Douglas(rc9gn): I really want to. I want to learn how to shoot.

Randy: Really? I thought you don't want to use a gun.

Douglas(rc9gn): I changed my mind. What if walkers and bad people are coming to kill us all? And then it won't matter how much I stink at shooting just like I can't pull the trigger on the deer.

Randy: I know how you felt, Douglas(rc9gn) but hey, Carley can teach you how to shoot a gun. If she helps you, you can be becoming a shooter in no time.

Douglas(rc9gn): Thanks…. but just not now.

Randy: Okay. Talk to you later.

Suddenly, another noise is heard from the train.

Kenny: Holy shit, we're golden!

Howard: It looks like they managed to figure out how to drive the train, Cunningham.

Randy: Let's go.

Randy and Howard go to were Lee and Kenny.

Howard: You guys managed to figure out how to drive this thing? Holy Cheese!

Kenny: Yeah.

Randy: What about Duck?

Kenny: What about him?

Randy: He's not doing so good.

Kenny: He will be fine, Randy. He will.

Lee: This thing is too loud, Kenny.

Kenny: So what? We're barrelling down the tracks at forty miles an hour. I don't care about the noise. Let's fucking enjoy this.

Lee: Okay.

Lee turned to Randy and Howard

Lee: Wanna check the boxcar with me one more time?

Randy: Sure.

Howard: Okay

Kenny: Okay, I'm going to help Doug(twdg) about the engine.

Lee, Randy, and Howard enter in the boxcar. Suddenly…

Voice: You boys touch any of my stuff?

Lee, Randy, and Howard turn and there is a hobo staring at them.

Randy: What the juice?!

Lee: We only took the map of the routes.

Man: That's fine, you can have that.

Lee: Really?

Man: Yeah, I got 'em all up here.

The man look around.

Man: I guess it's no worse for wear. Name's Chuck, Charles if you're fancy.

Lee: Lee.

Randy: Name's Randy Cunningham.

Howard: Howard Weinerman.

Chuck: That your crew outside?

Lee: Yeah.

Chuck: And the two guys in the cab?

Randy: Doug(twdg) and Kenny too.

Chuck: I saw you boys walking through here and thought about scaring the pants off of you.

Randy: What?

Chuck: But I couldn't force myself to do it.

Lee:... You're still kinda creeping me out.

Howard: Yeah and I thought you going to attack us.

Chuck: Yeah but I didn't mean to scare y'all.

Lee, Randy, Howard, and Chuck come out of the boxcar.

Clementine: You guys met Chuck!

Howard: Yeah, we did.

Katjaa: It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change.

Theresa: Yeah.

Clementine: He gave us candy. Ben, too!

The group looks at Ben, eating and shared his candy to Bucky and then looks at the group while eating, surprised and shocked. Bucky begins to tell the group.

Bucky: He shared his candy to me after I shared him some food back at the Motor Inn.

Carley: These boys are really close to each other.

Randy: Yeah.

Chuck walks toward Lee, Randy, and Howard.

Lee: Welcome to the group.

Chuck: Thank ya.

Randy: You meet Kenny and Doug(twdg)?

Chuck: Sure did. Man with a starch shares my love of the road and the chubby one loves to talk about everything.

Lee: That's for certain.

Suddenly, Duck begins to cough. The group begins to worry about Duck. Chuck walks towards Katjaa.

Chuck: I'm awfully sorry your son's not feeling good.

Katjaa: I appreciate your concern.

Chuck: Well, with a little TLC I'm sure he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time.

Katjaa smile at Chuck.

Chuck: And I can offer ya'll whatever I got, although it ain't much.

Katjaa: Thank you… we'd like to do the same.

Kenny and Doug(twdg) come out.

Kenny: Why don't we hold off on…

Katjaa: Stay with us, we'd like the company.

Kenny: Okay, Lee, can you unattached the back of the train while me and Doug(twdg) working on the train.

Lee: Okay.

As Kenny, Doug(twdg) and Lee walk towards the train, Chuck sits down and start to play his guitar.

Bucky: Whoa, you can play Guitar, sir.

Chuck: Of course, kiddo. I play this in the nineteen century.

Bucky: Wow.

Clementine, Theresa, and Bucky liked to hear Chuck play the music with his guitar. Randy smiles at Chuck.

Randy: Hey, Chuck?

Chuck: Howdy, kiddo?

Randy: Where are you from? You live around here?

Chuck: Georgia boy. You saw where I live.

Randy: Okay and why are you alone?

Chuck: Why not? Seem to be doin' all right.

Randy: Okay then.

Chuck look at Randy.

Chuck: I'm sorry; I do like being around you all, actually. It's nice.

Randy: You caught us on a bad day.

Chuck: Eh, you still got many folks and friends. This two kids got a good spirit

Chuck said as he look and smiles at Clementine and Bucky. Bucky smiles back but Clementine just stays gloomy.

Chuck: That's some kinda something.

Randy: I'll talk to you later.

Chuck: Hope so.

Randy walks towards Clementine

Randy: Hey, Clem.

Clementine: Hey, Randy.

Randy: That candy Chuck gave you… it taste okay?

Clementine: It was really good.

Randy: No funny aftertaste?

Clementine: No.

Randy: The train's cool, isn't it?

Clementine: I guess. Scary, kind of.

Randy: Okay, Clem. I'll talk to you later.

Randy walks towards Theresa and Debbie.

Randy: How ya doing, girls?

Theresa: Hey, Randy. We're just having a chit chat.

Randy: How you girls think about the train?

Debbie: Sorta, look like an old fashion train.

Theresa: Yeah, it looks great actually.

Randy: Yeah and sorry about the RV though.

Debbie: Yeah, Lee was supposed to left Lily out. But now, we're just sitting in the woods with an old fashion train.

Randy: Yeah but Kenny and Lee are working on it. Don't worry about it. And the boxcar is safe enough to sleep in.

Theresa: Yeah, I hope so.

Randy: Talk to you girls later.

Randy walks and sits beside Howard.

Howard: Done talking?

Randy: Yeah.

Howard: Uh huh, well, to be honest, I'm just a bit upset that you talk to the others more than me. Especially with Douglas(rc9gn)!

Randy: Chill, Howard. I'm just talking to the others, that's all.

Howard: Whatever.

Before Randy and Howard start their conversation, Lee, Kenny, and Doug(twdg) appear.

Kenny: We don't get much left, so just gather whatever you have. Let's go.

Howard: Ugh... I was about to have a conversation with Cunningham.

Carley: Save it for later, Howard. Now we need to get on the train to move.

Howard: Fine.

The group except for Kenny, Katjaa(who's holding Duck) Lee, Randy, Howard, Clementine, and Chuck get in the train. Chuck walks up to Kenny.

Kenny: Want a ride?

Chuck: Well, it sounds like you're taking my home.

Howard: That's a yes then.

Chuck: Haven't found anything better for keeping the creepy-crawlies out than that boxcar...

Chuck gets on the train. Clementine walks up to Lee and Kenny.

Clementine: Duck's sick...

Kenny: Get in the train, Clementine.

Howard: Clem's right. Your son looked pale-

Kenny: Shut up, Howard! Get on the train!

Howard glared angrily at Kenny and then he and Clementine get in the train. Katjaa walks up to Kenny holding Duck.

Katjaa: He is getting sicker.

Kenny: Let me look at him.

Kenny looks at Duck. He looks paler and Kenny backs away in fear.

Randy: We can't ignore this. Look at Duck, Kenny. This is happening.

Kenny: Ain't shit happening. And if it were, what can we do here? We get on the train and we find something better. THAT is the plan.

Lee: Randy's right. We should do something about your son, Kenny.

Kenny: We won't do anything, Lee!

Katjaa: I think Lee and Randy just want to talk it through.

Kenny: It's TALKED THROUGH! Get on, Kat.

Katjaa gets on the train.

Randy: Kenny...

Kenny: I don't want to hear anymore nonsense until we get where we're goin'. Now get on the train. I'll be up front.

Lee and Randy look sadly at each other and get in the train and the train starts moving, heading towards Savannah and the group is worried about Duck's condition.

To Be Continued…


	36. Goodbye Katjaa and Duck

Chapter 11

The train is moving and everybody is worried about Duck.

Chuck: Got to be hard on ye, eh? Five adults taking care of nine kids; No disrespect, son.

Ben looks upset and looks down. Bucky padded his back to comfort him.

Lee: There were more of us.

Chuck: Dead get'em?

Lee: No.

Chuck: Ah. Livin' got 'em.

Suddenly, Duck coughs up blood which other group became worried about Duck even more.

Randy: Oh no...

Katjaa: LEE! Lee. I need you. Right now. I need you to go get Ken.

Lee: What's…

Katjaa: Would you get that off of his face? My hands are full here.

Lee gets a napkin and removes the blood from Duck's face.

Katjaa: He's out of time. We need to stop the train.

Randy: I'll talk with Kenny.

Katjaa: Thank you…

Lee: Here, take this napkin and show it to Kenny.

Randy: Okay

Randy goes to talk with Kenny.

Randy: Kenny, you need to stop the train.

Kenny doesn't listen. Randy shows him the napkin.

Randy: Kenny…

Kenny: What…

Kenny saw the napkin and begin to get tense.

Kenny: What the hell's that?

Randy: It's Duck's blood.

Kenny: Get out of here, Randy.

Randy: You know, he's dying.

Kenny: Nobody knows shit! He'll be fine!

Randy: I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk like that right now.

Kenny: Go back there and tell my wife everything will be fine. What's the goddamn deal? He's a little sick, but we can't just quit!

Kenny getting mad at Randy

Kenny: It's a scratch! He's not like the others. Jesus, all ya'll are just makin' it worse!

Randy: This isn't about Duck.

Kenny: The hell it's not. You think we're pals and you know me? You're some teenage punk with a fancy city who can pick me apart?

Randy: It's not like that...

Kenny: The fuck it isn't.

Randy: You think you're the reason why Duck is bitten. Like you had this coming or something. Listen, you didn't kill Shawn.

Kenny covers his face with his two hands.

Kenny: Yes, I did, and now it's catching up to me.

Randy: That's not what went down. You looked out for Duck and a bad thing happened to someone else's.

Kenny: There ain't no way this world lets my son live when I helped put someone else's in the ground!

Randy: That's not the way it works. You know that.

Randy put his hand on Kenny's left shoulder and convinced Kenny to stop the train.

Randy: Please, stop the train

Kenny looks at Randy and stops the train. Everybody gets out of the train and Katjaa looks at Duck who is breathing heavily now.

Katjaa: Ken. It's... I think it's time.

Theresa: What?

Kenny:... The boy's been bit. In case you guys haven't figured that out.

The group except for Clementine, Chuck and Howard shocked and Ben and Bucky look down, sad.

Debbie: WHAT?! No way!

Theresa: What the juice?!

Douglas(rc9gn): Is that true?!

Randy: Yes, it's hard to believe that.

Theresa begins to cry.

Theresa: Duck…

Lee: Take as long as you need.

Kenny: There ain't no time left to take.

Kenny turn at Katjaa

Kenny: What are we gonna do?

Katjaa: We can't allow him to become into one of those things.

Kenny: But what if… What if he doesn't?

Katjaa: Kenny, I love you very much. I love our son more then life itself. I need you to hear me. What you are saying, that he may not turning, is foolish.

Kenny: But…

Katjaa: No.

Kenny: There's… come on, Kat…

Katjaa: If you think of one, you let me know.

Kenny: Isn't there some sort of pill, something we can just give him…

Katjaa: Stop it.

Kenny: He can just drift off to sleep, right, hon? I mean, Jesus, this is our son.

Katjaa: I KNOW! But we know it's…. here. Or nothing.

Kenny: Well… fuck… just…who then? You want me to?

Randy look around and he saw Theresa crying and sobbing, Debbie comfort her. Douglas(rc9gn) just look away, heads down and arm crossing. Clementine, Doug(twdg) and Carley were looked sad at Katjaa and Kenny.

Katjaa: You don't have to.

Kenny: I'll do it.

Katjaa: No. You don't have to.

Kenny: Katjaa… Fuck! I.. I … I can. I can do this.

Katjaa: You can. I love you, Ken but this is beyond you.

Lee begins to spoke to them.

Lee: I'll do it.

Katjaa: No, It should be a parent.

Lee: No parent should have to do something like this.

Kenny: Lee's right, Kat. We can say our goodbyes and… just let that be it.

Katjaa: I don't know…

Katjaa look at Lee and Randy

Katjaa: Lee, Randy, you two have been doing this family service. I thank you all.

Katjaa turn to Kenny

Katjaa: Why don't we take him into the forest. So Clementine and the teens doesn't have to see.

Kenny: Yeah.

Katjaa turns to Lee and Randy.

Katjaa: Give us a moment to say goodbye?

Lee: Of course.

Randy: Okay.

Katjaa takes Duck onto her arm. She and Kenny go into the forest to put their son out of their misery.

Clementine: What's happening?

Howard: Yeah, Cunningham, what are they going to do to him?

Lee and Randy walk towards Clementine and Howard.

Randy: We're going to take care of Duck.

Clementine: I thought he was going to die.

Lee:... I'm going to put him out of his misery.

Clementine and Howard: Oh.

Randy: Yeah.

Randy look at Howard

Randy: Howard, I -

Suddenly, a shot was heard from the forest.

Lee: What the -

And Kenny's screams can be heard as well.

Kenny: NOOO!

Randy: What's happening?!

Lee: Howard, take Clementine into the train!

Howard: O…Okay!

Lee: Go, it'll be fine.

Randy: I'll go with you!

Lee runs off into the forest, followed by Randy. They get there and they see... Katjaa on the ground with blood, dead and had a gun on her hand.

Kenny: KAT! KAT! KATJAA!... Why, Kat? Honey, oh fuckin' God…

Kenny crying over her dead body.

Lee: What the hell happened? What did you-

Kenny: She couldn't, she just, fuck, oh fuck…

Randy: No! Not Katjaa!

Kenny closes Katjaa's eyes, take a gun from her hand and looks at Duck who was dying slowly. Kenny, Randy, and Lee walk up to Duck.

Kenny: What do we do?

Lee: Give me the gun, Ken. I'll do it.

Kenny gives Lee the gun. As Lee had a gun, he look at Randy.

Lee: You don't have to watch this, Randy.

Randy: I need to.

Lee aims the gun at Duck and looks sad at him. Then Lee shots Duck, out of mercy which Randy feel devastated after watching it. Lee looks at Kenny who's crying and he's devastated as well. As they leave the forest, Randy look back and see Duck and Katjaa's dead body, sadly.

Randy: Goodbye…

Randy followed Lee and Kenny go back to the group to tell them about what happened.

To Be Continued…


	37. Learn How To Protect Yourself

Chapter 12

Nearly two hours later, the train is moving but has yet to reach Savannah. Debbie is comforting Theresa who is crying, telling that Katjaa and Duck don't deserve to die. Carley, Doug(twdg), and Douglas(rc9gn) were here as well. Lee enters the boxcar to find Clementine, Randy, and Howard sitting at the edge of the doorway and watching the surrounding forest zip by. Lee joins them, asking if they were alright.

Lee: Hey sweet-pea, hey boys.

Clementine, Randy, and Howard: Hey...

Lee: You kids want to talk?

Clementine and Randy said no

Randy: No.

Clementine: Uh uh.

Howard: Okay. What do you wanna say?

Lee: You kids understand what happened?

Randy: About Duck and Katjaa. Yeah.

Howard: Yeah.

Clementine: Yes.

Lee: Okay… What are you kids thinking about?

Randy: I don't think anything.

Howard: Yeah me too.

When Randy and Howard tell Lee they don't think anything until they heard Clementine's word.

Clementine: What Chuck said.

Randy and Howard: Huh?

Lee: What'd Chuck say?

Clementine: That what happened to Duck will happen to me and the others.

Randy and Lee begin to feel furious about it.

Randy: WHAT?!

Lee: What? The fuck he did.

Clementine: Swear.

Lee: Sorry.

Howard: Man, he can't just say that to you, he was supposed to say it to Douglas(rc9gn).

Doug(twdg) and Douglas(rc9gn) heard what Howard said.

Doug(twdg) and Douglas(rc9gn): Hey!

Carley: Howard, it's not polite to talk to your friend like that.

Howard: He's not even my friend, duh.

Lee: Excuse me, I'm gonna go talk some sense into him.

Randy: Yeah, I'm coming too.

Clementine: Don't get mad.

Randy: We won't

Lee and Randy go and they confront Chuck.

Lee: Hey.

Chuck: How y'all doing?

Randy: I don't care what reasons you had for doing it, no reason to go and tell Clem that she, me and my friends gonna end up dead!

Chuck: 'Cause you kids are.

Randy: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!

Lee: Randy, calm down.

Chuck: Look, I don't know much about you folks, but I can tell y'all, sure as the sun gon' come up tomorrow, that y'all keep going on like this and those kids ain't gonna make it.

Lee: What do you know?

Chuck: I know that you don't have a goddamn plan. We get to Savannah and then what?

Randy: We do what's best for Clem and my friends.

Lee: Yeah and we find a boat.

Chuck doesn't like it.

Chuck: Oh! Well then! Y'all do have it all figured out! Nevermind. Look, sit down and talk with the girl and the other teens. Find a map for Christ's

Sake - I'd give you one if I had it. And if something happens to both of you…

Lee: It won't.

Randy: Yeah.

Chuck: If it WERE, you gotta prepare for the kids, teach them how to use a gun and for Criminy, cut that girl's hair!

Randy: What?! I can't even know how to shoot and Clem's too young for that!

Lee: Yeah, are you trying to make a joke on us?

Chuck turn toward Randy

Chuck: What? She's too young to handle one and you don't know how to shoot a gun? Listen, there ain't too young, not anymore and it's ok if you don't know how to shoot, but practice makes perfect, you know. You gotta consider her a living person. That's it. You either living or no. You ain't little, y'all ain't a girl, y'all ain't strong or smart. You're alive.

And then Chuck turns towards Lee.

Chuck: Listen, look at her hair. Find some scissors in my pack and take care of that hair before a walker does it for y'all. And then show her and a boy right here how to use a gun because like it or not, that's what saves your life from here on out. I don't mean to tell you how to do y'all job, but too many people have died already…

Lee: They have.

Chuck: And seein' the kids die might just do me in.

Lee: I hear you. A plan, a haircut, and a gun. It's good advice.

Chuck: It's something.

Chuck turns to Randy.

Chuck: What about you, kid?

Randy: Me and my friends gonna end up dead…

Chuck: Look, son, I didn't want to upset you. I know you care so much about that girl and your friends but you need to learn how to survive even if you don't know how to shoot a gun. Remember, practice makes perfect.

Randy: Okay, that's a bit of great advice you sent it to me. I will.

Chuck: Good

Lee begins to ask a question to Chuck.

Lee: You have any family?

Chuck: Out there, somewhere. Been sorta on my own the past fourteen years now.

Lee: We're sorry to hear that.

Chuck: No one to blame.

Randy: You're homeless then.

Chuck: Suppose. I've had homes here and there and they just don't work out… I like a drink, you know.

Lee: Yeah.

Chuck: Got any?

Lee: No.

Chuck: What about you, son?

Randy: No, I'm fourteen.

Chuck: Darn.

Lee begins to say about what happened to Duck.

Lee: I shot the kid, you know.

Chuck: I suppose someone had to.

Lee: What a mess.

Chuck: You said it.

Randy: Yeah, especially when Lee said to me not to look but I did.

Chuck: Well, you did the right thing, son. You must learn how to face the pain.

Randy: Yeah… Where are you headed?

Chuck: Uh, that way.

Randy: I mean, when we get to Savannah.

Chuck: Got a few ideas. We'll have a talk when we get there about whether or not you folks want company.

Lee: Be safe up here.

Chuck: Y'all betcha.

When they go inside the engine, Randy spoke to Lee.

Randy: Hey Lee.

Lee: Yes Randy.

Randy: I don't know if I'm going to shoot a gun. I was nervous about this.

Lee: Look, it's okay to be scared, nervous or whatever it is. You need to be strong and protective. I can't protect you, Howard and Clem forever. You know better than anyone, understand?

Randy: Okay.

Lee: Good. Now let's get a gun but where were we gonna get it?

Randy: Maybe we should ask Carley to teach me and Clem how to use a gun.

Lee: That sounds great.

Lee and Randy go to the boxcar but before they entering the boxcar, they saw Ben who look down and he's being

comforting by Bucky, who also looks down and less happy than usual. Lee begins to talk to one of them.

Lee: Hey, you two.

Ben and Bucky: Hey.

Lee: Aren't many of us left.

Ben: Yeah…you, me, Randy, Bucky, and Kenny. Clementine. Carley. Doug(twdg). Those 9th graders. The homeless dude if he sticks around.

Randy: We're all homeless, Ben.

Ben: You two know what I mean.

Lee: There's not much use in describing people by who they were.

Ben: Yeah… I guess not.

Randy: Are you gonna be able to step up?

Bucky: I can do just as much as anyone else.

Randy: Great. I hope it's true.

Randy begins to talk about "Lilly almost shoot Debbie" topics

Randy: Debbie didn't have to die, you know.

Ben: But you taking the bullet to save her… She would've killed me instead.

Randy: Yeah, maybe. But it still hurts.

Ben: I'm sorry to hear that.

Bucky: Yeah and how's your wounded, Randy?

Randy: It hurts but I'm trying to get to used to it.

Bucky: Yeah and I hope you will get healed soon.

Randy: Thanks… See you guys.

Ben: Yeah.

Lee and Randy go to the boxcar to find Doug(twdg) and Carley.

Lee: Hey guys.

Doug(twdg): What's up?

Lee: I'm here to teaching Clem and the teens how to survive.

Carley: How?

Lee: Well, we are going to teach them how to use a gun, give Clem a haircut and make a plan when we arrive in Savannah.

Carley: Ok. Let me guess, you want me to teach Randy and the kids how to use a gun?

Randy: Yeah.

Carley: Ok.

Doug(twdg): Are you sure? I mean, the baby...

Carley: It's ok, Doug. Let's go.

Lee, Randy, and Carley go to find Clem. Carley talks to Theresa, Debbie, and Douglas(rc9gn) while Randy talks to Howard and Lee talk to Clem.

Randy: Hey Big H.

Howard: Did you talk to chuck?

Randy: Yeah he did and the way he said about we're going to die, he made some good points.

Howard: How?

Randy: Look, Lee and I were not going to let anything bad happen to you, Clem and our friends. If we want to survive, we're gonna need a prepare.

Howard: Hmm… make sense. I think Chuck made more than just a good point

Randy: Yeah he is.

While Lee talk to Clementine

Lee: Hey, Clem.

Clementine: Did you and Randy talk to him?

Lee: We did, he had some, uh… he explained himself and made some good points. Look, we're not going to let anything bad happen to you and the teens. But there are some precautions we have to take.

Clementine: Okay, yeah, that makes sense.

Lee: Don't worry, sweetheart.

Clementine: Okay. What should we do?

Lee: Well, we're going to figure out a plan for when we get to Savannah, teach you how to protect yourself and uh, tidy you up a little so you can't get grabbed so easily.

Clementine: I'd like that.

Lee: Good…. What do you think about Chuck?

Clementine: I don't know.

Lee: Me, neither. He might be an okay guy, though.

Clementine: You think?

Lee: We'll keep an open mind about him. He's probably had it pretty rough.

As Lee stand up, Randy and Howard walk to Lee as he tells him that Clem is ready to protect herself. Lee nodded. The three turns to Clem.

Lee: You need to know how to protect yourself.

Clementine: Like hiding or running away, got it.

Howard: Yeah but not only that, but we need to learn how to shoot a gun as well.

Clementine: Oh.

Randy: Carley will teach us how to use a gun. You're okay with that, Clem?

Clementine: I'm ok with that.

Randy: Good.

As they're finished talking, Carley, Theresa, Debbie and Douglas(rc9gn) were here to learn how to shoot a gun as well.

Carley: Ok, let's start. I'll tell you guys when I'm done, ok?

Randy: Sure.

Theresa: Randy, do you think this is a good idea? Clementine is just a little girl.

Randy: Yeah, but we have to teach her how to survive.

Theresa: I understand but...

Howard: Hey guys! Look what I found!

Howard found a bottle of whiskey and scissors in a backpack.

Lee: Well, we are going to use the scissors for trimmed Clem's hair but with the whiskey, I don't know, and we still have to get a map.

Randy: I think there is a map where Kenny is. I'll go get it.

Randy took a bottle of whiskey and go to the engine where Kenny is and he's still depressed.

Randy: Hey Kenny.

Kenny: Hey. I hope we get to the ocean soon.

Randy: You still want to get a boat?

Kenny: It's still the best plan.

Randy: Kenny.

Kenny: It's the best plan.

Randy: Okay… and can I get a map so we can tell Clem about the plan?

Kenny: Can't you just get out of here?!

Randy: Very well.

Randy go to front train to find Chuck.

Randy: Hey Chuck.

Chuck: Hey son.

Randy: We have something for you.

Randy shows Chuck the whiskey.

Randy: I found this in your pack. If you want it.

Chuck: Damn, didn't realize I had it left. Thanks, son.

Randy: You're Welcome.

Chuck gets the whiskey and drinks.

Chuck: Any folks in there want to share a drink, you let 'em know.

Randy: Hmmm... Kenny's sad and drinks a little bit of booze can cheer him up.

Randy go-to the engine to find Kenny again. Randy think about how to get a map without getting Kenny's nerve.

Randy: Hey Kenny, uhmm…. Chuck wanna know if you needed a drink... You know.

Kenny: He's got some?

Randy: Yeah.

Kenny:...

Kenny gets up and goes where Chuck is.

Kenny: Yeah, that'd help.

Kenny leaves the engine. Randy quickly grab the map and Kenny immediately returns.

Kenny: Thanks.

Randy: No problem.

Randy leave and before he entering the boxcar, he sees Ben and Bucky who still look down.

Randy: Hey you two, you guys wanna learn how to shoot?

Lee and Howard show up.

Lee: Hey boys, what's up?

Howard: Hey Cunningham, it's your turn to shoot a gun.

Ben:... It was me.

Randy, Howard, and Lee: Huh?

Ben: I was the one giving the bandits supplies.

Randy, Howard, and Lee: WHAT?!

Ben: It's all my fault.

Bucky: No, Ben, it's my fault too.

Randy: Bucky, you're in it too!

Lee: What for? Why the hell would you two do this?

Howard: You... YOU TWO ARE TRAITORS!

Ben: We're sorry! They said they had my friend, that he was with them.

Howard: What friend?! Wasn't it just you, Travis and Parker?

Ben: No but I thought that maybe one of my friends survived when we escaped. By the time, Bucky and I realize they didn't it was too late… they said they'd kill me.

Bucky: Yeah, Kill all of us. We're sorry, guys.

Howard: Cunningham got shot at the shoulder, Duck got bitten and died and Katjaa killed herself because of you two!

Ben: WE'RE SORRY!

Bucky: Please forgive me and Ben, guys. I knew about what Ben did before the bandits attacked. Ben told me that he was trying to protect his friend so I respected his wishes and told him that I will protect his secret. And that's why I help him as well. So I broke flashlight help, Ben and I stealing the supplies and give the bandits the supplies while you guys can't see what we're doing.

Randy: Bucky...

Ben: We're sorry...

Randy: Ben, Bucky, I forgive you guys but I don't know if the others will.

Howard: Yeah, Cunningham maybe forgive you two but me and Lee won't!

Lee: Ben, Bucky, whatever you guys do, don't tell Kenny. He's going to snap if one of you tell him about the deal.

Ben and Bucky: Ok.

Howard: I can't believe it! This shoobies almost got us all killed!

Randy: They're was just scared Howard, I'm sure they didn't mean to do us harm. I bet that one of us would have done the same.

Howard: Ugh...

Lee: Let's go.

Randy, Howard, and Lee get back in the boxcar. He saw Clem who has now a short hair.

Randy: Hey Clem, cute haircut.

Clementine blush.

Clementine: Thanks.

Randy: How is everyone doing?

Clementine: Good. Carley did taught us how to use a gun.

Carley: Maybe one day you guys will grow up to be a good shot like me.

Debbie: And not know how to put batteries?

Carley: Except that...

Randy: Thanks, Carley. You will be a good mother.

Carley: Thanks… But what about you, Randy? You're not yet to teach how to shoot a gun.

Randy: Maybe later, Carley. I wanna talk to Clem about the plan.

Carley: Okay.

Carley leaves to sit with Doug(twdg).

Lee: Did you got a map, Randy?

Randy: Yeah.

Randy shows her a map.

Randy: We have to make a plan before we arrive in Savannah.

Clementine: A plan would be nice.

Lee: Yeah. And what we're going to do when we get there. We don't know what to expect - the city could be bad or totally under control

Theresa: What plan exactly?

Randy: Well, Kenny said that we are going to find a boat and get out of here. All we had to do is find a boat. It's our best bet at safety.

Clementine: Okay, but, we'll be IN Savannah and my parents were in Savannah?

Randy: Umm… I know, look-

Lee: Clem...

Clementine: No. I don't care about safety, I care about finding them.

Randy: Sure, we will go to Savannah, find your parents and then find a boat.

Clementine: Really?

Randy: Yeah. But first, can you tell us where they are staying?

Clementine: Well, they told me that they were going to the same place it's called uh…hmm.

Lee: Hey. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Have you ever been there?

Clementine: Once.

Randy: Well, think about it - there are a lot of hotels on here, but read this map and maybe it will get your memory back.

Clementine: They've got really tasty desserts. It's called the M..M something… Mar…

Lee: Is this it? The Marsh House?

Clementine: Yes, that's it!

Theresa: That's where they are?

Clementine: Of course.

Randy: So we'll head there...

Clementine: Yes!

Lee: You guys think we have a good plan?

Clementine: I think it's very good.

Randy: Yeah.

Clementine: Hey, can I… tell my parents? You know.

Lee: Sure.

Clementine: Ok. I'm glad we have a plan.

Randy: And you're a pretty good shot.

Clementine: Thanks.

Lee: I guess we should see how far-

Kenny: OH SHIT! HOLD ON EVERYBODY!

The train suddenly stops.

To Be Continued.


	38. Omid and Christa

Everybody gets out of the train and in front of them is a bridge and a truck with a tanker blocking the way.

Howard: This is just great.

Debbie: Seriously!

Kenny: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK!

Ben: Maybe we could walk?

Kenny: That's fucking stupid, Ben.

Ben: I'm just sayin…

Chuck: Hm, I dunno; I ain't got much experience with yall's fortitude but we could we could probably deal with that., We got a goddamn train.

Kenny: That thing's not full of milk, Charles. That's gas or diesel, something that's going to explode.

Chuck: YOU gotta get ahold of yourself. This is a crew here.

Kenny:... This ain't shit.

Chuck: This-

Man: Yo!

The group look at the top of the bridge and they see a man and a woman.

Man: You keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your faced chewed off!

Woman: Are you guys going to be trouble? Because we could've just kept walking.

Lee: No, we're friendly! Put your hand down, Ken.

Woman: That's what everybody says.

Lee: We know.

Man: Let's give these guys a break.

Woman: We'll see.

Man: You guys got a problem with your train?

Kenny: Yeah, you're standing right in front of it.

Man: Dude, it's wreck. It's not so bad from up here. Send your buddy up to have a look.

Randy: Well, let's do what they say.

Lee: I agree.

Kenny: Anything goes sideways up there, we won't let them escape.

Lee, Randy and Howard near the bridge's ladder.

Howard: We're coming! You better not be murderers or thieves!

Woman: I guess you'll have to find out.

Lee, Randy and Howard climb up.

Man: A group of guys is what we need.

Woman: They're what you think we need. We're doing fine.

Man: For now. What about when?

Woman: Stop it!

Randy, Howard and Lee show up.

Man: Hey guys, I'm Omid.

Lee: Lee

Randy: I'm Randy Cunningham

Howard: It's Howard Weinerman

Woman: Christa. What's the deal with the train?

Lee: We're driving it.

Omid: OH, MAN.

Randy: Look, you want to help us out? We could use some able bodies and… yeah, we really need some help.

Christa: What's in it-

Suddenly, Clementine show up from the ladder.

Omid: Oh shit! Goddamn, you guys have a kid!

Randy, Howard and Lee turn around and they see Clementine.

Randy: What are you doing up here, Clem?

Omid: Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a kid? Shit! What's your name?

Clementine: Clementine.

Lee: Oh, so he gets to swear?

Omid: well, this is great! See, things are looking up.

Christa: You're not her dad. He down there?

Lee: It's that obvious?

Christa: To me.

Lee: And no, he's not down there.

Christa: Hmm. What's your story?

Lee: I came across Clementine, Randy and Howard alone the forst day all of thos happened. We've been together ever since.

Christa: And everybody down there, they're cool?

Randy: Well, the members of the group there are Kenny, Ben, Chuck, Doug(twdg), Carley, Theresa, Debbie, Bucky and Douglas(rc9gn).

Howard: Our friends are cool. Except Douglas(rc9gn)

Omid: The train is awesome.

Christa: That tank will be your problem. We'll help you with it, but if we see anything we don't like, we're moving down the road. Alone.

Randy: Very well. Let's introduce you to the group.

Omid: Cool.

Randy, Howard, Lee, Clementine, Omid and Christa climb down.

Lee: Guys, this is Omid and Christa.

The group:...

Omid: Not big on welcomes…

Randy: I told you guys, we had a bad day.

Omid: We wannna to say hi. By the way, the train is cool.

Christa: We're not looking for charity.

Omid: We could help you guys.

Lee: These two are joining us.

Debbie: Really?

Randy: Yeah.

Christa: We'll see about that.

Chuck: Gotta be careful about newcomers, I say.

Carley: Well, I'm sure they will be a great help to us.

Lee: I don't know what it is, nbut I can tell you two are good people.

Omid: You want to start in on that tanker?

Christa: I'll get to know the girl for a minute, if you don't mind.

Theresa: Don't mind if me and Debbie introduce ourselves to you, Christa?

Christa: Sure, why not.

Kenny: And why don't I show you how this thing works, in case something happens.

Lee: Really, Ken?

Kenny: It's probably for the best.

Randy: Kenny...

Kenny: Someone might want to have a look inside of that station back there, too.

Omid: Sounds great. Let's do this thing.

Lee and Randy goes over to Christa, Theresa, Debbie and Clementine who are talking. Randy talks to Theresa, Debbie and Clementine

Randy: Are you girls interrogating this woman for us?

Theresa and Clementine: Yep

Debbie: Of course.

Randy: She set off any alarm bells?

Theresa: Nope, not really.

Clementine: Not yet.

Christa: This girls are very thorough.

Randy: That's what I like the hear.

Lee and Randy talk to Christa.

Randy: Hello there.

Christa: That's a pretty useful radio for her to be holding onto, no?

Randy: I managed to fix it and it is very important to her.

Christa: Ah, I understand.

Randy: Careful, Clem's a crack shot now.

Christa: You both got this little girl shooting guns?

Randy: Look, we don't need a lecture.

Christa: You both weren't getting one. It's good. She should be able to take care of herself

Lee: Where you from?

Christa: San Francisco.

Randy: Jeez, a long way from home.

Christa: I blame the one there. He wanted the great American road trip.

Lee: He got a little more than he bargained for, huh?

Christa: Who the hell in into Civil War history anyway? Other than old white guys?

Lee smile and raise his hand.

Christa: Wonderful. You two will be thick as thieves.

Lee: Not sure how we'll get that tank down.

Randy: Yeah, it's impossible.

Christa: Maybe ask Omid. He likes to break things.

Randy: What were you arguing about when we're coming up the ladder?

Christa:... Nothing.

Randy: Very well, than.

Lee: Yeah, but if you're going to be around for a while it'd be good to know what baggage ya got.

Christa: Then maybe we won't be around for a while.

Lee and Randy leave Christa alone. And then they go checking on Ben, and Bucky who checking the view on the train.

Lee: Got a clear view up there?

Bucky: Yeah, we're good for a ways.

Ben: Thank god… We need someone, anyone, to come along and… and… exterminate them or something.

Bucky: Yeah, I agree.

Randy Toughen up, you two. It's you two, me, Lee and now Chuck. Who knows what these new people have planned. There are going to be a lot more walkers to take care of.

Ben: That's what I'm afraid of. I'm telling you, Randy, if they ever get a HOLD of me… and I know I'm not getting out of it… that's it, man. I'm just, gonna punch my own ticket.

Lee:…Punch your own ticket?

Ben: Yeah, take myself out

Lee: Don't be dramatic.

Randy: And don't let them get a hold of you.

Lee and Randy walk away and then looking at the station.

Randy: Hey Lee, are we going to check the station or not?

Lee: Ok, let's go.

Randy call Howard over

Randy: Hey, Howard, we should check the station over there? You wanna come?

Howard: Sure, I'm coming.

Lee, Randy and Howard go to the station and Clementine follows them.

Randy: Clem, you should stay here.

Clementine: But I want to help you guys. We're a team. Like Lee said.

Lee: She's right. Come on.

Randy, Howard, Lee and Clementine go to the station. They arrive there and Clementine tries to open the door.

Lee: You should wait for us before trying to open doors.

Clementine: Sorry

Lee: Luckily it's locked. We'll get better at working together.

Clementine nodded. Randy look at the window on top of the door.

Randy: The window's open up there.

Clementine: Maybe I could look in?

Lee: Sure. Why don't I put you on my shoulders and you can peek into that window up there.

Clementine: Sounds good.

Lee lifts Clementine and put her on his shoulders

Clementine: Ok, I can see in, what do I do now?

Lee: What do you see?

Clementine: Lots of crates and stuff.

Lee: Maybe we can find a key or figure out a way to knock this door down. Kenny's probably have me pick the lock, which actually might work now that we have the time.

Clementine: I think I opened it.

Randy: Really?

Clementine: I think so.

Lee put Clementine down and Randy tries the door and it opens.

Lee: Well I'll be damned

Randy: Good job, Clem!

Clementine: Thanks!

Randy, Howard, Lee and Clementine goes inside and the door shuts down, making the room dark.

Lee: Goddamn it's dark in here.

Clementine: Maybe I can hold the door open?

Leey: We don't like that. I'll prop it open with something.

Lee use the rusty monkey wrench to hold the door open. Randy sees a blowtorch but there is a fence.

Randy: There is a blowtorch. Maybe it's possible now thatwe can use that to cut the tanker but we have to get it somehow.

Lee: Hey Clem, you ok going over the top of this fence?

Clementine: Yeah, definitely.

Lee lifts Clementine up to squeeze through a gap between the ceiling and metal bars

Howard: Well that wasn't so hard.

Suddenly, Clementine looks terrified.

Randy: What is it, Clementine? You seems like you seing a ghost?

Clementine: Behind you!

Randy, Howard, Lee turns his back and there is a walker. Lee take his gun, but there's another walker behind him The walkers cause him to drop his pistol on the other side of the gate and out of his reach. It's about to bite Lee but Howard use his spanner to hit one of the walkers it but it doesn't harm it. Another walker grab Howard, making Howard drop the spanner.

Howard: AAAHHHHHH!

Randy: STAY AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND, YOU DEMON!

Lee takes the rusty monkey wrench from the door while Randy take the spanner on the floor. They both managed to kill walkers.

Howard: Man, that was a close one. Thanks, Cunningham.

Randy, Howard and Lee look at Clementine who's shaking and pointing her gun.

Randy: Don't worry, it's over.

Clementine lowers the gun. Suddenly, they hear something and it's a walker and it's approaching Clementine.

Lee: KEYS! NOW!

Clementine grabs the keys, gives them to Lee, opens the cell and Clementine gets out. Lee aims his gun at the walker and shoots it.

Lee: Man...

Clementine: That didn't go so good.

Lee: No, it did not go so good. But we're okay. Everything's okay.

Randy: Yeah, we're okay.

Randy, Howard, Lee and Clementine hear Christa outside.

Christa: What's going on? I thought I heard a gunshot.

Randy: We had some problems with the walkers. You can come in.

Christa enters in the station and looks at the damage.

Lee: We found some walkers.

Christa: You, two teen boys and an eight-year old versus three of them, huh?

Howard: Look, we managed to survive ok?

Christa: Yeah and what if you hadn't?

Howard: Look you-

Randy: Howard, you almost get bitten.

Howard: Sure, whatever.

Christa: I'm going to make sure that the noise didn't caused any problems.

Clementine: That's a good idea.

Christa nods and before she leaves, she glares at Lee.

Christa: I hope you know what you're doing with her.

Lee: Me too.

Christa: For her sake.

Christa opens the door and leaves. Howard grab the blowtorch.

Howard: Ok, now we have the blowtorch in our position.

Lee: Ok. So Clem, what did we learn?

Clementine: I'm not ready for a gun?

Lee: No, that we have to be prepared for anything that's dangerous.

Randy: Yeah and also, we learned not to be afraid. They should'd got us, but we got them.

Clementine: Yeah, you're right.

Randy: Fear is the thing that will kill us, you understand?

Clementine: Okay.

Howard: Well, let's go and take care of that tanker.

To Be Continued.


End file.
